Lost Child
by esined0319
Summary: AU Severitus Challenge with female Harry. Severus discovers a family secret which will affect his relationship with Harry and cause much angst. Warning there will be some corporal punishment and abuse scenes.
1. Chapter 1

LOST CHILD

Prologue

January 30, 1960

The tall thin woman crept from the house, heart beating wildly. Her faded green eyes frightened, but a determined scowl across her pallid features. She knew what she had to do to protect her children. Her son would know pain and sorrow, but he would be her parent's heir, of that she was certain. She had been an only child, and despite being disowned for marrying a Muggle, her father would not deny a male grandchild, especially if he turned out to be a wizard. He did not want his cousins to inherit what was left of his fortune, let alone Prince Manor. No, he would see her in Hell first, for defying him, but even Tobias was better than being forced to marry into the Goyle family. This way the Prince line would remain with her son, and he would be free from the darkness. Unfortunately, she also had a daughter. The twin birth had been unexpected. Tobias had not been happy; having to support two more mouth's to feed. To top it off, the little girl did not look like either of them, except that she had green eyes. Tobias did not believe her when she tried to explain that she looked like her great grandmother's side of the family. He had actually threatened to kill the baby if she did not get rid of it herself. He believed that her red hair was a sign of bad luck and witchcraft starting that he would have no Magic done in his house! The boy, he said, could be useful around the house, but he would make sure he understood his place for her adultery. Besides, he was a scrawny thing and he sincerely doubted he had inherited his mother's cursed abilities. Then he had gotten drunk and beat her once again. No, she could protect her son, but her daughter would not survive in that house. Her parents would not take her back, even if she begged. However, her pride refused to allow her to even try.

The January night was cold. The wind was biting into her through her thin shawl, but her three week old twins would be warm enough, wrapped in a wool blanket she had gotten at the local thrift store. She held the blanket tightly to her body, knowing that soon she would only have the one child. Her heart wanted to break, but she refused to allow the tears. The family she sought did not live too far, and maybe one day she could be reunited with her daughter. At least the child would be happy and well cared for. She knew the woman had just given birth an hour ago to a stillborn baby girl. She had heard one of the couple's neighbors who had been talking to the distraught husband in the market and saw her opportunity. Using a wandless Oblivate on the woman outside of the store she had followed him home to get the correct address. They also had another little girl at home named Petunia. She had seen the happy family at the park during the summer on one of her rare escapes from her drunken husband. It would be easy to put her baby in their dead child's place. Being the second twin she had been small, and the three weeks since her birth had brought her size up to that of a single newborn. Sneaking her wand from beneath a loose floorboard where she kept it hidden from Tobias, she had taken the children and left the house, her husband in a drunken stupor on the couch. She knew a simple memory charm would suffice. The couple had no other family nearby and the man had told the woman in the store that he had not yet contacted any relatives about the tragedy, preferring to wait until morning.

Reaching her destination, she stopped for breath. Her lungs were hurting from walking so fast, and she had not yet recovered from the twin's birth. The lights were on upstairs, and she could see shadows moving across the windows. 'Good,' she thought, 'the midwife is still there. I can charm all three of them. Their little girl should be asleep at this hour. Then I'll just dispose of the dead baby.' She felt a twinge of guilt at this thought, but steeled herself for her task. Casting a silent _Alohomora, _she opened the door, silently making her way upstairs, where she could hear a woman crying softly. The closer she got the more she wanted to cry herself. The new mother would never remember losing her child, but she always would.

The door to the bedroom suddenly swung open, and a tall Muggle man with reddish brown hair stood framed in the arch. He looked kind, and this gave her some comfort, before she quickly stunned him and made her way into the room. It was over in a few minutes. The woman and the Midwife were taken totally unaware. The desolate young mother stunned in her bed with the Midwife sitting in the chair beside her. Placing her precious bundle down on one side of the dead child's cot, she cast a banishing spell, disposing of the small corpse. She then picked up her son, placing her daughter where the dead baby had lain, cold and blue, and wrapped her in the swaddling blanket she spotted on a nearby dressing table.

"Say goodbye to your sister, Severus. I know you will find her some day and love her just like you do now," she whispered to the baby boy in her arms. The small thin bundle simply opened his eyes, black orbs staring back at her, as if he were trying to see into her very soul.

Turning from the cot, she quickly disillusioned herself and woke the three Muggles separately, modifying their memories, before leaving the house. They would have no knowledge that she had ever been there. As she quietly made her way back downstairs to apparate back to Spinner's End she heard the voice of the young father, _'We should name her Lily…' _

2

\/p> 


	2. Chapter 2

LOST CHILD

Chapter 1

A Brother's Lament

Severus Snape was cleaning out an old storage closet in the basement of his parent's house on Spinner's End. It would be an ideal place to store the illegal potions ingredients which the Dark Lord required for some of his more nefarious tortures. He seldom came here anymore, but had decided to use it as a rendezvous for various associations within the Dark Lord's inner circle, now that he had to resumed his activities as a spy for the Light. He usually made his summer home at either Hogwarts or Prince Manor. He had inherited the estate upon his Grandfather's death, shortly after the Potter brat had defeated the Dark Lord for the first time, and his beloved Lily and her arrogant husband were killed. If only he had never overheard that blasted prophecy when he had gone to seek Dumbledore's protection for the first time! Lily would still be alive, even if she had cut off her ties with him. She had been the only bright spot in his life, and he had foolishly alienated her by with his own self righteous pride.

Shaking his head to dispel thoughts of the past, he continued to discard the useless Muggle items that his father had kept. As he did so, his sharp eyes spotted a brick in the corner of the back wall by the shelf he had been cleaning. The old stone appeared to be glowing with a green outline around the mortar. Pulling out his wand, he quickly cast a spell to determine if there were any curses on the old stone. He was surprised beyond belief when it not only came up clean, but showed a magical signature which he recognized as his mother's. Puzzled, he tapped the stone with his wand, and it fell aside to reveal a small space containing a wooden box. Pulling the box from the niche in which it had been secured, he realized it had been the box in which his mother had kept the gobstones from her days as captain of the Hogwarts team. His lips twitched with a brief smile as he remembered her teaching him to play as a small boy. However, his smile faded into a deep frown as he recalled how his father had caught them playing one rainy afternoon when he was eight years old. He'd taken the stones away, bellowing about unholy and unnatural foolishness. He scowled deeply at the recollection. Both he and his mother had been beaten for playing with a simple wizard's toy. His father had then stormed from the house and returned drunk, only to beat them once again, after informing them that he had thrown the old stones into the nearby river.

Severus shook the unpleasant memories aside, and then used a banishing charm to finish cleaning the room. He had decided to wait to open the box until he was safely back in his quarters at Hogwarts. Whatever his mother had left hidden for him to find had waited a long time. It could wait a few hours more. He had promised Dumbledore that the house on Spinners End would be ready by the end of the day. The old man had been adamant. Now that Voldemort had come out of hiding following the horrendous debacle in the Department of Mysteries the war would be going into full swing. They had to be prepared. He may not like that wretched little witch, but she was still Lily's daughter, and he had sworn to protect her at all costs. Why the Dark Lord had targeted a witch, rather than a wizard, was beyond all comprehension. Then again, if it had been Longbottom, the Wizarding World would have been doomed from the start. After all, the part of the Prophecy he had overheard had been rather ambiguous. "_The One With The Power To Vanquish The Dark Lord Approaches…Born To Those Who Have Thrice Defied Him…And Will Be Marked By The Dark Lord As His Equal, But Will Have Power The Dark Lord Knows Not…" _

Severus snorted, muttering under his breath. "Maybe we're doomed anyway. Potter has shown no extraordinary skills thus far, unless you want to count Quidditch and some aptitude for defense." Shrugging, he quickly sorted out his new stocks, organizing them alphabetically onto the shelves. He then went into the outer room of the basement to set up his lab. At least he would be able to brew here in peace without interruptions from those dunderhead students. It was another two hours before he completed the new lab. Nodding in satisfaction, Severus picked up the mysterious box, heading into the small parlor; he warded the door to the basement. After checking the reinforced the wards protecting the house, he apparated back to Hogwarts. It was nearing sunset when he reached the front gates to the school. Walking up the path to the massive black doors he entered without a sound. No one was around. So he decided to go to his quarters before reporting to the Headmaster. He was most anxious to find out what his mother had felt so important to hide it in the cellar so that only he would be able to find it.

Upon entering the dungeons, he took a side corridor which was hidden behind a tapestry of the Forbidden Forest, stopping in front of a portrait of a rather plain looking woman with dark hair and faded green eyes.

"Good evening, mother," he addressed the woman softly.

"Hello, Severus," she greeted, with a sad smile. "I see you have found my old gobstones box."

"Indeed, and what was so important that you never told me about it?"

"My son, that box contains secrets which were never meant to be known. I should have told you before this, but you were too young to understand. I hid that box when you were in school, and died before I could tell you of its location. I made sure it was charmed so that you would find it when the time was right. I can only pray that you will forgive me when you see its contents, for they may bring you both great sorrow, and perhaps, with time, that which has been lacking in your life. I was wrong about many things during my life. The contents of that box contains my greatest sin."

"Mother, you are being maudlin," he admonished. "You were a good and kind woman who was married to a bastard and abandoned by her family. If anyone has sins to atone for it is I. Had it not been for that arrogant James Potter I may have been happy with Lily, and not gotten involved with Lucius Malfoy and the Death Eaters."

"No, my son, you were not meant to be with Lily Evans, and had I not died so suddenly I would have put an end to such a relationship."

"Mother, how could you say such a thing. You and Lily were the only things in my life that were worth a damn," Severus responded, becoming annoyed.

"Soon, Severus, you will understand. If you never speak to me again and remove my portrait from this wall I would not blame you in the least. Now give me your password and go have some dinner. I know how often you skip meals when working. Once you have done that I suggest you have a stiff drink and open the box."

"Mother, it is unlike you to speak about imbibing alcohol. But I will do as you suggest even though I do not believe that whatever secret you have had to keep hidden could be that disastrous." 

"Believe me, Severus, when I tell you that the contents of that box may help to alter the fate of our world. Hopefully, it will be for the better," she finished softly, dismissing him.

"Crown Prince," he said, offering his password. The door swung open allowing him entrance. Walking over to his hearth, he placed the box on the intricately carved stone mantle. "Grove," he called, summoning his house elf.

"Yes Master Snape Sir?" The old elf appeared with a quiet pop. "Yous be needing something?" He bowed respectfully.

"I would like some dinner."

"Right away, Professor Sir." He bowed again and disappeared. A moment later a plate of roast lamb with boiled potatoes and spinach appeared, along with a glass of wine. 

Snape settled himself at the oak table in the opposite side of his sitting room and dug into his meal. He was hungry, not having eaten anything since a light breakfast early that morning. Once he was finished his glass refilled itself. Lighting a fire, he sat down in his favorite black recliner. Savoring his wine, he studied the wooden box on the mantle. 'What could my mother have hidden that would be so important? She said it contained her greatest sin, but that it could also lead to something good in my life. Ha! There has been nothing good in my life since Lily. I only have a few persons I can truly call friend, other than Albus and Minerva. The rest are Deatheaters, or merely acquaintances, simply wishing to use me for my potions skills,' he mused, dark eyes contemplating the mysterious box. Sighing, he summoned the box from its position on the mantle. It was time to discover what secrets his mother had left behind...

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was sitting in the high back chair at his desk. His blue eyes were concerned. He'd had a feeling of unease most of the day which he could not dispel. It had stated that afternoon, and grown steadily with each passing hour. Something was not right, but he could not yet discern what it was. Everything seemed to be in order. Yet, the feelings persisted. He knew better than to dismiss them, having learned long ago to trust his instincts. His eyes continued to scan the room. His Phoenix, Fawkes, let out a soft trill from his perch. He knew the bird could feel it too. With narrowed eyes, he looked over at the various objects on his shelves. An array of silver, red, and gold, whirring, glowing, and spinning artifacts, each with various magical properties to alert him to trouble. It was then that he noticed the glass ball. The swirling red mists inside should be steady, but they were pulsing in and out, wavering to a steady rhythm. Their cadence growing brighter and then paling. Something was interfering with the blood wards on Privet Drive, but they were trying to resist and managing to hold steady. To say he was not concerned would be a lie. He had placed those wards himself. They should be unbreakable. Had Tom Riddle found a way to weaken them and get to the girl? Or was something wrong with Petunia Dursley or her son? If they were seriously ill it could affect the function of the wards. He believed that Harry was all right, since the Order had received a letter that very day, but she had made no mention of any thing being wrong with her relatives. Deciding to be patient he sat and watched. Harriet, or Harry as she liked to be called, needed a blood relative for the wards to be maintained. Should they fail he would summon the Order and apparate immediately to the girl's house…

Severus Snape carefully opened the box on his lap. He wasn't sure what he had expected to find, but it certainly wasn't this. The box merely contained some old papers, photos, and a letter addressed to him. Pulling out the photos, he was surprised to see they were of himself and Lily as children. When his mother had taken them he had no idea. She had known of his friendship with Lily, but had never really interacted with her. It warmed him to realize that his mother had approved. He felt his lips curve up in a tentative smile, as he studied the pictures. They were playing in the old playground, laughing at one another. Lily had just dumped sand over Severus' head, before running off to the swings. That was the summer before they had started at Hogwarts. In another, they were about thirteen, bundled up in winter coats, sitting talking on the swings, trying to catch snowflakes on their tongues. There was one taken during the summer. He was smiling, handing her an ice cream. He remembered he had saved up just to have the money to give her that treat. Finally, there was a picture of them boarding the Hogwarts Express, when they were fifteen. The year of their O.W.L.'s. The year he had lost her to Potter. The year he had chosen the Death Eaters over his best friend. Scowling, he put the pictures aside and picked up the piece of paper. Opening it, he was surprised once again. It was a birth certificate dated January 9, 1960. The same date as his own birthday. Scanning it briefly, he realized it was not his own, but that of a baby girl. However, what really startled him was the name. Selina Eileen Snape. The document indicated that she had been his fraternal twin! His mother had never mentioned her. He assumed it had been too painful for her. Could the baby have died at birth? He would have been far too young to remember having had a sibling. Yet, there was no indication of a death certificate. Only the mysterious letter. His curiosity more than piqued, he slit the envelope and began to read.

_My Dear Severus,_

_If you are reading this letter than I am dead. I left these things behind so that you _

_will finally know the truth. The birth certificate I have enclosed is indeed that of your twin sister, Selina. Your father, cruel man that he was, did not believe that you and your sister were his offspring. He threatened to kill your sister since she did not resemble any of us. Tobias would not listen when I explained that she looked like my great grandmother, Rebecca Prewitt, who had married into the Prince line. She was said to be a rare beauty, and there is a small portrait of her in the attic of Prince Manor. She died giving birth to my grandfather, and her husband could no longer bear to look at her image, his grief was so great. They say he died of a broken heart, leaving my grandfather to become a stern angry man, having grown up with an abusive and prejudiced maiden aunt.. He eventually died from excessive use of alcohol, and my own father never recovered from his stern Pureblood prejudices and cruel disciplines. This was why he disowned me, for refusing to marry Gilgamesh Goyle, running away with your Muggle father instead. Tobias was not always the angry man you remember. When we first met he was kind and funny. He promised me the world, and being only eighteen, I believed him. It was when he found out about my being a witch that things started to go badly for us. He was a very religious man, as you well know. Being a witch, I was unfamiliar with Muggle beliefs, and your father was terrified that the things I was able to do were sent from the Devil. Still, he did love me, and tried to keep our marriage from falling apart. He was glad when I was abandoned by my family, believing the magic would go away._

_ We both know that this is not the case, nor are we evil. Unfortunately, things continued to get worse. I became pregnant, and the mill was in danger of closing. Your father blamed my parents and said they had cursed us. I knew this was not true, but his peculiar religious beliefs stood in the way. When you and your sister were born he accused me of adultery because she had fine red hair and her eyes were green. Not a dull green like mine, but like those of our ancestor, a beautiful emerald color. I knew I had to protect her from Tobias threats. It was then I happened upon a family where another young woman was pregnant. I didn't think anything of it at the time, since I was still carrying you and your sister. However, when you were both about three weeks old, I overheard the same man talking to a woman in the grocers. He was in a hurry to get home, as his wife had just delivered their second daughter, which had been stillborn. I knew then what I had to do. I followed him home and then I oblivated the family, replacing the dead baby with your sister. I do not regret my actions of that day as I am certain that your father would have carried through with his threat to kill her. I could only hope that one day we would be reunited. I knew that Tobias would not be kind to you. However, he would not dare to harm you since you were my father's only heir, and he feared what he might do to him. I believe that Tobias also hoped to get his hands on the Prince fortunes. I sincerely hope that this did not occur. Anyway, that is a moot point. The important thing is that you did find your sister. You see, when I left your sister on that fateful night, I overheard the father telling his wife to name the baby Lily. I also knew they had another child named Petunia. My heart leaped when I found that you had made a childhood friend, and following you, I realized that your friend was indeed the child I had substituted several years before. I did not tell you as your father was becoming worse, and I needed to protect you both. _

_I am telling you now so that you can let her know. I know you cared for her but something happened for which I am somewhat grateful. I could tell you did not love her as a sister. Now that you know the truth, I think you should mend your fences, if that is at all possible. She deserves to know the truth if she is still alive. I know that while you were at school together a war was brewing. A new Dark Lord was rising who did not like those of Muggle heritage, your sister believing herself to be a Muggleborn. If your sister is no longer alive, please contact her family, especially if she had any children, as you will be their uncle. You deserve to know one another. _

_I will close this letter and beg your forgiveness. I have caused you great pain, and yet I hope you will understand my reasons. I only had the best interests of my children in mind when I made the decisions that I did. I love you, Severus, and I never stopped loving Selina too, even if I could not truly acknowledge her existence._

_Forgive me my son._

_Your Loving Mum,_

_Eileen Prince Snape _

Severus Snape was in shock. This was the last thing he had expected. Lily Evans had actually been Selina Eileen Snape. Was this why he had been so drawn to her? His mother knew they had been friends. She had even suspected he had started harboring feelings towards her. His mother had been relieved when their breech had occurred. Would she have stepped in and told him the truth sooner if she had known how he actually felt? Yes, he decided she would have. Any relationship of that nature was doomed from the start. Yet, he still loved her, but the more he thought about it the more he realized she had thought of him as a brother. Lily would still have gone off with that blasted Potter. Now she was dead and he would never get to tell her the truth. 'Damn you Potter! I lost my sister thanks to you! You and your damned…' He never finished the thought. Sitting bolt upright in his chair his eyes widened in shock. Lily was gone, but her daughter was not! Harriet Jamila Potter, the supposed savior of the Wizarding World, was his niece! He was related to the daughter of the man who had been the bane of his existence! Severus Snape screamed aloud in anguish at the injustice of it all…

Even as Albus Dumbledore watched the glowing ball on his shelf the color began to fluctuate at a rapid pace. What was going on? His blue eyes looked grave. He had just decided it would be wise to go and investigate, rather than wait any further, when the ball turned from red to green and then exploded in a shower of glass. The wards had fallen! Moving faster than many could believe for a man of his great age, he threw some floo powder into the fire. Simultaneously, he flicked his wand, sending out his Patronus to summon the Order. As the flames turned green he stuck his head into the hearth to summon his Potions Master.

"Severus," he yelled. "The blood wards on Privet Drive have fallen! We must go there immediately!"

Severus looked up as Dumbledore's head appeared in his fireplace. The blood wards were down on Privet Drive. Much as he detested the brat she was his only living relative. Could the wards have collapsed when he had read the letter? Was it because Petunia was not truly Lily's sister by blood? His mother had not done a blood adoption she had just replaced a dead child with a living one! 'Dear Merlin, the child is in grave danger.' The thought raced through his brain. He may not like her but he would protect her. He had sworn as much when Lily had died. He moved swiftly to the fireplace, and Albus stepped aside, allowing him access to the office.

"We must hurry, Severus. Young Harriet's life could be hanging in the balance even as we speak. We will floo to Arabella Figg's house and the apparate to Privet Drive. There is no time to get to the gates.

"Understood," Snape replied, his head still whirling with possibilities. Hopefully, they would get there before the Dark Lord realized the wards had collapsed…

8

\/p> 


	3. Chapter 3

LOST CHILD

Chapter 2

Blood and Serpents

Harriet Jamila Potter sat looking out of her bedroom window. Her uncle had replaced the bars over the winter and she was stuck with no way out. Uncle Vernon had not been happy when the Order members had approached him at the train station. She had suffered considerably from their interference. He had taken his belt off as soon as they were inside the house, and for the first time ever, he didn't care whether he hit her where others could see. Her face was covered with bruises; her body was a sea of welts. Harry's glasses had broken and she had to tape them back together several times. To top everything off, her beloved godfather had died. All because she had failed to recognize that Snape had understood her message in Umbridge's office.

_'He's got Padfoot! He's got Padfoot in the place where it's hidden!' _The scene kept replaying over and over in her mind. Snape claiming he had no idea what she was speaking about. Why hadn't she stopped to realize that he was a member of the Order? She had gone off to the Department of Mysteries to save Sirius, falling head long into Voldemort's trap. To make matters worse, she had nearly gotten her friends killed as well. Then there had been the scene in Dumbledore's office. How dare he say what he had about Sirius, and then tell her about the Prophecy! Sweet Merlin, she had to kill the Dark Lord or be killed by him. How on earth did they think that a barely sixteen year old girl would be able to accomplish such a feat? It seemed as if the world had suddenly gone mad.

A chill ran up her spine as she considered these thoughts. Her body ached from the beatings she had endured over the past two weeks, and her stomach rumbled with hunger. All she had been given to eat had been some cold soup and stale bread last week. Fortunately, she was able to get water from the garden hose when she was let out to clean and weed the back garden. Aunt Petunia had told Vernon that since he had bruised her face so badly, she should not be seen out front. She didn't even have her beloved Hedwig with her. Her uncle had taken the owl and put her in the garage after making Harry write out enough letters to the Order for the next month.

Her nights had been filled with nightmares too. She was haunted with memories of Sirius falling through the veil, Cedric telling her to bring back his body, and the Dark Lord rising from the cauldron. There were also horrible visions of Muggles being tortured. Unfortunately, her screams had earned her more punishments. She sighed tiredly, feelings of loneliness and betrayal aching in her heart.

Uncle Vernon had been called back into the office by his boss about two hours ago and had not yet returned. She had a bad feeling. Something was not right within the house, but she wasn't sure what. It was like static electricity prickling at her skin. The sensation had been growing stronger through out the day. She only knew that she was suddenly afraid. Instinctively going over to the loose floorboard under her bed, she withdrew her wand. Carefully securing it in the waistband of her aunt's old Bermuda shorts, which hung down to her knees, she made certain that it was hidden from view by the oversized T-shirt that had once been Dudley's. Harry had no sooner accomplished this when she heard a car pull into the driveway and the door slam. A moment later she could hear her Uncle Vernon bellowing from the hallway.

"Girl, you get down here now! This is your entire fault! You and your freakish ways!"

"Uncle Vernon, I haven't done anything. I've been in my room all evening," Harry stated, coming down the steps into the hallway.

"Don't you lie to me, bitch! My boss just told me that Grunnings was going bankrupt. My job has been eliminated due to the restructuring plan," he screamed. "Is this how you repay us? You take the roof from over our heads," Vernon yelled, spittle flying everywhere, while advancing on her angrily. He was purple with rage.

Harry started to back away, noting the smell of alcohol on her uncle's breath, but Dudley had come into the hall behind her from the lounge. Her cousin grabbed her arms, holding onto her. Vernon's fat fist connected with her jaw emitting a loud crack. Stars swam in front of Harry's eyes as her jaw disconnected. She was vaguely aware her aunt was watching from the kitchen door.

"Vernon, how many times do I have to tell you not to discipline the little freak by hitting her in the face? Now she won't be able to work in the front gardens for even longer." Petunia frowned, annoyed by her husband's actions.

"To hell with the garden, Pet, this little whore has cost me my position at Grunnings!"

"But Vernon, I thought your boss wanted to see you about that promotion?"

"The company is going broke. My job has been done away with! My boss will be handling it under the reorganization. This filthy freak is responsible. She needs to be taught a lesson."

"Dad," Dudley cut in, 'Why not make her bring home some money? I have an idea how she could make us quite a few pounds."

Harry wanted to say something nasty. Even though she knew they were speaking about money, she found the humor in Dudley discussing pounds. He certainly had enough of his own, the fat pig. 'Too bad my jaw is dislocated,' she thought miserably.

"By all means, Vernon, it is about time the little freak contributed to this house. Just make sure she also keeps up with her chores," Petunia huffed, disappearing back into the kitchen, glaring at Harry over her shoulder.

"What is it Dudders? What is this marvelous idea?"

"Well…I was thinking that lots of blokes would be willing to pay for quick shag." Dudley leered at his cousin.

"Hmm…" Vernon smiled at his son. "She's a bit scrawny but you may have something there my boy," Vernon muttered, studying Harry's thin frame, a calculating look in his eyes.

Harriet's eyes widened. Her uncle and cousin were going to force her into having sex with total strangers. 'Beating me is one thing, but forcing me to have sex with strangers? That is just plain sick. They're my relatives for Merlin's sake. If they were wizards they would be Death Eaters.' Harriet's mind rebelled angrily, she had to get away. Taking advantage of Dudley's grip relaxing around her, she kicked backwards with all her might, years of sitting on a broom and playing Quidditch, adding muscle to her legs. Catching her whale of a cousin off guard she hit him in the knee. Dudley gasped, letting go of her. Yowling in pain he grabbed his leg, flopping onto the floor.

Harry ran for the door, but she was disoriented and dizzy from pain and hunger. "None of that, freak," Vernon Dursley roared, diving towards her. "I've got you now," he chortled wickedly, grabbing her by the oversized shirt. jerking her backwards, he held her by the neck in a vice like grip. "I think we should just give her a few lessons first Dudders. Just to make sure she knows her place." He grinned at his son, pushing Harry ahead of him up the stairs. Banging open the door to her room, he flung her face down on the bed. Harry hissed in pain, her tender face and jaw smashing into the worn out mattress. "Dudders, go to the shed and get me some ropes so we can keep her from trying to get away."

"Right, dad," he laughed. "I think I'm really going to enjoy myself." Running gleefully, he bounded downstairs, sounding like a heard of wild beasts.

"Now, freak, you'll learn how to behave. You may be skinny but for a few quid I know a lot of men who would like a break from their boring wives. First though, you need a few lessons, and Dudders needs to let off a bit of frustration. Can't have him wanking off now can we? Petunia would have a fit," Vernon laughed cruelly, while holding her down with his oppressive weight.

Harry could barely breathe with her face stuffed into the pillow. Her body screamed in pain, but she knew better than to struggle. 'I need to get out of here,' she thought desperately. 'I can't even get to my wand. I don't care if I get expelled. At least I would be alive. I know Vernon hates me, but this is disgusting. To rape his own niece and have my cousin participate as well…' She couldn't finish the thought, for at that moment she heard Dudley pounding back up the stairs, the floor vibrating under his weight.

"Dad, here's the rope," he panted, handing his father an old piece of clothesline, trying to catch his breath from running.

"Good boy, Dudders. Help me tie her to the bed. Then I will let you at her. It's time you learned about the birds and the bees since I explained things with our little talk."

"What if she gets pregnant?"

"No need to worry, Dudley. We can take her from the back."

"I'm no pansy!"

"No, my boy, you aren't. Doing it from behind is an old fashioned means of birth control," Vernon explained, lashing her arms to the headboard. "Now go to it and strip off her clothes."

Harry was growing more frightened by the minute. Making matters worse, the feeling of static electricity was growing stronger. She started to struggle against her bonds, only to feel the lash of Vernon's belt across her legs as her cousin struggled to pull off her shorts. Grunting, he managed to pull them off, but fortunately her wand had come loose from the waistband and was still beneath her. 'I have to escape. This can't be happening. Don't they realize what Dumbledore would do if he found out?' Even as she thought it she dismissed the idea. She believed that the Headmaster knew how cruelly she was treated by her relatives. Deep feelings of being unwanted and unloved came forth once again. 'No one really cares. All I am good for is to kill Voldemort,' she mused, feeling her cousin grab at her underpants while Vernon spread her thighs with a vise like grip. A moment later, she groaned in agony, as she felt Dudley trying to force his way into her rectum, thrusting viciously. Silent tears streamed down her face. 'I wish I had a family who cared. Mine are just as bad as the Deatheaters.'

Dudley was bucking on top of her with all his weight, still struggling to enter the small opening without success, his fat belly in the way, when the rickety old bed collapsed sending them both sprawling to the floor. Dudley rolled off her, spewing his seed all over, having been ejected from on top of her during the fall. At the same time Harry felt a surge of magic from within, concentrated around her wrists, causing the ropes to disappear, followed by a flash of blue light around the house. She could feel a strong surge of magical energy and realized the wards were collapsing. Harry grabbed her wand, and made a mad dash for the barred window. However, Vernon anticipated her. In his attempt to reach for her, he tripped on the broken bed frame and fell, his weight pushing her into the window. Harry gasped, as the window disappeared, her accidental magic kicking in once again, aiding in her fight to escape. Diving head first through the opening, she tumbled into the bushes below Pulling her head up to keep from cracking her skull, she landed with a thud. Unfortunately, her leg caught in the bush and twisted beneath her She almost passed out from the pain, her bone breaking at the knee cap.

However, she had no time to contemplate this new dilemma, as the sounds of people Apparating into the street from within the darkness of Privet Drive reached her ears. Peering through the bushes she could see a group of figures in black robes with white masks rushing up the street towards the house. She groaned, trying to conceal herself deep within the shrubbery where she had landed. Surrounded by Deatheaters, unable to speak or run due to her injuries, Harry hid, half naked, gripping her wand, hoping they wouldn't find her…

Dumbledore and Snape both emerged from the floo simultaneously. Dumbledore's blue eyes glinted like steel. Severus, thin lips set into a firm line, scanned the room around them, black eyes alert. Neither took the time to acknowledge Mrs. Figg as she jerked up from the settee, one of her cats falling from her lap. The sound of the flames flaring to life within her hearth had woken her from a nap. Seeing their expressions the old squib could tell that something bad was happening on Privet Drive. Moving over to her front door she flung it open, the two wizards racing past without a word. They sped from her porch to the corner of Magnolia Crescent, taking the alley toward Privet Drive.

"Severus, be careful, if the Death Eaters are aware the wards have fallen they will be sure to arrive swiftly. They would recognize you for a traitor to their ranks."

"No, Headmaster. I am well prepared for just such a situation as this." Snape raised his brow at the old man, pulling a vial from his robes, without altering his stride. Before reaching the end of the alley he had deftly tipped the contents into his mouth, Dumbledore watching intently.

"Ah…Polyjuice Potion, I should have guessed." The old man smiled, studying the plain brown haired man beside him. "Just the same, you should take care," he stated, entering back onto the street. "I do not wish to lose you. If the Dark Lord finds out you were here and a battle ensues…"

"I can make a plausible excuse to Him if necessary. After all, he believes I am spying for him. He may punish me, but I do not believe he will kill me just yet."

"Even so, I will have you give up your position as a spy before I allow you to fall prey to Tom Riddle's debased desires," Dumbledore stated firmly. Rounding the corner onto Privet Drive, the old wizard's fears were confirmed. A group of Death Eaters were Apparating in and moving to surround the house. Several of the Order members arrived at the same time. Wands drawn, they advanced up the street, fanning out for battle…

Harriet watched through the bushes as the Order members arrived and began to advance on the Death Eaters. 'Maybe everything will be okay, so long as I don't get hit with a misdirected spell,' she mused, hardly daring to breathe, before one of the Death Eaters shot a spell towards Emaline Vance. She deflected the spell with ease and it burst onto the tree nearby, the battle starting in earnest. That's when Harry saw two of the Death Eaters drop back towards the driveway, making their way towards the house. Harry shrunk down as far into the bushes as she could.

"We have to get Potter!" Bellatrix's shrill screech pierced the night air. Then all hell broke loose. The front door was flung open from the inside, Vernon Dursley's obese frame silhouetted from within.

"You freaks get the hell off my property!" he bellowed. "The brat is not here."

"Do you think we believe that you filthy Muggle? Stand aside and give us the girl and maybe we will let you live."

"Don't you threaten me, freak. I'll have the law on you!" Vernon shouted. "You and your kind have given us enough trouble."

Harry watched in horror as Bellatrix pointed her wand towards Vernon. Even though she despised him for the way she had been treated, Harry knew she had to do something to try and save him. 'To hell with underage magic, this is a life or death situation,' she thought frantically. 'They can't expel me under those circumstances. Dumbledore said so at my last hearing.' cConsidering her options, she carefully pointed the tip of her wand out from the bush, hoping anyone who noticed would think the wood was part of the shrub, while reaching into her magical core. She couldn't speak with the broken jaw, but she knew wordless magic was possible. It was to be something they studied in the up coming school year. '_Expelliarmus,'_ she screamed inside of her head. Bellatrix's wand pulled in her hand but she did not lose her grip. Instead she looked towards the direction from where the wand had pointed. 'Shit, now she knows I'm here!' Harry moaned to herself, just as Petunia burst from the door, Vernon's rifle pointed at the witch, her face twisted into a cold snarl.

"You keep away from here, bitch," Petunia screeched, "Or I'll kill you." Harriet couldn't help but think her aunt sounded like an angry owl.

"The Muggle harridan wants to play," Bellatrix laughed. "Let's see how your little niece takes it when you're dead." Bellatrix turned her nose up at Petunia, vanishing in a fit of cold laughter, as Petunia raised the rifle firing off a round in her direction. A soft pop sounded behind her aunt and uncle. Bellatrix reappeared waving her wand, securely tying them up. "Playthings for the Dark Lord!" she announced triumphantly, pleased at the terrified expressions on the Dursley's faces. "Take them to our Master while I get the girl," she directed the two men with her. "I believe our little Potty is hiding in the bushes. Come out, come out where ever you are," she gloated sarcastically. She strode towards the direction of Harry's hiding place, her comrades having Apparated away with Petunia and Vernon. Fortunately for Harry, the confusion and noise caused by the surrounding battle prevented Bella from noticing the huge hulk barreling towards her from the house.

"What have you done to my Mum and Dad?!" Dudley bellowed, tackling her to the ground. "Bring them back!" he screamed, tears of anger and fear streaking down his face as he punched her in the stomach. 'Hah! Score one for Dudders, too bad the idiot didn't stay inside,' Harry considered, watching as Bella tried to roll out from beneath her obese cousin.

"Mr. Dursley, get out of here!" Dumbledore bellowed, fighting off two of the Death Eaters. "You are in grave danger."

"No! The freak did something to my Mum and…" Dudley never finished the sentence as Bellatrix managed to free her wand hand, hitting him across the throat with a silent slashing hex. Blood sprayed everywhere, as her cousin let out a loud gurgle, eyes growing huge, before they rolled up into his head and he collapsed onto the ground.

Harry could see the Order gaining ground. However, Bellatrix had managed to crawl out from beneath Dudley's body. Rolling over towards the bushes, she cast an _Incendio_, setting them on fire. Harry was trapped up against the house. 'I have to get out of here!' she thought, panic and shock setting in. She could feel her adrenalin pumping while fruitlessly trying once again to summon her magical core to no avail. She was too injured and tired. Mustering the last of her strength, Harry held tight to her wand, pulling herself along on her stomach with her arms, grateful that the adrenalin was keeping the pain from her injuries at bay.

Following the foundation of the house, she snaked her way slowly through the shrubbery in the direction of the Order. She had lost her glasses and was gasping for air, the smoke stinging her throat. Her injuries began to throb in pain, her adrenalin rush subsiding, as she continued to drag herself through the dirt. Only her will to survive kept her inching forwards. Her eyes, were becoming blinded by tears from the smoke and pain, when she slammed into a man's black boot. 'I'm dead for sure.' Her mind raced, as she lifted her head to look up into the eyes of a brown haired stranger. 'Who the hell is he? I don't recognize him from the Order and he isn't wearing Death Eater robes.' She was even more shocked when the strange man pulled his cloak off, covering her filthy and blood soaked half naked body, with little more than a cursory glance. Scooping her up, he cast a silent _Protego _charm to protect them. Then, before she could wrap her mind around what was happening he fired a blasting hex towards Bellatrix. She dodged the curse, but the force caused the vile witch and one of her companion Death Eaters to be thrown violently backwards into the street…

Severus and Dumbledore had branched out as they headed down the street, firing at the group of Death Eaters. 'Potter, for once in your life do not try to join the battle,' he mused. 'I think you live just to make my life more miserable than it already is.' He grinned as he cast _Sectusempra,_ slicing one of his former comrades up the stomach. 'Humph, serves Yaxley right, I saw how he carved up that Muggle at the last revel. Glad he's finally gotten a taste of his own medicine.' Snape smirked with satisfaction. He could see Dumbledore had moved over towards Arthur Weasley who was locked in a fierce battle with three Death Eaters. It did not take the Headmaster long to bind and secure them.

Meanwhile, Severus was making his way further up the street. A few of the newer Death Eaters engaged him, but he made short work of them. He was disappointed to note that at least one had been a former student in his house; a witch by the name of Ebony Tallwood. She had been a rather quiet girl, but excelled in Ancient Runes and was fairly good with Potions. He shook his head, feeling like he had failed to prevent another youngster from falling victim to the Dark Lord. He was two doors away from number four when he heard a shout. Looking up, he realized it was Vernon Dursley. The idiot had come out onto the veranda and was yelling and cursing at Bellatrix LeStrange. 'Well, at least I don't see Potter anywhere. I am surprised that she would not step in though,' he thought. 'It would not be like the girl to let her uncle out to confront a group of Death Eaters. She is fully aware he will be no match for them.' This thought gnawed at the back of his brain. He looked around for the Headmaster but he was locked into a violent fight with Dolohov and Rebastian Lestrange. Frowning, he made up his mind to get into the house. He had to find his niece and get her out of here before she got herself into trouble. Dumbledore would have to do what he could for the Muggles. Casting a strong disillusionment charm on himself, he moved onto the neighbor's lawn, edging his way towards the edge of the Dursley's home…

Dumbledore was fully aware that Severus had just disillusioned himself. He knew his spy well enough to know that he had probably done so in an effort to get to Harry as fast as possible, before she decided to join the foray. He only hoped she was all right. He too, was wondering why she had not come to her uncle's aid, when Petunia appeared from within the house. Dumbledore was aware that Harriet was not happy living with her relatives, but she would never let them come to harm from the Death Eaters. What was going on? The wards had indicated that she had been at home before they fell. Dumbledore had no time to further contemplate the matter when Dolohov and LeStrange nodded at one another, simultaneously throwing cutting curses. Dumbledore threw up a powerful shield, causing the spell to rebound on the two unfortunate men. That was when he saw the Dursley boy come bounding out of the house, Bellatrix having captured his parents. Using a small _Sonorous_ he yelled a warning to the boy. The obstinate child ignored him. He moved to intercept him, but was distracted when Molly Weasley screamed that Bellatrix had set fire to the bushes. At the same time a misdirected killing curse was flying towards him from a falling Death Eater. There was no time to avoid the curse…

Harriet moaned low in her throat, emerald eyes wide with terror, as she watched the green light head towards Dumbledore. Her hands clutched at the robes of the wizard who had just picked her up, his head turned in the direction she was looking. He shifted her weight and moved to try and help the old man, but they both knew he would be too late. Harry buried her head in his robes, tears streaming down her cheeks, struggling in the wizard's arms.

"NO!" she tried to scream, but all that came out was a screech from deep within her throat. Then, she was blinded by a bright flash. Fawkes had taken the killing curse for his owner, bursting into flames. The old wizard smiled sadly, sifting through the ashes at his feet to grab the baby bird and put him into his pocket. Her apparent rescuer nodded towards the old man, and began moving swiftly in his direction.

Just as they reached him, Harry's scar erupted in pain, her body going rigid from this new onslaught. She grabbed onto the Order member's arm, and felt him grimace. With a jerk, she realized it was his left arm and looked into his eyes, believing him to be a Death Eater. They were just an ordinary brown, like his hair, but they glittered ominously as he made eye contact, raising his brow. Beginning to panic, she suddenly could feel him brushing her mind, a picture of her Potions Master appearing for a brief second. The man was Professor Snape, and if things couldn't get any worse, Voldemort just appeared at the top of the block! He was striding in their direction, wand drawn, red eyes glaring at Dumbledore. Harry gulped, looking from the disguised professor towards the Headmaster. Dumbledore's eyes were cold as ice as he addressed the Dark Lord.

"You're too late, Tom, the Aurors are on the way." A series of pops sounded as he spoke and a group of Aurors were running down the street, followed by none other than Minister Fudge. Harry looked on in disgust as he stopped short when he caught sight of the Dark Lord. "Your Death Eater's have been defeated once again." He indicated the bound and injured wizards lying on the ground, the others moving to flank their master.

"You're a fool, Dumbledore. Do you think I will not have the girl? Better yet, I should just kill her now." He grinned, aiming his wand in the direction of Harry and Snape.

Harry was still clutching her wand, raising her hand to point it towards Voldemort. Severus sneered in amusement, one hand in his pocket. Giving a curt nod towards Dumbledore, he activated his emergency Portkey. Harry felt a tug behind her navel, as Voldemort screamed in rage, before they vanished.

8


	4. Chapter 4

LOST CHILD

Chapter 3

The Minister's Plan

Harry's head spun and she felt like she was going to throw up as Snape landed in the infirmary. She barely had time to register the Matron's startled look at the still disguised Potions Master. However, before Poppy could utter a sound Snape pulled a vial from his robes. Swallowing the contents, he strode towards the nearest bed with his charge. Resuming his natural appearance he smirked at the nurse.

"Severus!" she exclaimed. "What in Merlin's name is going on? What has happened to Miss Potter?" she asked, following him to the bed.

"Potter has been injured. The Dark Lord was able to breach the wards around her home," he replied, easing the teen down onto the bed.

Harry was surprised with the gentleness of his movements but had no time to process this as a wave of nausea hit. Leaning over the side of the bed, her stomach gave a great heave and she vomited on the floor. Realizing a second too late that Snape was still standing next to her. His black boots were covered in blood streaked bile. She moaned deep in her throat, leaning back onto the bed, unable to look up at the man. Her broken jaw was hanging slack, foul drool dripping from her chin. She was mortified and fully expected him to berate her, but he simply muttered an _Evanesco. _Conjuring a damp flannel he deftly cleansed her face of the mess.

"Severus, I will need your help with the potions. Her jaw is obviously broken," the nurse stated. Waving her wand, she removed the robe Harry was still wrapped in, unable to suppress a gasp when she realized that the girl was practically naked. Harry was covered in welts and bruises of various sizes and colors. Immediately conjuring a sheet to give her some privacy she began to assess her injuries. A parchment slowly unfurled from the tip of her wand. "Severus, how long was she with the Death Eaters? Many of these injuries are not new." She handed him the parchment unable to hide her distress.

The Potions Master merely scanned the list. Moving towards the medicine cabinet he pulled a number of vials from within. His face was set with a fierce scowl, dark eyes blazing with anger. He knew the Death Eaters had not done this. Harriet's jaw was broken, as well as her right leg. Her left wrist was purple and swollen with a badly healing fracture. Four of her ribs were also fractured and Harry's kidneys were badly bruised. Her liver was lacerated and she was severely underweight from malnutrition. It was obvious she had barely eaten anything since school had ended. However, he was angered even further when he read the last. His niece had been molested. While there was no sign of actual rape, he was able to determine that someone had attempted to do so. He returned to the bed as Poppy finished fixing the girl's jaw, enabling her to speak and swallow properly. Laying the vials down on the bedside table as the infirmary doors opened. Dumbledore swept into the room, a worried frown crossing his worn features, blue eyes blazing with controlled anger.

"Severus, how is Harriet? We need to get her to Headquarters as quickly as possible. The Minister is attempting to get custody of her since her relatives have been taken by the Death Eaters."

"Albus," Poppy interrupted before Snape could answer. "She is in no condition to be moved. Her injuries are rather severe and she is also in shock."

"Just get her stabilized enough to travel. You and Severus can care for her once she is safely away. I need not tell either of you what will happen if Fudge gets legal custody of Miss Potter."

"Indeed, Albus, those who are loyal to the Dark Lord within the Ministry would have easy access to her," Snape remarked dryly.

"Albus, I insist that you not move her until I can at least finish treating her fractures and stop any internal bleeding. Not to mention the obvious emotional trauma she has suffered." The Mediwitch huffed with annoyance, shoving the list of injuries into the Headmaster's hands. "Read this and then tell me you want her moved!"

Dumbledore scanned the list of injuries. Snape watched as the old wizard's face fell, unshed tears filling his eyes. Dumbledore looked at his Potions Master, blue eyes meeting black, and eased himself down onto the next bed. Snape immediately handed him a calming draught. This was not the time for the old man to suffer such guilt.

"Severus," he whispered. "How did this happen? Could any of the other Death Eaters have gotten into the house before Bella attempted to do so?"

"I do not believe so, Albus. While many of the injuries are new, you can see for yourself that others have been there for some time."

"I can't understand how I have never noticed any of this," Poppy interjected. "Miss Potter has been my patient multiple times."

"I believe, Poppy, that while she has been here for her injuries that you were simply looking for anything new. If I am not mistaken Miss Potter has become adept at hiding her injuries with multiple Glamour charms." Snape scowled, watching the girl flinch under his scrutiny.

"I knew she wasn't happy with the Dursley's but I never believed they would stoop to something like this." Dumbledore shook his head. "Harry…I…" he began, but she simply turned her head away.

"Miss Potter, I understand you are upset, but it would behoove you to look at the Headmaster when he is speaking to you," Snape commented.

"Why? He already knows how I have been treated there," Harry managed to croak, her throat sore from the smoke, turning her head to glare at the Potions Master. "After all, he's the one who left me in the care of my loving family," she bit out.

"Harry please….I really believed the Dursley's would raise you as one of their own. I knew Petunia was jealous of your mother but I thought that she would never carry it over to an infant. I had Arabella Figg send me monthly reports. She said they weren't the nicest of Muggles but she never saw them physically mistreating you."

Harry finally looked at the old man taking in his abashed appearance. She was hurt and angry that he had always refused to allow her to live with a wizarding family. Instead she had been treated as the family servant by her mother's relatives. 'Hah, the Malfoys treated Dobby better than the Dursleys ever treated me,' she mused. 'At least the little elf was fed and warm.' She had no time to comment however, as the matron interrupted her thoughts.

"Albus please let me finish. I need space to work. You can speak with her later. If you upset her further I will throw you out of my infirmary!" She then pushed past the old wizard and continued to cast spells over her patient, directing her attention to the Potions Master. "Severus, we need more Blood Replenisher Potion and Skele-Gro. I am having trouble slowing down the bleeding in her liver. I also will have to remove the bones in her left arm where these old injuries didn't heal properly."

The Potions Master moved swiftly over to the storage cabinet and removed the requested items. He was handing them to the Mediwitch when the doors to the infirmary burst open. Arthur Weasley and Remus Lupin rushed in, panting, their faces red from running up the castle stairs.

"Albus, we need to get Harry out of here now!" Lupin exclaimed. "Minister Fudge is on his way to take her into protective custody and has already filed the papers."

"He thinks it will help to save his career if he has legal custody of Harry," Arthur commented. "He knows he probably won't win the vote of confidence coming up next week."

"I'm sorry, Albus, but Harry can't be moved. You will just have to deal with the minister and try and hold him off." Poppy looked up, a worried frown on her face.

"Poppy, be reasonable, we have got to move her. That will at least give us some time. If he can't find her I can try and challenge the decree in the Wizengamot. Harry is almost sixteen and if we can keep her hidden until then she can select her own guardian according to our laws."

"Headmaster, if we try to move her now she may very well bleed to death!"

"Then we will have no recourse than to allow Fudge custody. I may be able to overturn the decree later on, but it will be difficult," Dumbledore responded, his blue eyes anxious.

"Oh this is just great," Harry rasped. "I'm as good as dead now. We all know that Fudge is as corrupt as they come. The Death Eaters have him in their pockets. I have to get out of here!" Harry moaned, attempting to sit up in a panic. She swayed dangerously, dizzy and half blind without her glasses, her face scrunched up in pain.

"Relax, Potter," Snape responded, gripping her shoulders to ease her back down onto the bed. "The Minister won't be getting a hold of you. I have an idea but you have to cooperate as we do not have much time. Where is that infernal cloak you inherited?"

"In my trunk back at the Dursley's," Harry replied. "I don't think you'll have time to go and get it."

"Not true, cub. I collected your things from the house," Remus interjected, pulling her shrunken trunk from his pocket. "I also sent Hedwig free to fly back. She seemed to be okay."

"For once, Lupin, you actually did something commendable," Snape sneered. "Poppy give her a sleeping draught and then we will levitate her on top of one of the empty beds in the back of the room. Fudge can't take what he cannot see. Unless I am mistaken he will not look too closely at the unoccupied beds."

"Brilliant, Severus!" Arthur exclaimed with a nod while Lupin resized the trunk and searched for the cloak.

"That will give us some time, Severus, but you know he will have the castle searched and watched," Dumbledore remarked. "The only other way to keep Harry out of his clutches would be if she had any other living relatives who would be willing to take custody. Blood laws over rule Ministry decrees of that nature, but as you know Lily had no other relatives besides Petunia. James' family was wiped out by Voldemort in the first war."

"We shall deal with that later," Snape responded, turning his attention back to Harry. "Miss Potter, if you would drink this we could speed things along," he stated, pressing a Dreamless Sleep potion to her lips. "I have added a pain relief potion as well. No need for you to be moaning or moving about causing the cloak to fall off."

Harriet glared up at Snape but did as he directed. She relaxed almost immediately as her discomfort ebbed. 'Hah, who ever would have thought that Snape would actually want me to use Dad's invisibility cloak,' she grinned inwardly, before slipping off into darkness.

"Quickly, Poppy, we need to get her onto the other bed. A small group of wizards has just crossed the wards. It won't take the Minister long to get up to the castle and into the infirmary," Dumbledore commented, while the witch carefully levitated her patient, gently lowered her onto the designated bed. Snape then covered the sleeping girl with the cloak so that all that was visible was an empty bed. "Arthur, you and Remus should head to Headquarters. Too many of us here will arouse suspicion. Use the Floo in Poppy's office. Severus, pretend to be organizing the new infirmary stocks. I believe you sent several boxes of potions up here earlier today?"

"I did, Albus, so unless Poppy has finished putting them away I shall do so now."

"I still have two boxes over in the corner, Severus." The Mediwitch pointed to the carefully crated boxes inside of her storage closet.

"Then we shall be off," Arthur remarked, motioning Lupin to follow. The two men disappeared into the office and a moment later the Floo sounded.

"Come, Poppy, we shall have a spot of tea in your office while we await the Minister. He should be here shortly." Dumbledore's blue eyes were twinkling madly as he seated himself in front of the Matron's desk and she took her usual place behind it. The tea tray appeared and she was just pouring it when they heard the doors burst open.

"Dumbledore, where is the girl?" Fudge's voice boomed out as he entered the room accompanied by Percy Weasley and Aurors Shakelbolt, Dawlish, and Tonks.

"Cornelius, there is no need to shout." Dumbledore admonished, coming out into the infirmary. " At this time I have no idea where young Harriet is."

"What do you mean? Wasn't it one of your people who disappeared with her? I am told she was injured."

"Alas, Cornelius, I am searching for her myself. The young man who seemed to have rescued her was no one I recognized."

"Do you think he is one of the Dark Lord's Death Eaters?" Fudge questioned, his face blanching.

"Albus described the man to me. I can tell you that he is not a member of the Inner Circle," Snape said, coming from the storage closet. "He may, however, be one of the Dark Lord's lesser followers or a new recruit."

"Albus, how can you take the word of this Death Eater? If Potter has been captured along with her relatives Snape could be lying to protect himself and his Master," Fudge spat.

"Enough Cornelius," Dumbledore's blue eyes flashed angrily. "You know as well as I do that Severus is no longer a Death Eater. He was not even at the Dursley residence when the attack occurred."

"Poppycock, he could have been behind one of those gruesome masks,"

"Actually, Minister Fudge," Poppy interrupted, "He has been here with me all day helping to replenish the infirmary's potions supplies. So unless you are implying that I am in cahoots with You Know Who I suggest that you apologize this instant!"

"I beg your pardon, Madame Pomfrey, I did not mean to imply…"

"I should hope not! " she huffed, turning back into her office.

"In any event, Dumbledore, I need to make a search of the castle to be certain she is not here. I have been granted Ministry custody of the child for her protection."

"Do you have the documentation to support your claim?" Dumbledore pretended innocence, frowning at Fudge over his spectacles.

"Indeed I do. Weasley, where are the papers?"

"Right here, Minister," Percy answered, removing the document from his briefcase, handing it to his former Headmaster. Dumbledore scanned the parchment carefully before looking up at Fudge.

"This states that unless any living relatives can be found that Harriet will remain in Ministry custody until she comes of age?"

"That is correct," Fudge replied smugly.

"Very well, Minister, I presume that as I'm Head of the Wizengamot that you have sent me a formal copy?"

"Weasley, did the necessary copies go out to the Wizengamot and Department of Wizarding Children's Services?"

"I filed them as soon as Miss Potter became a ward of the Ministry Sir." Percy gloated at Dumbledore, who simply smiled benignly.

"Then I suggest you begin your search immediately; although, I can state that you will not find her anywhere within the castle. It would also behoove you to send someone over to St. Mungo's. Harriet's benefactor may simply have been someone who wished to assist her and took her there. I was about to do so myself when you arrived."

"Dawlish, get over to St. Mungo's and see if the Potter girl has been brought in. Auror Tonks go back to Auror Headquarters and see what you can find out about the man who took her. Weasley, get back to the office and wait for any information while I go with Shakelbolt and search the castle," Fudge barked out his orders, a triumphant gleam in his eye. He had finally outsmarted Dumbledore and gotten control of the savior of their world. His career would be salvaged after all.

Dumbledore watched impassively as the group turned to leave, catching Kinglsey's eye on his way out, giving him a wink. The tall dark Auror smirked, knowing that Dumbledore had just pulled something off on the Minister. The old wizard waited for a few minutes until he was certain the coast was clear before putting up a silencing spell for safety.

"Poppy, go over and check on how Harriet is doing." He instructed the witch. She hastened over to do as he wished. He then turned towards the Potions Master. "Severus we may be able to hide Harry until school opens, but if I know Cornelius he will try and remove her from Hogwarts. She may have to remain in hiding and be tutored at Headquarters unless we can find a way to get around the Ministry Decree."

"I understand, Albus. Will you be able to fight the decree and get custody of Potter?"

"No, he purposely had it worded so that only a blood relative could retain custody over the Ministry. I fear we may be in for a bit of trouble unless we can rescue Petunia Dursley."

"Headmaster, you can't honestly be thinking of sending the girl back to that woman? Petunia has treated the child abominably and someone in that house tried to molest the child."

"I know, Severus, but if we can get to Petunia perhaps we can convince her to give someone else custody by letting her avoid prosecution."

"Albus, how could you even think such a thing? That woman deserves to be drawn and quartered."

"Just the same, Severus, let me know if Voldemort summons you. Perhaps you will be able to get Lily's sister to safety."

"Headmaster, even if I could rescue the woman, have you forgotten that the wards have fallen around her home?"

"I am aware of that Severus, but I can try and rebuild them. I just need to find out why they collapsed in that manner. Voldemort should never have been able to break through them." Dumbledore shook his head, still unable to determine what had gone wrong.

"Perhaps it was not the Dark Lord that caused the wards to collapse."

"What do you mean, Severus?"

"Could her family have disowned her? Would that have weakened the wards?"

"It could, but not in the manner that they failed. If she had been disowned they would have simply collapsed all at once. Instead they appeared to be failing slowly as if they were being disintegrated somehow."

"I see." Snape scowled. He really did not want custody of the brat, even if she were his niece. He would protect her for Lily but preferred to do so from a distance. Yet he knew that only a true blood relative could get custody, which Petunia was not. Lily had been a Snape. His heart clenched in pain. So much had gone wrong. If only his mother had told him while she was alive.

"Albus," Poppy interrupted his thoughts. "Harriet is sleeping comfortably. If all goes well we can move her in the morning to Headquarters. She will be asleep until then. Once the Minister and his flunky are gone I will be able to put up some monitors to better follow her condition."

"Excellent, that at least is good news." He waved his wand to dispel the silencing charms around the infirmary.

"Headmaster, if you have no further need of me I shall be in my quarters," Snape stated.

"Of course, Severus, it has been a long day and it is not over yet."

"I agree." He nodded, heading towards the doors, contemplating this new complication over Potter's custody. He had reached the door when he jolted to a stop, gripping his left arm. "Headmaster…"

"I understand, Severus. Do what you must and please be careful. Do not risk yourself needlessly."

Snape spun on his heels and headed towards the stairs. It would do no good to be late. He was sure the Dark Lord was going to have some fun with the Muggles. Much as he hated Petunia at this moment he still did not wish to see her tortured in that fashion. He passed the Minister on his way towards the front doors. Apparently his search was over and he was returning back to speak with Dumbledore. Snape merely inclined his head and raced off to the meeting…

Author's Note: So sorry for the long delay. I have been busy at work and the story is starting much darker than I had planned. Not to worry though, it will come together and Severus and Harry will become a family. There may be some mild corporal punishment ahead later on as well as some much needed comic relief. I just have to get through the darker beginnings first. Please review and I'm sorry I can't respond to all of you.

7


	5. Chapter 5

LOST CHILD

Chapter 4

A Child Lost A Child Found

Dumbledore met the Minister at the infirmary doors, blue eyes twinkling as he took in the man's disgruntled expression over his fruitless search.

"Well, Dumbledore, we've found no sign of the Potter girl," he stated, waving his bowler hat with indignation. "I'm going back to my office to check in with young Weasley and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. They may have turned up further information on her whereabouts. You can rest assured that as soon as she is located she'll be placed into Protective Custody."

"I hardly think that holding the child within the Ministry will be productive, Cornelius."

"Nonsense, Albus, it will ensure her complete safety. She should have been under Ministry protection a long time ago."

"As you wish, Cornelius, but I still believe she would be safer here within the walls of Hogwarts." Dumbledore nodded politely, his mind racing. 'Complete safety my ass,' he thought. 'More like trying to salvage your political career. Harry will be dead within the week if you ever get your hands on her.' Fudge cleared his throat, interrupting the old wizard's thought, beckoning Shaklebolt to come forward.

"I will be leaving Kingsley here to do a final search and keep an eye on the castle in case she should turn up back here. He has been instructed to take her in at once should she show up."

"I'm sure Auror Shaklebolt will leave no stone unturned in his endeavors to locate Harry," Dumbledore stated, amused by the smirk the large black man was giving the Minister behind his back.

"Then I shall bid you Good Day, Albus. I can see myself out." Placing his bowler hat on his balding head, he strode down the hall, descending the stairs. A minute later the great doors slammed shut. Once satisfied that the Minister had passed through the wards Dumbledore turned towards the waiting Auror.

"Kingsley, I am calling an emergency meeting tonight for the Order," he stated, motioning for the other man to follow him in the direction of his office. Shaklebolt knew that Dumbledore would fill him in on Harry's location once they were safely ensconced within his private office The wards and silencing charms would ensure their not being interrupted or overheard. "We have to make sure Harriet remains out of Fudge's jurisdiction. It is imperative that we find out how the wards around Privet Drive collapsed," Dumbledore informed him, waving the Auror into a seat. "Hopefully, Severus will be able to bring us back some information." Even as he spoke the words the old wizard frowned, glancing towards his window. He couldn't help but worry over the safety of his friend and spy…

Once Severus reached the edge of the lake, he ducked into the Forbidden Forest, transforming into his Death Eater robes. Touching his wand to the Dark Mark, he was immediately transported to the Dark Lord's manor. Sweeping up the hall his ears were immediately met with a woman's shrill screams. He recognized it as that of Petunia Dursley. She was demanding to be released immediately from one of the holding rooms off the main hall. He knew he should try and help Petunia despite her treatment of Harriet. However, he had no compunctions in that manner regarding Vernon Dursley. Slipping into the Dark Lord's throne room, he reinforced his Occlumency shields, joining the inner circle. He was relieved to see that he was not the last one to arrive. Severus had no desire to suffer the evil wizard's punishment. Voldemort enjoyed using the Cruciatus on anyone who was tardy. It rather pleased him to note that Pettigrew, in his rat form, was attempting to slip into the room unnoticed, the last to arrive. Severus smirked beneath his mask when Voldemort pointed out the rat to his pet snake, Nagini. The giant snake immediately cornered him, causing the man to transform with a squeak.

"Ahh…Wormtail," the Dark Lord purred, "were you trying to slip in without my knowing?"

"No…no!" he stuttered. "I would never…"

"_Crucio_!" The evil wizard smiled as the curse left his lips, the man writing in pain on the floor. "Perhaps I should let Nagini play with you for awhile? It might be rather entertaining to see you run." Voldemort laughed coldly. "Tell me, Wormtail, would you like to find out if you could get away from my pet?" he questioned, lifting the curse. The snake slowly curling herself next to the sobbing man, resting her large head on his stomach.

"No…Please Master…I will not…come…late again," Pettigrew sobbed, eyes wide as he looked at Voldemort's familiar.

"Why did you not come immediately when you were summoned, Wormtail?"

"Master, I was trying to find out where the Potter girl was taken."

"Did you learn anything of her whereabouts?"

"Only that the Minister has had Hogwarts searched. She was not there. He has one of the Aurors guarding the place hoping she will show up."

"Hmm…That is interesting. How did you come by this information, Wormtail?"

"I went to the Ministry after the girl's Aunt was taken by our comrades and the girl disappeared. The Minister will be taking custody of her."

"Excellent! Lucius will have easy access to her. You may rise, Wormtail." He motioned the snake away.

"Thank you, Master," Pettigrew stated, shifting his body to kneel before the Dark Lord.

"Oh, and Wormtail, do not be late again_. Crucio!" _

Snape watched as Pettigrew screamed in agony. He knew the Dark Lord would question him shortly. Once again reinforcing his Occlumency shields, he was glad that his mask covered the sneer on his face, as he watched the man who betrayed Lily writhe on the floor. Voldemort finally lifted the curse and motioned Wormtail into the circle.

"Severus, step forward!" Voldemort commanded.

"My Lord," Snape replied, dropping gracefully to one knee, kissing the Dark Lord's robe.

"Do you have any information on where the Potter brat is?"

"My Lord," he responded, choosing his next words carefully, "the girl was not brought to Hogwarts. It seems that Dumbledore claims he does not know the person who helped her to escape. However, I believe he may be lying."

"What makes you think this?"

"He did not seem overly concerned when she failed to appear at the school. The old fool had left me to stay at the castle. He felt it would be too dangerous for me to go the Muggle house. He does after all believe I am spying for him and not loyal to you. However, no one from the Order contacted me at Hogwarts until Dumbledore himself returned from the Muggle's home. He made no mention of the Potter girl and went straight to the infirmary. Pomfrey healed some superficial wounds he could have healed easily for himself. Then the old fool proceeded to have tea with the Mediwitch; I believe the whole episode was simply a subterfuge to divert Fudge. When the Minister arrived Dumbledore seemed very unconcerned with Fudge's plans and volunteered his cooperation with locating the Potter brat." Snape slowly counted to ten in his head while waiting to see if Voldemort believed his story. He learned long ago that partial truths tended to fool the Dark Lord.

"Did you ask him where the girl was yourself?" Voldemort hissed dangerously.

"Yes, My Lord, I did. He merely stated that Potter had been taken away to another location and that he was in the process of securing her safety. He would not divulge where."

"Hmm…You may rise," Voldemort said, motioning Snape back to his place in the circle. "Wormtail, bring in the prisoners. They should be good for tonight's entertainment."

"Yes, my Lord," Wormtail replied, rushing from the circle. A few minutes later the balding wizard returned levitating the Dursleys through the door. Vernon was bound with a _Petrificus Totalis _and had been silenced. Petunia, however, was still screaming, her voice shrill and hoarse, calling the wizards around her obscene names. Wormtail dropped the couple unceremoniously onto the stone floor in the middle of the circle.

"Silence, Muggle, you are in the presence of the Dark Lord!" Bellatrix scornful voice echoed around the chamber as she sliced her wand through the air, causing Petunia's mouth to disappear.

"_Crucio_! You have not been given permission to speak, Bella," Voldemort hissed, Bellatrix falling to the floor screaming. "However, I do like your creativity," he said, releasing her from the spell. "A most ingenious method of maintaining our superiority."

"Thank you, Master. I only wish to please you," she answered kneeling before him.

"I know my pet. Now return to your place within the circle," Voldemort directed, running his long forefinger down her cheek. "Oh, and Bella, do not let it happen again or I may not be so forgiving." He dismissed her with a wave of his hand, red eyes scanning the room. "Draco Malfoy, step forward!"

Snape felt his stomach lurch. He had not realized his godson was present. He knew Draco was still undecided about doing what his father wished, and following the Dark Lord. _'This does not bode well,' he thought. 'Draco may be a spoiled brat but he does not have the true evil of his father. This day just keeps getting worse. First I find out that Potter is my niece and now Draco…_'His thoughts trailed off as the blond boy stepped forward and he reinforced his Occlumency shields.

"My Lord." Draco bowed gracefully, not meeting the evil red eyes. His heart was racing wildly.

"Do you wish to join my ranks as one of my loyal followers and rid the world of these vermin Mudbloods?"

"It is my father's wish, My Lord."

"Ahh….But what is your desire?" Voldemort lifted Draco's chin to look directly into his eyes.

Snape could only watch. If Draco had any doubts the Dark Lord would know immediately and his godson's life would be forfeit. He subtly stole a glance towards Narcissa, who shifted her weight uneasily. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife.

"Permission to speak My Lord," Narcissa Black Malfoy asked regally.

"What is it you wish, Narcissa?" Voldemort questioned, never raising his red eyes from Draco.

"My son has not yet finished school. Is he not yet too young to join us?"

"Are you questioning me, Narcissa?" Voldemort shifted his gaze onto her.

"No, My Lord. I just believed you did not wish anyone underage to be a part of our cause since they were not yet sufficiently prepared." She winced behind her mask.

"Then let us test him, shall we?" Voldemort chuckled mirthlessly. "Draco, you may rise."

As Draco did as he was told, Snape grasped for his emergency Portkey. If at all possible he would get his godson out before the worst happened. It was then that he saw Draco's expression and his heart fell. His godson had passed the Dark Lords probing. Draco had made his decision. Unfortunately, it was not the decision neither his mother nor Snape would have liked. Instinctively, Narcissa stepped forward without permission, pulling her son back, looking up in defiance at the Dark Lord.

"My Lord, Draco is too young. As his mother I feel that it is my duty to see that he is ready to serve you properly!" Her blue eyes glittered as she stood proudly, knowing she would not survive the night. It was her only hope to save her son. She knew Snape would look after him.

"Narcissa, it is not for you to decide," Voldemort hissed angrily. "Draco has been mine since birth, or have you forgotten your husband's vow?"

"I am well aware that Lucius promised his first born would serve in your ranks. However, that was when we both believed in your cause. You are nothing but a cruel charlatan, who simply wants to control our world to meet his own ends."

"Draco, what do we do with those who defy my wishes?" Voldemort inquired, red eyes boring into those of the boy.

"Punish them."

"Indeed and how should I punish your mother?"

"That is up to you, My Lord."

"Hmm…Let me see," he mused aloud, red eyes glinting with amusement. "Ah…I have just the thing." The Dark Lord smiled cruelly, flicking his wand, never taking his eyes from Narcissa. _"Avada Kedavra!" _A jet of green light flew from his wand, hitting Draco squarely in the chest. Narcissa Malfoy screamed as Draco fell to the floor dead. She glared up at Voldemort, pointing her wand directly at his heart.

"_Crucio,"_ Voldemort laughed, before she could utter her curse. Narcissa Malfoy lay screaming on the floor, writhing in agony, as he held the curse for over ten minutes until she went limp, dead beside her son. "Let that be a lesson to any who dare to question my authority. Now let the revel begin. Bring the Muggles forward!" Petunia's eyes were bugging out of her head, having observed what Voldemort had done to Narcissa, as she was dragged up to the Dark Lord's throne. She had been unable to scream since Bellatrix had vanished her mouth. Vernon remained stiff as a board. "Bella, you may have the woman. It will help to assuage any grief you may feel over the traitorous deaths of your sister and nephew. The rest of you may play with this fat whale. It will be amusing to watch."

The Deatheaters laughed and set to work, unbinding Vernon, they transformed him into a large pig, alternating shooting curses at him and trussing him up for a pig roast. Bellatrix had disappeared into the other room with Petunia, whose screams echoed wildly through out the old mansion. Snape could only participate. He had no love for Vernon Dursley but was sickened by the revel. When it was his turn he simply used a killing curse at the same time as Petunia let out an earth shattering scream. A moment later Bellatrix returned, carrying the woman's severed head, her insane laughter filling the chamber.

"My Lord, she told me I was off my head," she remarked kneeling before Voldemort, "but I rather fancy that she is at the moment."

"I can see that, My Pet. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Immensely, My Lord, thank you for giving her to me. I am most honored to be the one to do away with the vermin Muggle who was the Potter brat's aunt."

"My loyal Deatheaters, this has been a most enjoyable evening's entertainment. Now I am afraid we must prepare for the funeral of Narcissa and Draco. Wormtail, send word to our associate at Azkaban to inform Lucius that his wife and son have passed on," Voldemort commanded.

"Right away, My Lord," he squeaked, transforming before fleeing the room.

"Severus, keep me informed about the possible whereabouts of the Potter brat. I want answers!"

"I will meet with the old fool Dumbledore as soon as I return to Hogwarts. He will want to know about the girl's family in any case. I may be able to get him to loosen his tongue once he hears of their untimely demise." Snape chuckled in his most convincing disdainful voice.

"Very well, you are all dismissed." Snape turned to leave, but was stopped by his "Master's" voice. "Oh, and Severus, do not fail me, _Crucio! _ I want that information." The Potion's master writhed on the floor, refusing to scream, while the Dark Lord held the curse for almost two minutes before releasing him. "Severus, it continues to amuse me how you always fail to scream. If only my other Deatheaters were as determined as you to show their talents. You may go."

"Yes, My Lord." Snape picked himself up, bowing gracefully, despite the searing pain, and the welling grief over his godson's death. Leaving the manor he apparated to Hogwarts to make his report. He cursed under his breath when he realized that Dumbledore would have to be told of the newly discovered relationship between himself and Potter. It would now be up to his blood to offer her protection…

"Dumbledore, just where is Harriet? I know you would never jeopardize her safety, but I saw that man disapparate with her. Is he a new member of the Order?"

"All in good time, Kingsley, let me fill you in over a cup of tea while we await Severus' return." The Auror nodded his assent and Dumbledore summoned his personal house elf.

"What can Twix do for Master?" The elf bowed, her ears touching the floor.

"Tea and sandwiches please Twix, and perhaps some of that excellent treacle tart which was served with dinner."

"Right away, Headmaster Dumbledore," the elf replied, blue eyes beaming almost as much as the old wizard's, before disappearing with a pop. A moment later a large tray appeared on the desk,

The old man busied himself pouring the tea while Kingsley helped himself to a sandwich. Dumbledore then proceeded to write out a brief missive, before helping himself to a sandwich.

"Fawkes, take this to all the inner circle Order members. We will be having a meeting tonight at Grimauld Place before midnight." He directed the beautiful bird who had been watching them intently. Fawkes trilled happily, taking the message in his beak, and disappeared in a flash of fire. "Now, as for your question about where young Harriet is," he looked over his tea at Kingsley, blue eyes twinkling with amusement, "she is in the infirmary under the watchful eyes of Madam Pomfrey."

"Dumbledore, you are a right wicked wizard. How is it that none of us saw her?" He threw back his head, unable to contain his deep laughter. "We scanned for concealment charms and came up negative."

"I believe you are aware that Harry owns an invisibility cloak?"

"She was under the cloak?"

"Indeed, we tended to her immediate injuries and then gave her a strong sleeping draught and hid her beneath the cloak towards the rear of the infirmary. Cornelius walked right past her." Dumbledore shook his head, blue eyes twinkling with mirth, while letting out a low chuckle.

"Brilliant, Albus, but you still have yet to tell me who the wizard was who got her to safety. Can he be trusted?"

"My dear, Shaklebolt, I would trust him with my life. You see, it was one of our own inner circle. He was simply disguised with Polyjuice." Dumbledore studied the Auror seated before him expectantly, blue eyes looking over his spectacles. Kingsley's face was set in thought. Studying the old man shrewdly, he suddenly grinned, showing even white teeth, shaking his head with understanding.

"Snape… It was the Potions Master?" he asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Indeed. I was grateful for his help. Severus could not be dissuaded from coming. Were it not for his help we may very well have lost Harriet to the Deatheaters."

"What about the girl's family? Have you any idea why the wards collapsed?"

"As for Harry's family, I can only tell you that her cousin Dudley did not survive Bellatrix's attack. Severus has not yet returned from the Dark Lord's summons. I am hopeful that he will be able to get further information to enable a rescue mission for her aunt and uncle, assuming that they are still alive."

"Do you honestly believe that is possible?" Shaklebolt asked in disbelief.

"One can only hope." Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "I will be unable to weave the wards again without her aunt. Harriet must reside where one of her mother's blood dwells."

"Albus, you still have not said what caused the failure in the first place. It would take very strong magic to compromise blood wards. I know the Dark Lord is powerful, but you wove those wards yourself. If Voldemort has found a way…"

"Relax, my boy," Dumbledore placated the younger wizard, "I am not entirely certain that Voldemort knew any sooner than I did that the wards were failing. If he had he would have sent in his Deatheaters much sooner than he did. I am hopeful that Severus may be able to shed some light on the situation upon his return. Until then I can only surmise on the various possibilities."

How about Potter, will you be keeping the girl here at Hogwarts? Kingsley inquired. "I don't believe she will be safe from the Ministry for long. Fudge may be a fool but he has powerful allies."

"On that we can fully agree. Harriet will be moved to Headquarters before the meeting tonight. I do not trust Cornelius not to return with a full contingent of Aurors and begin another search. We may not be able to keep her hidden here for any length of time should he decide to remain on the premises for any length of time. Cornelius will do anything it takes to further his political career. Getting custody of Harriet by making her a ward of the Ministry will be a feather in his cap, almost assuring him a victory in the coming elections." Dumbledore concurred. "That is why we must do our best to make certain she is kept safe and away from the Ministry for as long as possible. Once under Ministry control it could very well cost Harriet her life and throw the war into Voldemort's favor," Dumbledore explained blue eyes gray with the seriousness of the situation.

"In that case I had better go in search of the girl, or the Minister may very well have my job," Shaklebolt said, winking at the old man as he stood and prepared to leave.

"You will send your Patronus should you learn anything new?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at Kingsley over his spectacles. "Young Harriet's whereabouts are the first priority right now for the Order."

"Of course, Headmaster, it will be my pleasure to inform you should I hear any news." Shaklebolt nodded with a smirk, understanding Dumbledore's request to inform him if he heard anything more from the Minister before exiting the office.

Dumbledore settled back in his chair, eyes closed, contemplating the day's events, while awaiting the return of his spy. A bright flash of light alerted him to the return of his phoenix. Fawkes, sensing his master's worry, perched upon his shoulder, trilling a calming melody. He knew the old wizard wouldn't fully relax until the dark haired spy returned safely…

Snape sped through the castle gates, without missing a step he pulled a vial of pain killer from his robes, downing it in one swallow. The relief immediately pulsed through his body, spreading quickly through his limbs. Pushing open the great doors, he made a swift decision, and took the stairs towards his dungeon rooms. The guardian portrait swung open as he muttered the password, following his movement as he swept through the room. Pulling the box with his mother's letter from his desk, he took a deep breath, knowing the information it contained was now vital to the war, and closed his eyes to compose his thoughts before going up to the Headmaster's office.

"You have been with the Dark Lord," his mother's portrait stated, startling his eyes open. "What has happened?"

"Draco is dead," he stated flatly. "I was unable to save him."

"I am sorry, Severus, I know how fond of the boy you were. What happened?"

"He was killed to punish Narcissa. She attempted to prevent his getting the mark."

"Did he wish to receive the mark?"

"Yesss…." he hissed. "I could see it in his eyes. All I tried to do to dissuade the ideas Lucius planted in his head were for naught!" Severus raged, anger flashing in his black eyes.

"Not everyone can be saved, my son. It is not your fault that Lucius poisoned the child's mind to such an extent that even with your help he could not see the truth. Grieve for him, but do not let it consume you." His mother's comforting tone took the edge off his frustration as he studied her portrait.

"I have to report to the Headmaster," he stated. "He will need to know what happened."

"I see you are bringing my box. Are you going to tell him about your true relationship to Harriet and Lily?" Eileen Snape looked sadly at her son.

"I have no choice. The girl needs to be protected and obviously the wards fell since the blood protection did not truly exist in the first place. I have to go. I am sure the Headmaster knows I have returned," he stated, turning towards the door.

"Severus, get to know your niece. I know you and she have had a rather bad history. It was wrong of you to judge her because of her father. Remember she was Lily's child too and she was a Snape, despite the fact that she never knew. Promise me you will try and see that part of Harriet that was her mother."

"Mother, the girl is a spoiled brat. She thrives on attention…"

"No, Severus, she does not. If anything your godson was spoiled. Your niece lies in the infirmary injured at the hands of the people who were entrusted with her care. I have spoken with the other portraits and they have told me what they know. If for no other reason than do as I ask for me. I sacrificed my daughter so that she would be spared from Tiberius' wrath so that I could try to protect you both. I am sorry I didn't do better." A tear slid down Eileen's cheek within the portrait.

"Mother, you did the best you could have," Snape sighed. "I will try and do as you ask. Now I must go and report to the Headmaster." He left his rooms without another word and proceeded to up the stairs to make his report and inform the Headmaster of his new found relationship to Harriet Potter….

"Welcome back, my boy, I am glad to see you have returned safely. I was a bit concerned when you didn't report to me immediately," Dumbledore commented, studying Snape closely.

"I am sorry, Headmaster, but I had to retrieve something from my rooms." Snape indicated the box in his hand. "The information in this box may be of help, but first I must tell you that the Dursley's are dead as well as Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. I was unable to do anything to help the Dursleys. The Dark Lord gave Petunia to Bella and had the Deatheaters use Vernon Dursley as one of their playthings after he killed Narcissa and Draco."

"Why did he kill your godson and his mother?"

"Draco was killed as a punishment for Narcissa when she tried to keep him from receiving the mark. He then used _Crucio_ on her when she attempted to attack him."

"I see. Did you have to participate in the revel?" Dumbledore asked gravely.

"I used _Avada Kedavra_ on Mr. Dursley to put him out of his misery. He was dying already. Bella had Petunia in another location. There was nothing I could do." Severus studied his hands unable to look Dumbledore in the eyes.

"It is not your fault, Severus," the old wizard stated, coming round the desk to place his hands on Severus' shoulders. "You know that. You have saved more lives than you have taken. At least you made Vernon Dursley's death a merciful one."

"It is more than he deserved," Severus remarked. "From the way we found Potter, Vernon Dursley was no better than some of the Deatheaters."

"That is not for us to judge, Severus," Dumbledore admonished.

"I apologize, Headmaster." Severus bowed his head.

"Severus, there is good and evil in all people. Vernon Dursley doted on his son. Unfortunately, he was cruel to Harriet. He feared that which he could not understand. He was unable to comprehend her ability to do magic and saw it as unnatural. Just as there are wizards like Voldemort who believe that Muggles are inferior simply because they have no magic. To them they are little more than playthings. These are just a few of the reasons our worlds have been kept separate."

"I am more than aware of the reasons behind our laws, Albus, and I of all people agree with them having had an abusive Muggle father."

"I know, my boy. I should have done more for you. It was a failing on my part. Had I interceded sooner you may not have been led towards the dark."

"You are not to blame, Albus. I made my own choices," Snape replied. "It is water under the bridge now. You were there when I needed you most and that is all that matters."

"Thank you, Severus, your forgiveness means much to me."

"There is nothing to forgive, Headmaster," Severus asserted, shaking his head. "Now I must impart some information which I believe may have been the cause of the collapse of the wards around the Dursley home."

"Severus, did you discover something while with Voldemort?"

"No, Sir, I believe the wards fell for entirely other reasons which I only became aware of myself earlier today just before you summoned me after you were alerted that the wards were collapsing." Snape kept his voice and features neutral and handed Dumbledore his mother's box. "The contents of this box should explain everything. I found it earlier today at my house in Spinner's End. It had been hidden it in a secret compartment my mother placed in the basement."

"Eileen was a clever witch," Dumbledore remarked, brow creased thoughtfully. "She must have wanted to conceal the contents of this box very badly. How is it that you have only now discovered it?"

"My mother had it well hidden in an old store room. She died before she was able to tell me what it contained, but charmed it so that I would be able to discover it when the time was right," Snape explained.

"Have you spoken with her portrait about its contents?"

"I have. However, I will explain further once you have seen what it contains." Severus sat back in his chair, arms folded across his chest, signaling that Dumbledore should examine what had been so long hidden.

The elderly wizard slowly opened the box and read the letter it contained before examining the other items it held. His blue eyes began to twinkle as her examined each item, checking them with his wand to make certain they were not some elaborate hoax. He finally let out a sigh and looked up at the Potions Master with a delighted smile.

"It seems Severus that not only have our hopes for Harriet's safety have been solved but that you now have a family."

"Do you honestly believe that the Minister will believe this?" Snape snorted. "I could hardly believe it myself. The girl is an ego centric brat and has none of the Snape family traits."

"I notice that you only refer to young Harriet, yet you have said nothing about Lily having been your sister. I think, Severus, that once you get to know Harriet you will discover that she is much more like Lily than James." He shot a warning look over his glasses before Snape could interrupt. "As for the ministry, I believe you are fully capable of brewing the _Consanguintas Familia_ potion?"

"Of course, Headmaster," Snape responded, sneering. "I have the ingredients necessary in my private stock. It takes about two hours to brew, but it also requires blood from the parties involved."

"Then it should be no problem." Dumbledore's eyes were practically on fire with his delight. "We shall move Harriet to Headquarters and you may brew it in your lab there first thing tomorrow morning. It is late and we still must attend to the Order meeting."

"Surely you will not tell them that I am her uncle?"

"Not at this time. Once we have firmly established the fact it will be necessary to do so to keep the Ministry from getting custody."

"The Minister will protest on the grounds that I have been a Deatheater, Albus!" he protested.

"He will be unable to do so, my boy, since even he cannot breach blood relationships. It is forbidden to do so, as Cornelius well knows. Besides, if he even tries to bring it up I will remind him that you were a spy for the light."

"What about my current spying duties? Surely you don't mean for me to give them up. We need the information I can supply," Severus argued.

"We can find other ways to get information, Severus. I do not wish to jeopardize either you or Harriet. In fact, I would have you work with her on her dueling skills and begin _Occlumency_ lessons once again as well as _Legillemency_."

"Albus, the girl has shown no desire to learn and after what she did with my pensieve…"

"Enough, Severus!" Dumbledore exclaimed, annoyed. "You and Harry will need to build a relationship. You are the only family either of you has and that will require gaining one another's trust. This will aid you both while training. You are both key players in the defeating of Voldemort."

"Very well, Headmaster, I will train her. However I will not start immediately. She needs time to fully recover from her injuries. I will also be setting down certain rules for her to follow. She has been allowed to run amok for far too long. She lacks discipline and must learn to follow orders. She acts without thinking, just like most Gryffindors."

"Yet, she seems to have a certain amount of cunning, wouldn't you agree, Severus? She was able to conceal her family life for quite some time. Perhaps you will be able to put her in touch with her other half?"

"Other half, whatever are you talking about, Albus?"

"I probably shouldn't tell you this, Severus, but Harry has more than one secret. I know for a fact that the Sorting Hat did not originally want to place her into Gryffindor."

"What! Then where was she supposed to go?" Severus queried in disbelief.

"Slytherin. It appears she has more of the Snape genes than you supposed, my boy," Dumbledore answered, blue eyes shining with mirth.

"Surely you jest, Albus. A Potter in my house. That is laughable."

"No, Severus, it is not. Her great great grandfather, Julian Potter was in Slytherin. He and I were good friends for many years before his untimely death in a Quidditch accident."

"Figures it would be playing that infernal game," Snape snorted. "In any event I will try to keep an open mind. However I am willing to bet that you are wrong about the girl."

"I will take that bet. What do you have in mind?"

"Hmm…Let me see. If I win you will not allow the other teachers to take points from Slytherin house next semester for one month. If you win I will not take any points from Gryffindor," Snape stated smugly.

"You seem quite certain that you will win, Severus," Dumbledore replied, eyes twinkling madly.

"I am."

"Very well, my boy, but do not be too upset when you loose. I fear that the school would not survive your temper." Snape simply rolled his eyes, unable to contain himself. "Now let us shake hands on the matter," Dumbledore instructed, offering his hand. Snape took it firmly, a blue light surrounding their clasped hands, sealing the bet.

"Now that we have settled the matter I believe we need to go to the infirmary. It is time we woke Harriet. She needs to be settled into bed at Grimauld Place before the Order meeting. Tomorrow will be time enough to inform her about your relationship."

"I expect she will be as delighted as I was," Snape responded sarcastically.

"Oh, I think she will come around. Harry may be strong willed but she knows the risks involved in this war," Dumbledore said, moving towards his office door, Snape following behind.

"_Well, there is one bright side to all of this,"_ Snape thought as they left the office. _"I can't wait to see Potter's face when she learns that I am her uncle and new guardian." _He was glad that Dumbledore did not see his lips curl up into an evil grin as he pictured the girl's reaction to the news.

16


	6. Chapter 6

LOST CHILD

Chapter 5

Fate Has A Twisted Sense of Humor

Harriet woke slowly, the effects of the Dreamless Sleep causing her to feel lethargic. She could feel warmth on her right cheek, the bed softly cushioning her tired achy body. Gradually opening her eyes, she felt a wave of panic. She was no longer at Hogwarts. The warmth on her face was coming from a shaft of sunlight peeking through an opening in the worn velvet curtains. Shifting her gaze, she squinted while looking about, automatically reaching for the night table to retrieve her glasses. Her heart raced faster realizing she was in Grimauld Place! Struggling to sit up, she pushed aside the duvet, swinging her legs onto the floor_. 'I have to get out of here. This is Sirius' house. How could they do_ _this to me?'_ she thought wildly. Memories of Sirius' death flooded her mind. Standing unsteadily, Harriet managed to take three clumsy steps, pain stabbing through her abdomen, before falling to the floor. She let out a wail of grief and pain, hunching over and drawing her knees up as the door burst open.

"Potter," Snape's velvety baritone stated, "what are you doing out of bed?"

"Oh dear, did she cause any further damage to her injuries Severus?" Molly Weasley questioned, trailing behind the Potions Master as he stalked over to where Harry was huddled on the floor.

"I'm all right!" Harriet looked up at Snape as he scanned his wand over her body.

"Indeed, you are not alright, Potter. You were seriously injured yesterday, as you well know. Fortunately, it does not seem that you have exacerbated your injuries in your foolish attempt to get up."

"Harry, what were you thinking trying to get up like that?" Mrs. Weasley scolded, hands on her hips, while Snape bent down to pick her up. Placing her carefully back into bed, he raised his left brow, awaiting her reply to the Weasley matriarch.

"Uh…I had to use the loo," she lied, not daring to look at Snape. He would know it was only a half truth. Her bladder was feeling full but it was nothing she couldn't handle. Years of being locked up by the Dursleys had taught her that.

"You should have called for help dear," Mrs. Weasley admonished, muttering a spell to relieve her bladder. "The room was charmed to let us know when you woke up."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley, but why am I here? Why aren't I at Hogwarts?" Harriet asked, running through the previous day's events in her foggy brain.

"Because, Potter, if you recall, Fudge is trying to make you a ward of the Ministry," Snape intoned with a sneer. "I hardly think you would want to be spending your last weeks of holiday as his ward."

"Sorry, Sir, but after we reached the school things are a bit hazy. I remember Remus and Mr. Weasley coming and telling the Headmaster about the Minister. Then, Madam Pomfrey was yelling that I should be in St. Mungo's while she worked on me, but not much else afterwards. How did I get here?"

"We brought you once the Minister had left and Professor Snape returned to the castle. He carried you through the floo himself and refused to let anyone else near you other than Poppy Pomfrey. She took care of you while we had an Order meeting," Dumbledore explained from the doorway, coming into the room. "She was still furious that you were not in St. Mungo's but I was able to calm her down."

"Wait…what do you mean Professor Snape returned to the castle? Where was he?" Harry questioned, noting that Snape was glaring at the Headmaster as she looked between the two men.

"Professor Snape was summoned following the raid on Privet Drive. Voldemort was not happy that his plan failed. He wanted Professor Snape to find out where you were taken."

"Albus, that is quite enough! Miss Potter does not need to know what happened with the Dark Lord," Snape growled, fists balled angrily.

"Severus is right, Albus. Harriet should not be privy to such goings on, especially in her condition. She needs to rest!" Molly glared at the two men, taking a protective stance beside the bed.

"It's all right, Mrs. Weasley. I want to know. What happened to the Dursleys? I know Dudley was hit with a curse. Was he seriously hurt? What happened to my aunt and uncle? Were they rescued from the Deatheaters?"

"Oh, Harriet, how can you be so concerned about your Muggle relatives? " Molly cried. "Dumbledore said your injuries happened before the attack. What did those horrible people do to you?"

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned. Her face paled even further as she looked from the men to Mrs. Weasley. She couldn't believe that the Headmaster had told Mrs. Weasley about her injuries. "We were attacked by Deatheaters."

"That will be enough, Molly," Dumbledore stated. "Right now Harriet needs to rest, and Professor Snape and I need to have a private word with her. I am sure she could do with some of that nice chicken soup you made for lunch." He herded her calmly towards the door.

"Very well, Albus, but this is not over. I demand to know exactly what happened to that child while under her relatives so called loving care!" Molly huffed, annoyed by the dismissal.

"Harry," Dumbledore began, sitting down beside her, "I am sorry to tell you this, child, but your relatives were killed yesterday."

"The Dursleys are dead?" Harry asked, not sure how she felt.

"I am afraid so. Your cousin was killed by the curse he was hit with. The Deatheaters captured your aunt and uncle. Severus was summoned and did all he could to rescue them but he was unsuccessful."

"I see." She nodded, studying her hands.

"I know you are upset, Harriet, and it will take some time, but you will get over the loss and go on."  
"Headmaster, I don't mean to seem disrespectful, and I'm sorry that you'll probably think me an awful person, but I am not sad over their deaths. You know what they did to me, don't you?" Dumbledore simply nodded, looking sadly over at her before Harry continued. "My uncle beat me and then he tried to have my cousin…well…he wanted to…sell me…to his business associates…for sex." Harriet choked out in a whisper. "Aunt Petunia… just… let them… do as they pleased. All… she was worried about… was that… I would… still be able to… do my chores." Harry was sobbing openly, shaking with the memories of the previous night. "I did…accidental magic…and was…able to escape…before my…cousin could…manage to…to…" she was unable to finish.

"Hush child. I understand," the old man gently pulled her into a hug, but pulled back slightly as Snape put a hand on his shoulder. She looked up uncertainly as the two men made eye contact.

"Miss Potter…Harriet," Snape studied her, dark eyes meeting green, "I have a calming draft for you, in addition to some healing potions. You need to take them and then we will speak further." He pressed the vials into her hands.

"Um…thank you Sir." Harriet dutifully swallowed the three vials, grimacing at the taste. Snape smirked at her expression, but said nothing, while the Headmaster propped her back against the pillows. She looked at the two men for a few minutes and was about to say something when Mrs. Weasley came in with a tray.

"Harriet, dear, I have brought you some lunch," she said, placing the tray on the bedside table. "Ron and Hermione would like to come up if you're feeling better."

"Perhaps later, Molly," Severus stated. "The Headmaster and I still have a few things we need to speak with Miss Potter about and time is of the essence."

"Very well, Severus, but I won't be able to keep those two away forever. I hope you will be quick. Ron and Hermione have been sick with worry since hearing about the attack."

"I am sure you can let them know that Harriet is doing better, Molly," Dumbledore remarked. "Tell the children I will be down in a little while to speak with them myself. I do not think it wise she has too many visitors just yet. Poppy will be by later on and we will let her decide."

"Headmaster, I'm fine!"

"No, you are not, Miss Potter. You have some serious internal injuries and it will be several days before you are fine!" Snape sneered.

"Severus is correct, Harry," Dumbledore soothed. "If Poppy agrees then you can have visitors."

"You just get better, Harriet. Ron and Hermione will understand," Molly assured her. "Now I will leave you three to your business."

"Thank you for lunch, Mrs. Weasley," Harriet called, as the woman exited the room.

"I think you should eat, Harry. Then we can discuss what is happening. I know you are concerned about the Minister but you have nothing to worry about."

"How can you say that, Headmaster?" she asked, taking a spoonful of the soup. She smiled at the taste; her insides warmed at once. Glancing at the men sitting beside the bed she waited for an answer to her questions. "You said the Dursleys are dead. How are you going to stop Fudge from getting guardianship?"

"Are you aware that the wards fell around the Dursley residence?" Snape questioned.

"I…yeah, I guess so. I kind of felt them fall, but I thought it was because of something Voldemort did. That was when my accidental magic took over. I was able to jump out the window when the bars vanished." Harriet looked down, concentrating on her soup. She didn't want to answer any questions about the Dursleys.

"Is that how your leg got broken?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Yes, somehow my magic finally protected me and I was able to knock my uncle against the wall and the bars on my bedroom windows disappeared. I landed in the bushes and saw the Deatheaters coming. I just figured that Voldemort was able to break through the wards because of what they did to me."

"No, Harry, we believed it was your Aunt's blood that protected you and to a lesser degree your cousin. It would not have affected the wards unless she refused to allow you to live there."

"What, and give up her slave?" she spat, pushing the soup away, suddenly loosing her appetite.

"Slave?" Dumbledore looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"I was treated worse than a house elf. According to them I had to, _'Earn my_ _keep,'_ Harriet remarked sarcastically, using her fingers to make imaginary quotes in the air. "If I didn't get the list of chores done I got no food that day and when Vernon was in a bad mood a beating too! At least I was too big for the cupboard."

"What cupboard?" Snape demanded, memories of the disastrous Occlumency lessons running through his mind.

"The cupboard under the stairs. It was my room till I went to Hogwarts."

"Oh, Harriet, why did you never tell me? I saw your medical report last night. I was horrified that they had beaten you. I would have removed you long ago," Dumbledore apologized, a tear slipping down his cheek.

"I thought you knew. My Hogwarts letter…It was addressed to The Cupboard Under the Stairs."

"Oh, Child, the letters are magically addressed. I never see them ahead of time. I just thought that Petunia was being stubborn about letting you leave home. I believed that was what caused the trouble we had getting the letters to you in the beginning."

"They didn't want me to go. If you hadn't sent Hagrid…" her voice trailed off.

"Headmaster, perhaps you and Potter should discuss this at a later date. We still must get to the Ministry and then arrange for her safe transfer once the papers are filed," Snape interjected, before they could continue. He didn't like to see the old wizard so distressed.

"Yes, of course, Severus," he agreed, blue eyes brightening. "Harriet, when we mentioned that the wards fell, it was because we discovered that your mother was placed in the Evans household when their own daughter was still born. She had a fraternal twin brother whom their mother kept with her. Neither knew that they were related until your mother's brother found a letter from their deceased mother. Since they were blood wards, once the truth was known, it caused them to collapse."

"Are you saying that I wasn't related to the Dursleys?"

"Not by blood," Snape intoned. "Petunia was not her true sister, although she didn't know this either."

"But why would my mum's mother do such a thing? Didn't she want her? You said she was a twin."

"It was done to protect her. Apparently her husband threatened the child and accused you maternal grandmother of infidelity. Of course it wasn't true. She believed that her son would be able to survive any problems but your mother was directly threatened. She knew that another neighborhood woman, Rose Evans, was pregnant. When she discovered the child was stillborn she put your mother in its place. She then obliterated the Evans's as well as the midwife. Being a twin your mother was small. Even though she was three weeks old she was the size of a healthy newborn."

"So I have an uncle? Does he know about me? "

"Yes, Harry, he knows. It was a bit of a shock for him as well. However, he knew your mother before Hogwarts since they lived in the same neighborhood. In fact, she was his best friend." Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled, and Snape scowled in his direction.

"Really? Why didn't Sirius or Remus ever tell me about him? If he was friends with mum…"

"I doubt they would have told you anything good," Snape intoned, pursing his lips distastefully. "They did not count your uncle amongst their friends."

"Oh, I guess not. I hope they weren't mean to him. I am still disgusted by what they did to you professor," Harry remarked, shamefaced. "I never told anyone, Sir, and I apologize for my father's behavior. I asked Sirius why they did such a thing and all he would say is that they were young and a bit wild so they acted stupidly."

"You need not apologize for their childish pranks, Miss Potter."

"Then let me apologize for poking my nose into your Pensieve. I was only curious to find out what was going on with the Order. No one ever told me it was a personal invasion of someone's privacy or I never would have done it."

"Very well, apology accepted. However, I expect you will not do anything of the sort in the future unless the person allows you to view their memories."

"I won't, Sir, I promise," she answered contritely.

"Now that the matter of Harriet's behavior during Occlumency lessons has been resolved, I hope you will consider starting them again Severus."

"I will consider it, Albus, but it is unlikely."

"I was rubbish at it, Headmaster, but I think a part of it was because I wanted to know about the visions. It was a stupid thing to do. I got Sirius killed…"she whispered.

"No, Potter, you did not. Your godfather did care about you. Lupin and I both tried to make him stay here but he insisted on going to the Ministry."

"Yes, but if I had only tried harder…"

"Enough of your nonsense. I held no love for Black. However, I did respect his desire to protect you. You are not responsible for his actions. He went because he wanted to rescue someone he cared about. Just as you went to the Ministry believing he was in danger. By blaming yourself you only insult his memory."

"Severus is right, Harry. Sirius left the house of his own volition. I doubt even I could have stopped him." Dumbledore counseled her gently. "Now I think it is time we finished our business. Your uncle needs to file the guardianship papers. Since it is a blood bond Minister Fudge will be unable to fight the law that it will invoke. We will need a sample of your blood, Harriet."

"Headmaster, has my uncle agreed to this guardianship? Is it safe to go with him? What if he is in league with Voldemort?"

"Harriet, I would trust your uncle with my life. He is a member of the Order of the Phoenix. You need not worry about Voldemort and neither will he after today."

"Alright then, but who is he and when will I meet him?"

"You already know him," Dumbledore remarked casually, making a small cut on her hand with a knife he had pulled from his robes. Snape handed him a vial into which Dumbledore put three drops of her blood. "Now all we need is three drops from your uncle and it should turn a brilliant green indicating your relationship."

"Are you going to see him now? I thought familial potions must be done within ten minutes of drawing the blood from each person?"

"You are quite correct, Potter. I see you at least read some of your potions books," Snape smirked. "As for our obtaining his blood in a timely manner that will be no problem; you see, Potter, I am Lily's fraternal twin brother, and your uncle," Snape's velvety voice chuckled while he sliced his finger and added the blood. The potion instantly turned a vivid green, not unlike the color of Harry's eyes. Yet, all she could do was look on dumbfounded, jaw hanging open in shock, unable to find her voice.

Snape smirked evilly, left brow elevated. He would have laughed aloud at the dumbfounded expression on the little brat's face, except he refused to allow her to see how amused he was by the whole situation. At least now she would be under his control. There would be some discipline in her life. No more running around the castle unsupervised and getting into trouble. However, any discipline would be justified; there would be no beatings or starvation. He may not like his niece, but he could be fair, and she would be well cared for. It was his duty now; he certainly owed it to Lily to see that her daughter was properly raised. Shaking his head, he extended one long thin finger, placing it beneath her chin. Exerting mild pressure he gently closed her mouth.

"There, at least now you don't resemble a fish out of water," Snape mocked.

Harry blinked, looking up at the Potions Master. She shook her head to clear it of the buzzing that had taken over when Snape had informed her that he was her long lost uncle.

"How long have you known, Sir? I mean, that you're my mum's twin brother?"

"As the Headmaster has already explained, I only discovered the truth about the relationship yesterday. We believe that is what caused the deterioration in the wards around Privet Drive."

"I wouldn't matter anymore now. You said that my supposed relatives were killed by the Dark Lord and his followers. Did anyone else die in the fighting?"

"Not directly. However, Mr. Malfoy was also killed by the Dark Lord."

"Your godson, but I thought….I mean…"

"You believed he wished to become a Deatheater?" Snape interrupted, voice harsh, dark eyes glittering angrily.

"Yes…I'm sorry…I…"

"You've nothing to be sorry for, Harriet. You are quite correct. He died when his mother attempted to prevent his receiving the mark. Both his mother and I had tried to dissuade him from the ideas that Lucius planted into his brain since birth. It all came to naught. The Dark Lord murdered Draco to punish his mother. She tried to tell him that Draco was too young to become a Deatheater," Snape explained, voice raspy with feelings of loss and anger over his godson's death.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I may not have liked Draco, but I had no desire to see him dead. Humph," she snorted, "first Sirius and now Draco. We both felt the same way about them. Rather ironic, don't you think? My godfather and your godson, both killed, both loved and disliked by either of us. Not to mention that we suddenly find ourselves related to one another. The great bat of the dungeons and the brat who lived," Harry laughed at the incongruity of the entire situation. "Fate certainly has a twisted sense of humor where we are concerned. Wouldn't you say so professor?"

"Indeed, Miss Potter, it certainly does. Had anyone told either of us a few days ago that we would be in this situation, I am certain that we would have hexed them from here to eternity."

"So, where do we go from here, Sir?"

"I am going with the Headmaster to the Ministry. While you, Miss Potter, are going to take some more healing potions and rest until Madam Pomfrey arrives. We shall speak more after all the arrangements for your guardianship have been taken care of," Snape said, pulling two more vials from his pockets.

Harry just rolled her eyes and took the two potions, her face indicative of the awful taste. Snape handed her a glass of water to help dissipate the flavor and pulled the duvet up around her. Satisfied that she would rest, he looked over to Dumbledore. The old man nodded and they left the room. It wouldn't take long at the Ministry. Then he would have to make some decisions as to where he and the brat would be able to live safely. He knew he could no longer spy for the Order. Once news of his relationship with Potter became known the Dark Lord would expect him to bring her to him. Hell would freeze over first.

Harry lay in bed, her mind going a mile a minute. Snape was her uncle! Ron was going to have a bloody fit. She could just see him now, saying it was all a ruse to get her to Voldemort. Hermione, of course, would be more reasonable and point out all the positives, reminding Ron that Snape was a spy for the Order. 'Argghh," she thought, 'this is just too much to take in. I am going to have to live with him! At least I don't think he'll be as bad as the Dursleys. Maybe I'll only get stuck cleaning cauldrons all day. Dumbledore said he and my mum were best friends. How sad that they didn't know about being twins. Fate really does have a twisted sense of humor,' she mused, yawning. Scooting further down into the soft bed she sighed, closing her eyes. It would do no good to think about it now. She could feel the potions Snape had given her working on her body, relaxing her muscles, and easing her pain. Sleep seemed like a much nicer idea at the moment…

11


	7. Chapter 7

LOST CHILD

Chapter 6

MAYHEM AT THE MINISTRY

Dumbledore and Snape exited the front door of Grimwauld Place and quickly apparated to the Ministry of Magic. Appearing in the Atrium they made their way over to the reception desk to have their wands checked. A plain young woman with mousy brown hair, her face scarred from a bad case of Dragon Pox, sat filing her nails with a bored expression. She looked up when they approached the desk, her striking violet eyes making the disfigurement to her cheeks stand out even more. "Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor Snape, may I be of service to you?" she queried, recognizing the two men immediately from her school days.

"Good morning, Miss Greenbriar," Dumbledore smiled jovially. "We are here on personal business to see Dorcus Castlebury in the Department of Wizarding Child Services."

"I see, may I have your wands please?"

"Of course." Dumbledore nodded, handing over his wand. "I see you have left your job in your family's restaurant."

"I didn't like waitressing and there was no future in it. My brother is running the restaurant with his wife since my parents retired to France. They didn't like me working up front where people could see my face. My sister-in-law claimed it made the customers uncomfortable," she explained, handing Dumbledore back his wand. "Professor Snape, I need to check your wand too." Snape nodded as she picked up his wand between two fingers. She had never liked Snape and he would often leave her in tears. It was rumored that he was a vampire. She could certainly see why, with his pale complexion and forbidding appearance. She often got the feeling that he could look right into her soul. She shivered involuntarily at the memory as she handed him back his wand.

Snape vaguely recalled Helena Greenbriar as being in Hufflepuff. She had been an average student in Potions and only scored an Acceptable in her OWL's, not that he had expected her to get into his NEWT level class. Her class work had been tolerable but she could never grasp the theory behind the work. She would often burst into tears when he critiqued her essays. He sneered down at her, noticing how she tried to suppress a shudder when she returned his wand.

"Thank you, Miss Greenbriar. Have a pleasant day." Dumbledore smiled, turning towards the lifts with Snape.

"I'm sure I shall, Headmaster," she replied. 'Now, to notify the Minister; he told me there would be a big bonus if I let him know whether the Headmaster came in and what he was up to,' she thought. Concealing a furtive grin behind her hand she watched as the two wizards disappeared into the lift. Neither was aware of the urgent memo she hurriedly penned to send up to Fudge's office.

"My contact as all of the papers ready for you, Severus," Dumbledore stated, pushing the button for the basement. Fortunately, they were alone in the lift so he could speak freely. "We shouldn't be more than an hour at most. You simply need to present the blood samples and your mother's letter."

"I assume they will be checking the items for any spells or charms which would indicate they may have been faked or fraudulent?"

"You are quite correct in your assumptions, Severus. Dorcus is very thorough when checking for any kind of discrepancies."

"Humph," Snape snorted. "I am surprised that with my history that your friend even believed you."

"Dorcas Castlebury owes me a favor. She is also a clandestine member of the Order, much like you have been." Dumbledore's lips twisted with amusement, blue eyes twinkling beneath his spectacles.

"I sincerely doubt that either of us has much in common." Severus frowned, rolling his eyes.

"On the contrary, Severus, Dorcas is one of my spies within the Ministry; and a very good one I might add."

"What kind of spying could she possibly do within Wizarding Child Services?" Snape asked, left brow raised in question.

"Bloodlines, my Dear Boy. Dorcas informs me of any suspicious inquiries that her office receives in relation to Muggleborns and Halfbloods. She also lets me know who takes custody of any of the Death Eater's children whose parents have been killed or placed in Azkaban. In addition, she keeps me informed of any wizarding children who have been able to escape attacks by the Death Eaters upon their families."

"Why have I never seen her at the Order meetings?"

"Dorcas prefers to remain anonymous for the protection of her family. It helps to keep any suspicion away from her spying at work."

"I understand, but that still doesn't explain why she would agree to my guardianship over Potter," Snape remarked, as the lift came to a stop. He followed the elder wizard out and they proceeded down the hallway.

"Dorcas is aware of your role in the Order, Severus," Dumbledore continued. "It was what prompted her to become a member of the Order of the Phoenix in the first place." Dumbledore raised his hand to stop Snape from objecting before he could finish. "You were instrumental in saving her nephews during the attack in Wiltshire six months ago. One of the families the Death Eaters attacked was her brother's. Unfortunately, her brother and his wife were killed. You were able to get the two boys to safety using your emergency Portkey to the infirmary. The eldest was a first year and the other child will be starting Hogwarts this fall."

"That was the time my mask slipped. I was sure I would be hauled off to Azkaban but you told me you had taken care of the problem."

"Indeed I did," Dumbledore chuckled. "Young Jasper Woodard recognized you as his Potions teacher. He told his aunt when she arrived to pick the boys up from the Hogwarts infirmary. Naturally, Dorcas came directly to my office. She wanted to know how the boys survived the attack, informing me that we had a Death Eater on staff. It was then that I explained to her about the Order of the Phoenix and your role. She already knew about your previous trial after the first war and was concerned that you were actually a loyal Death Eater despite your acquittal."

"I understand, Albus, but it was a risk to let her know of my role in the war. One slip on her part and I would have been killed."

"I made sure that she could not speak of it by placing a charm on her that would obliviate any memories she had should anyone ever question her."

"Albus, I have never heard of such a charm."

"I created it when I had to tell her about what happened to prevent her going to the Ministry. It is a form of the_ Fidelius_ combined with a memory charm."

"I should like to learn this charm, Headmaster, when you have the time."

"I will be happy to explain it to you, Severus, but it will have to wait. Just know we have to complete our business here," Dumbledore replied, stopping in front of a door marked '_Wizarding Child Services, Department of Guardianship and Adoptions,'_ in flashing blue and pink letters. The elder wizard's eyes twinkled merrily when he saw Snape roll his eyes at the colors before entering the office.

"May I help you?" The receptionist inquired politely.

"Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape to see Dorcas Castlebury; she is expecting us," Snape informed her.

"Just one moment." Waving her wand over the appointment book their names magically appeared before vanishing once again. "All appointments are kept confidential and client's names are protected to ensure privacy," she explained. "I'll just let her know you're here." She rose from the desk and disappeared through a door at the rear of the office coming back a moment later. "You may both go right in."

"Thank you," Dumbledore answered, leading the way towards the inner office.

"Albus, how good to see you again," Dorcas Castlebury greeted as he came through the door. She had a warm smile with soft brown eyes. Curly blond locks framed her plump face, and she appeared to be in her late forties.

"It is a pleasure to see you looking so well, Dorcas. I hope those nephews of yours are not wearing you down with their antics."

"Humph, antics indeed," she huffed. "Jasper came home from Hogwarts with something called a Nosebleed Nougat and scared me half to death."

"Oh my, I will have to have a word with the Weasley twins again," Dumbledore responded.

"You needn't bother, Albus, I have already spoken with Arthur Weasley. Jasper told me where he got them after receiving a good sound paddling from my husband. We spent over an hour with him in 's after he took some before we found out they were simply joke candy some of the children used to get out of classes."

"Indeed, they are somewhat of a problem as are some of the other things the Weasley twins have developed," Dumbledore apologized.

"No matter, Albus, we should get down to business. I do not trust the Minister's spies not to have told him you are here."

"I agree, Madam Castlebury," Snape interjected.

"Ah, Dorcus, I have been remiss. I should have introduced you to Professor Snape as soon as we entered."

"Don't worry about it, Albus. I am fully aware of who he is. The question being is he actually the uncle of Harriet Jamal Potter and is he fit to be her guardian." She turned to the Potions Master and studied him intently. "Under ordinary circumstances I would be remiss to even hear this case but I owe you a debt which cannot be repaid. Albus has informed me of your return to the light before the Potters were killed. However, he wouldn't tell me what made you come back to our side. Would you be willing to let me in on your reasons?"

"Madam Castlebury, that is a very private matter but I will tell you that Lily Evans and I knew each other growing up before Hogwarts. She was my best friend although I did not know she was my sister. I have a letter from my late mother which will explain how she came to live with the Evans family," Snape explained, handing her the letter.

"I see." She frowned up at him before unfolding the letter and reading it. "May I ask what caused you two to have a breech in your friendship?"

"I fell in with a crowd of my fellow Slytherins who were not exactly the pillars of virtue," he smirked, "and when she came to my defense after a group of bullies from another house embarrassed me in public I became angry that a girl was coming to my rescue. I called her a foul name."

"What was so bad that she refused to speak with you again?"

"I called her a Mudblood," Snape answered softly. "I tried to apologize later but she wouldn't listen. I lost my best friend due to my pride that day."

"I understand you are a Halfblood."

"Yes, my father was a Muggle."

"You were a Death Eater at one time."

"I was, but I became a spy for the Order of the Phoenix when I learned that the Dark Lord had targeted the Potters. Despite the fact that Lily's husband and I did not like one another I did not wish to see them come to harm. I went to Albus and he gave me a way out. I became a spy."

"Would you be willing to answer some of these same questions for me under Veritaserum? Albus has already explained your role in the Order, but I must have absolute proof. This is a very delicate situation."

"As long as you do not ask any more questions about what transpired when I went to Albus after the Potters were targeted I will agree to do so."

"Very well, I will agree to your terms since I trust Albus to know the truth and will respect both your privacy. However, we will need a witness other than Albus. Would you mind if I bring in my secretary?"

"Forgive me, Madam Castlebury, but can you be sure she will not divulge any information?" Snape asked bluntly.

"I assure you, Professor Snape, that she will not betray your secrets. I trust her implicitly. Voldemort killed her husband when he found out he testified against his fellow Death Eaters after the first war. She didn't know of his activities until his arrest and her family cast her out. She is my cousin and has suffered greatly due to an arranged marriage which was disastrous in more ways than one. You see her husband was Igor Karkaroff. It will also ease her mind to know that you are actually not still one of Voldemort's followers."

"Severus, the choice is yours, but I suggest you accept the terms." Dumbledore spoke quietly from the chair he had conjured in the corner.

"Very well, Albus, but you must perform the same charm that you placed on Madam Castlebury after the raid on Wiltshire."

"Will your cousin agree to this, Dorcas?"

"She will," she answered firmly. Summoning the other woman from the outer office she briefly explained the situation. Her secretary quickly agreed, taking a seat beside Dumbledore, while Madam Castlebury removed a vial of Veritaserum from her desk and handed it to the Potions Master. Dorcas knew that he would want to inspect it to be sure it was genuine. He nodded in acceptance and she placed three drops on his tongue. Once it took effect she began the questioning. "What is your full name?"

"Severus Tobias Snape."

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"No."

"Have you ever been a loyal Death Eater?"

"Yes."

"How long were you one of Voldemort's followers?"

"Three years. From the time I was seventeen till I turned twenty."

"Are you a spy for the Order of the Phoenix?"

"I am."

"Will you continue to spy if given custody of Miss Potter?"

"No, Albus will not allow it."

"Why?"

"The Dark Lord will want me to bring him Miss Potter, when I fail to do so he will have me killed too."

"Do you want to bring him Miss Potter?"

"No, she is my niece. I swore an oath long ago to protect her before I even knew of our relationship."

"I understand that you and Harriet do not like one another. Why is that?"

"I believed her to be spoiled and arrogant like her father. She is undisciplined and runs around the castle getting into trouble. I frequently had her in detention."

"I see. Would you ever use corporal punishment on her?"

"Only a few swats on her bottom if she does not follow my rules and gets into serious trouble."

"Do you not think that she will see this as just more abuse from another guardian?"

"No, I will discuss it with her. I would never beat or harm a child in that manner!" Snape responded.

"Will you see that she is well cared for, fed, clothed, and comforted as any child should be?"

"I will see to her needs. She is my only family. I cared for her mother."

"Do you believe you could care about Harriet?"

"I don't know. I was wrong about her being arrogant and spoiled. She is not the girl I believed her to be." Snape answered, the truth serum wearing off. He blinked as he came back to himself, keeping his face impassive.

"Albus, may we have the blood samples for inspection now?"

"I have them here," he replied, pulling vials from within his pocket. There are two for you to run your own test and the other was the one Severus and I carried out before we came."

"Just give me a moment to test them," Madam Castlebury remarked, running her wand over them to detect them for any spells or charms. The only thing she found was the preservation spell on the blood to keep it fresh. She then did a family tree on Harriet's sample before repeating it on Severus'. Then she mixed them and the resultant green confirmed what the family trees stated. Snape was her uncle. He had been honest with her. Turning back to others in the room she spoke to her secretary. "Agnes, will you get the guardianship papers from the top drawer of my desk please?"

"Right away," she replied. Taking the forms from the desk she asked, "Do you need me to be a witness?"

"Yes, you can be the second witness. I just need Professor Snape to swear the oath and then we can sign the papers. "Professor, if you would raise your wand, please repeat after me." She waited for him to do as she instructed before she began. "I, Severus Tobias Snape do hereby agree to take care of my niece, Harriet Jamal Potter. I will see that she is fed, clothed, educated, and kept in good health until she reaches the age of seventeen. I will never abuse or neglect her and assume full responsibility for her care and protection acting in lieu of her natural parents who are now deceased."

"I, Severus Tobias Snape do hereby agree to take care of my niece, Harriet Jamal Potter. I will see that she is fed, clothed, educated, and kept in good health until she reaches the age of seventeen. I will never abuse or neglect her and assume full responsibility for her care and protection acting in lieu of her natural parents who are now deceased," Snape repeated in his rich baritone.

"Now if you will sign here," she stated, indicating the line on the guardianship papers. "Albus you need to sign too as does Agnes on the lines indicated for the witnesses." She waited until they were done and then added her signature. With a wave of her wand, she affixed the department seal and the papers disappeared with a pop. Just as they disappeared the door burst open revealing Minister Fudge, his Undersecretary, Delores Unbridge, and his assistant, Percy Weasley.

"I demand you stop this at once!" Fudge bellowed. "I am placing Harriet Potter under protection as a ward of the Ministry!"

"Where is the child? I will need to see that she is taken to St. Mungo's for a thorough evaluation." Umbridge smiled, with a twisted grin.

"I am afraid she is not here, Delores," Dumbledore answered.

"Then where is she? Hogwarts has been searched several times and she has not been returned there!" Fudge blustered, face red with anger. "I know you have her Dumbledore. You don't really think I believed that cock and bull you gave me that you had no idea who had taken her away from her home after the attack?"

"As a matter of fact, I have been informed that Harriet is safe and recuperating from her injuries. I checked on her myself not an hour ago," Dumbledore informed him, eyes twinkling.

"Tsk, Tsk, Headmaster, you should have notified the Minister immediately. The child is very disturbed and needs to be in hospital." Delores sighed. "Mr. Weasley, do you have the papers to make her a ward of the Ministry for Madam Castlebury."

"Right here, Mistress Umbridge," Percy said, stepping forward and handing over a sheaf of papers.

"I'll just take those," Madam Castlebury stated, snatching the papers from his hands. She read them over briefly and smiled up at the Minister. "I'm afraid these papers are worthless, Cornelius. You are claiming guardianship under the pretext that Miss Potter has no living relatives," she purred deep in her throat. "You really should know better than to interfere with Wizarding Child Services."

"Now see here, Dorcas, the child's parents have been deceased for fourteen years and her aunt and uncle were killed by the Death Eaters. She has no other family. James Potter was an only child."

"On the contrary, Cornelius, James Potter may have been an only child but Lily Evans was not."

"Really, Dorcas, you heard what the Minister just said. Lily's sister and her husband were killed yesterday. Now validate the papers so we can find the child and see that she gets the proper attention that she requires," Delores Umbridge snapped.

"Except for the fact that Lily was not her sister's blood relative as everyone believed. She was placed with the Evans family as an infant. Her biological uncle is very much alive."

"What?!" Fudge gasped. "Just what tripe has Dumbledore been feeding to you?"

"Only the truth, Minister, which has been verified with Veritaserum and blood samples."

"Then why has this uncle not come forward before?" Delores simpered. "Where has he been keeping himself all this time?"

"He has been at Hogwarts for quite some time and has only just become aware that his sister was adopted by the Evans family," Dumbledore responded nonchalantly.

"Really, Albus, there is no one on staff that is young enough to be Lily's kin aside from Snape and he…"

"Is in fact Miss Potter's missing uncle," Madam Castlebury interrupted Umbridge.

"That is preposterous!" Fudge yelled. "Snape is an only child. What kind of game are you playing Dumbledore?"

"Actually, Minister, I am in fact Miss Potter's uncle. As Madam Castlebury stated previously I have been questioned under Veritaserum and provided the necessary blood samples to prove our relationship. Of course, if you wish to view the evidence I am sure she will be willing to show them to you." Snape commented, his voice soft, black eyes glittering dangerously. All his students knew better than to question him when he spoke in that manner, but the Minister was too much of a fool to heed the warning.

"I most certainly do!"

"Very well, Cornelius, here are the tests on the blood samples. The testimony is sealed as is customary to protect the individual's privacy." She snapped her fingers and the paperwork appeared in the air in front of him. He quickly scanned the blood lines but continued to argue.

"This is a fraud. He is a Potions Master and could have altered the outcomes!"

"I am afraid that is not possible, Minister. I tested the samples myself and performed the necessary spells. There has been no tampering. In addition, my secretary witnessed Professor Snape's testimony under Veritaserum. Before you try and say the potion was faked, I will have you know that I brewed it myself!" Dorcas remarked, coldly.

"He is a Death Eater. Surely you cannot allow him to have custody of the child?" Umbridge questioned, coughing into her hand.

"On the contrary, Delores, he was cleared of all charges fourteen years ago and this was verified during his questioning. "You, on the other hand, have been named in a complaint directed to my office about the illegal use of a blood quill."

"Ahem, I have no such quill in my possession. I told you the Potter girl was disturbed. It would be just like her to make something like this up."

"Actually, Miss Potter made no complaint. It comes from a number of parents who claimed you used it on their children during detentions. Not the least of which is Amelia Bones' niece, Susan, in addition to my own nephew, Jasper. I can assure you that my office is looking into the matter with her. If charges are brought against you and you're found guilty it is a minimum sentence of five years in Azkaban." Dorcas Castlebury smirked, watching the other witch blanch.

"I had better not find that my niece has also been treated in such a manner or you will find that both Madam Bones and Madam Castlebury will not be alone in making certain that you're punished appropriately, Delores." Snape loomed over the woman, glowering threateningly.

"Delores, this could jeopardize your position," Fudge backed away from her. He had enough problems without more scandal within the Ministry. "Go back to your office and I will speak with you later."

"Yes, Minister." She backed out of the room retreating as fast as possible, mumbling under her breath about how she hated children.

"Weasley go and prepare a press release denying any knowledge of her conduct. If this gets out it could be my political ruin."

"I'll get right on it "Minister Fudge," Percy replied, rushing from the room.

"This issue is still not over, Dorcas. I intend to file an objection within the Wizengamot." Fudge postured, trying to appear threatening.

"You can file as many appeals as you like, but the fact of the matter is that all blood relations are granted custody when deemed fit by an investigation by Children's Services, even over the objections of the Ministry. That is one of the reasons that this department works independently from Ministry influence under our decrees and old laws. It was done so that unscrupulous persons could not interfere with, or steal from children, who are unable to defend themselves. I am sure the public would be quite distressed to learn that you wanted to interfere with a blood relative's right to raise his long lost sister's child. Especially when said child is Harriet Potter, whom you have already wronged by your failure to believe her when she said that a certain Dark Lord had returned. In addition, there is the matter of your Undersecretary's conduct when you tried to interfere at Hogwarts." Fudge paled at her veiled threat. Dorcas Castlebury was a powerful witch and not one to cross. He quickly excused himself with a muttered apology to both Madam Castlebury and Professor Snape, fleeing the office. Once the outer door had closed Dumbledore burst out laughing.

"Well done, Dorcas, well done indeed."

"Thank you, Albus. Fudge is nothing more than a posturing wind bag. How he ever got elected is beyond me. It is a wonder that Amelia Bones has not yet investigated some of his conduct, especially since one of his closest political supporters was Lucius Malfoy." She puckered her lips in disgust. "It is a shame that the younger Malfoy was corrupted by his father. May I offer my condolences on the death of your godson, Professor Snape?"

"Thank you, Madam. I only wish I was able to stop him from taking the Mark. I was there when he was killed but was unable to get to him in time."

"I know. Albus gave me a report since it involved a child. It is most unfortunate. Now, I must say thank you for helping to save my nephews. It is a debt that I hope I have repaid today. It seems we are both in the position of trying to save as many children as possible from the horrors of this dreadful war."

"Indeed." Snape inclined his head. "I am sorry that I was unable to rescue your brother and his wife, but they were already beyond help. I found the boys hiding in a basement closet while searching the house. I was pulling the Portkey from my robes when my mask slipped off and your nephew saw my face. I knew that he had recognized me but I resolved not to worry about it and sent them to safety. I knew Albus would know what to do when I sent them to the infirmary."

"I was more than a little upset but listened to the Headmaster. I had heard of the Order and decided to join after he told me what you did. You are a brave man, Professor. I can't think of anyone better to protect and care for Harriet. I will be paying you a visit at Hogwarts in three months as is customary to see how you are both adjusting and to see your living quarters."

"I understand, Madam Castlebury. While she is in school Harriet will have a room in my quarters as is customary for family members. She will be able to stay there whenever she wishes to on the weekends, or during the week if necessary. Otherwise she will be in her dorm in Gryffindor tower."

"That will be most acceptable, and please don't be so formal, you may call me Dorcas." She smiled warmly up at him. "Now that our business here is settled I have an adoption to sort out. It was nice to see you again, Albus, and don't think I missed you doing that spell on Agnes once the papers were signed."

"I suspected that Fudge would arrive at any moment and I did not wish to risk waiting any longer." He grinned, looking at her over his half moon spectacles, blue eyes twinkling in amusement. "Now we will be off. Do keep me posted about any new cases involving the children."

"I will, Albus. Have a good day. You too Professor," she said escorting them to the door to see them out.

"Well that went well. Wouldn't you agree, Severus?" Dumbledore asked as they entered the lift.

"If you mean having to undergo interrogation with Veritaserum about my intentions regarding Potter and then having to listen to that idiot of a Minister, then yes, I would say it went quite well," Snape replied with a sneer. "Honestly, Albus, you could have warned me."

"The Veritaserum was an added precaution on Dorcas part. Had you refused she would have been highly suspicious of your motives. As her guardian you will be responsible for not just Harry's health and welfare but her inheritance as well. Unfortunately, Dorcas knows that there are many children whose families have taken advantage of their wards by stealing from their vaults for their own use. She is also aware that you and Harry have somewhat of a history at Hogwarts."

"And my previous associations had nothing to do with her wanting to question me?" Snape asked sarcastically.

"She was already aware of your history with the Death Eaters, Severus. Dorcas only wanted to silence any objections that might have arisen within the Ministry from Fudge or his cronies. She knew that he would make trouble. The blood relationship along with your being questioned under the Veritaserum would fully negate any objections which he might try to lodge against your claim."

"I understand, Albus. It also seems that the added question of Delores Umbridge's possible use of an illegal blood quill while teaching at Hogwarts will stop him from causing any further trouble. Were you aware of these allegations?"

"No, but the matter has not yet come before the Wizengamot; nor has Amelia Bones contacted me as of yet. If the accusations made by the parents are any indication Amelia will be in touch with me shortly."

"I am fairly certain that since her niece Susan is among those children made to use that infernal device that Delores Umbridge will pay dearly if found guilty. However, I am aware that Harriet also did a number of detentions with Delores. I too will be lodging a complaint should I find that she made her use such a thing! You are aware that she also wanted me to use Veritaserum on the children?" Snape queried, and seeing the old man nod he continued, "I was able to avoid it all but once when she took it from my stores and used it on Miss Chang after her friend Miss Edgecombe told her about Potter's little defense group."

"Filius told me about how the group punished Marietta. I think we can thank Miss Granger for that little bit of magic. It will be some time before the word traitor disappears from her forehead."

"Humph," Snape snorted, amused, "Let us hope Miss Edgecombe has learned her lesson about betraying a trust."

"While the punishment may be a bit disfiguring for a time, I believe she will get the message," Dumbledore replied. They had reached the main level and had just exited the lift when they became aware of a loud commotion over by the Floo system.

"I order you release me at once! I am the Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic! What is the meaning of this? You will all be severely punished and I will have you banned from working here ever again!" Delores Umbridge's shrill voice echoed throughout the atrium.

She was bound and being escorted by two Aurors whom both men recognized as Tonks and Shacklebolt. A crowd was gathering to watch as she continued to shriek at the two Aurors who were now joined by several others, including Mad Eye Moody.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Moody smirked, his artificial eye spinning wildly, watching the crowd. He smiled slyly, his eye fixing on the left of the fountain.

"Moody, tell these idiots to unhand me this instant."

"Actually, Delores, I am here to help them escort you to interrogation room three. Madam Bones wishes to speak with you. Something about the illegal use of a blood quill while you were at Hogwarts and the illegal interrogation of students with Veritaserum."

"Nonsense!" she screeched. "Those brats were out of control and refused to follow the rules! They are all a bunch of liars! Now release me this minute and maybe Minister Fudge will let you keep your jobs," she exclaimed, as a flash bulb popped. Turning her head wildly, she spotted Rita Skeeter coming forward from where she had been standing by the fountain.

"Undersecretary Umbridge," Skeeter addressed the witch, "Were you aware that an arrest warrant had been issued regarding your conduct while at Hogwarts? Does this have anything to do with the club started by Harriet Potter?"

"I have done nothing wrong, Rita," Umbridge drawled, straightening her clothing. "I am sure the Minister will straighten all this out shortly."

"Are you aware that several key members of the Wizengamot have called for a vote to have the Minister removed for failure to properly investigate when Potter and Dumbledore told him You Know Who had returned?" Umbridge visibly blanched at the question as Skeeter hurriedly continued, "Or that the Minister chose to believe Miss Potter was lying about the death of Cedric Diggory during the Triwizard Tournament? Is it true he sent you to Hogwarts to investigate whether she was mentally unstable and had a hand in young Diggory's death? What about his belief that Dumbledore wanted to become Minister?" She shouted the questions as her photographer continued to snap pictures of the flustered woman as she was being led away to the lifts. Turning, she spotted Dumbledore and Snape, making a bee line through the crowd towards the two wizards.

"I suggest we get out of here, Headmaster. It seems that Skeeter is coming this way."

"I agree, Severus, I believe we should make haste towards the apparition point."

"Professor Dumbledore," Skeeter called, "are you here to give testimony regarding the arrest of Undersecretary Umbridge? Does Professor Snape know anything about her alleged use of Veritaserum? The public has a right to know, Headmaster." She caught up to them as they reached the apparition point.

"Miss Skeeter," Dumbledore addressed the woman cordially. "We are here on personal business that has nothing to do with the Undersecretary."

"Have you any information on where Miss Potter has disappeared to?" she asked, shrewdly.

"Severus, why don't you go on ahead and I shall be there shortly. I believe it would be to our benefit if I spoke privately with Miss Skeeter."

"Are you certain, Headmaster?"

"Do not worry, Severus, I will see that she only prints the truth. It will give you time to make other arrangements while I speak with her."

"As you wish, Albus," Snape replied, black eyes meeting blue in a silent communication. "I shall see you before leaving." He nodded in farewell and spun on his heels, disappearing with a barely audible pop back to Grimwauld Place.

"Now, Rita, if you will accompany me back to Hogwarts, I will give you a front page story, provided you do not exaggerate and print the truth as I tell it. Your photographer need not come with us."

"Roger, get those pictures back to the Prophet while I go with Dumbledore," she directed. "I sense two scoops in one day will get us both a raise." Her photographer grinned and without a word headed back towards the Floo.

"Rita, we can Floo directly to my office," Dumbledore said, steering her towards the Floos. "We can have our little talk over tea. However, you will leave your quick quotes quill in your hand bag and I must have your witch's oath that you will not embellish the story or print any falsehoods or innuendo.

"That will be fine, Dumbledore," she answered. If this story is as good as you say it will be worth what you have asked."

"Excellent," he beamed, directing her to step into the Floo with him. Throwing down a pinch of Floo Powder they vanished into the green flames. It was time for Severus and Harry to form their new relationship and become a family. Severus may not be able to spy anymore but his role was now one of guardian and protector to the young savior. Dumbledore would see that the information about their new found relationship was made public truthfully to avoid as much gossip as possible. Severus might be annoyed that a portion of his private life was being opened up to public scrutiny but he would understand the need to do so.

10


	8. Chapter 8

LOST CHILD

Chapter 7

Friends and Relations

Snape arrived back at Grimwauld Place and entered the front door, careful not to disturb the portrait of Mrs. Black. He was in no mood to listen to the foul mouthed matriarch of the Black family spew her outrage at having her home invaded by what she would consider undesirables. He mounted the stairs swiftly, black robes billowing out behind him, heading directly to the second floor. He wanted to check on Harriet and see how her healing was progressing and give her some more potions. Moving down the hall he spotted two figures by the door to his niece's room, their backs away from him. Unaware of his presence, he approached them without a sound. His students never knew that he actually had placed a silencing charm on his boots, enabling him to catch them out of bounds, on his nightly rounds. It had also proven useful for his spying duties.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, what may I ask what are you doing by the door to Miss Potter's room," he questioned, voice soft and smooth, startling the two teens making them jump in his direction.

"We just want to see Harry, Sir," Hermione replied nervously.

"I thought she might be bored and want some company," Ron interjected. "I'm sure she could use some cheering up, Professor Snape." He shifted awkwardly from foot to foot under his hated professor's dark gaze.

"Did you receive permission to come up here and visit?"

"Ah…well…you see…" Hermione stammered, unable to lie to her professor.

"Mum said we should wait till after lunch and we finished two hours ago," Ron stubbornly responded.

"Mr. Weasley, did your mother give you permission to come up and see Miss Potter at this time?"

"Well she didn't say we couldn't," he answered, face growing red.

"Then suppose we ask her, shall we?" Snape drawled, arching his left brow.

"No, Sir, that won't be necessary. We can come back later," Hermione responded, nudging Ron in an attempt to keep him from giving Snape an angry retort.

"We just want to make sure she is all right. No one will tell us anything!" Ron glared back at his teacher, stubbornly ignoring Hermione's elbow digging into his side.

"I can assure you, Mr. Weasley, your friend will recover. Right now she needs rest and should not be disturbed. The healing potions need time to work. When she is well enough for visitors you will be allowed in and not before," Snape hissed, becoming angry at the boy's defiance.

"But…" Ron started to retort when he was interrupted by a shrill screech from the other end of the hallway.

"Ronald Weasley, what are you doing up here? I told you that I would let you know when you could see Harriet after lunch." Molly Weasley bustled up the hall, cheeks red with anger, stopping before her errant son and his girlfriend. "I would have thought you would have used some common sense, Hermione, and come to me before trying to visit Harriet," she said, exasperated.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione responded, accepting the woman's chastisement.

"You on the other hand," she pulled her son by the ear, pulling him around and giving him a good swat on the bottom with her other hand, "I should have expected nothing less."

"Owww…, Muuummmm…" Ron yelped in pain. "We were just trying to make sure Harry was okay."

"You deliberately ignored what I told you, Ronald Weasley, and I won't stand for it. You will not come up here until Professor Snape or Madam Pomfrey state that you are allowed to visit. If I so much as catch you anywhere near here again you will be scrubbing all the floors in this house for the next month. Now, the both of you get back downstairs this instant!" She shooed them off down the hall, Snape watching with amusement. The two fled down the stairs, Ron taking two at a time with Hermione close behind, neither wanting to anger the Weasley Matriarch more than they already had. "I'm sorry, Severus," she apologized, wringing her hands. "It will not happen again. I hope Ron did not give you too much of a hard time."

"Nothing that I couldn't handle, Molly. While the children's loyalty to their friend is laudable, they are both old enough to know better than to disturb Miss Potter until it is safe to do so."

"I fully agree. Now I best be getting downstairs to make sure they are not getting into any more mischief."

"One Moment, Molly, has Harriet awakened yet?"

"No, I didn't think she should be disturbed. Poppy fire called and said she would be here about three o'clock to check on her. I was on my way up to see if she was awake yet when I heard all the commotion."

"Please send Poppy up as soon as she gets here. Right now I need to give Miss Potter her next dose of potions."

"I'll see that she comes directly here," Molly stated, departing down the hall.

Snape entered the room, closing the door behind him. He went directly over to the bed and pulled several potions from his pocket. He smirked, glancing down at the teen on the bed. Her eyes were closed and she was curled up on her side, but he caught the subtle shift in her breathing before he spoke.

"I know you're awake, Potter, so how about you open your eyes and take these potions like a good little girl so I don't have to force them down your throat?"

"First of all, I am not a little girl!" Harry exclaimed, annoyed at the reference. "I am almost sixteen, and secondly I sincerely doubt that the Headmaster would be pleased if you forced those potions down my throat, Professor." Her green eyes flashed up at the dark man staring down at her beside the bed. "Furthermore, it would have been polite to knock before you came in."

"I can see by your testy attitude that you are on the way to recovery," Snape commented dryly. He refused to let the girl get to him. "I did not knock as I was uncertain if you were awake and I did not want to startle you."

"I have been awake long enough to hear the conversation you had with my friends in the hall. You could have let them in to see me!"

"Until I am satisfied that you are well enough for company they will not be allowed to come in. Or would you prefer that they know about your ordeal with your family? I would be happy to fill them in."

"What! You wouldn't dare!" Harry gasped.

"I would if it would keep you quiet and resting since I am sure you would not want to face them for some time," Snape remarked stoically.

"But why can't I see them? They're my friends and are worried about me," she whined.

"I never said you could not see them. I merely said that you were not yet ready for visitors. It is vital that you rest so that your body can heal and your magic needs time to replenish itself. Now take your potions," he remarked, handing her four vials.

"What are they?" she questioned suspiciously.

"This one is a slow acting poison. It will eat away at your vital organs and cause you to bleed out," he casually stated, pulling up a chair and indicating the purple vial. "The red one is the _Cruciatus Potion, _a favorite of the Dark Lord. The black one is the _Draught of Living Death_, and the green one is one of my favorites, a bone breaking potion."

"Now I know why you were such a good spy. Anyone who could say that with such a bland expression could fool the devil himself and get away with it." She grinned up at him. "Besides, I could probably figure out what they are by myself."

"Indeed, then why don't you tell me what they are? It would be interesting to find out just how much you actually understood in my class." He arched his brow, waving his hand towards the four vials.

"Ha! I'll have you know that I learned more than you think I did. My potions would have been a lot better if they weren't being sabotaged all the time," she huffed.

"Stalling for time, Potter? Or do you believe you actually know what they are?"

"Humph," she snorted. "The purple one is an organ mender, the red one is the blood replenisher, and I believe the green one is simply a nutrient potion."

"You failed to mention the black one," he stated, trying not to smile, pleased with her responses.

"Damn, I was hoping you wouldn't notice."

"Language, Harriet, I will not have you speaking in such an undignified manner."

"Sorry Sir. I would guess that it is some kind of pain reliever. At least I hope so, but I don't ever recall brewing anything that turned black."

"That is because you haven't brewed it. That potion is a neuromuscular regenerator. It is a master's level potion and not taught at Hogwarts. There was much damage done to your nerves and muscles from your experiences with your relatives and fall from the second story window."

"Oh," she responded, looking away from him.

"Harriet," he started, tipping up her chin to look at him, "You are healing well, but it will take time. I also have a pain potion for you but I wanted to wait until after Poppy checks you first. I don't want to mix too many potions together in your system at the same time."

"I understand. It wouldn't do any good if they counteracted one another."

"Precisely," he agreed. "I am also pleasantly surprised that you were able to recognize the other three potions without the help of Miss Granger."

"Hey, I'm not stupid you know. I don't rely on Hermione all the time."

"I never thought you were stupid, merely lazy. However, I am beginning to wonder why you never did as well in some of your classes as I see you are quite capable of doing. I can only assume that it had something to do with your Muggle relatives." Harry merely studied her hands at his comment. He paused for a moment and then continued, "Your silence simply confirms my suspicions, Harriet, but it is of no consequence at this time. Suffice it to say we will discuss this at a later time." She looked up sharply at his remark, her pale skin becoming a shade lighter, green eyes wide. Snape just ignored her reaction for the time being and kept speaking. He had no desire to upset the girl even more. It could bring her to tears and that was something he was not ready to deal with. "Nonetheless, I will expect you to perform at your very best from now on and complete all assignments on time. I will also review your homework and answer any questions you may have. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir," she gulped_. 'Snape will be checking my homework assignments…I'm_ _doomed._ _Voldemort just kill me now!'_ She thought horrified.

"There will also be rules for you to follow. I am now your official guardian and I expect you to comport yourself accordingly. First off, do not lie to me. I will know when you attempt to do so. If you have done something tell me. You will either not be punished for your behavior or your punishment will be mild. Should you do something which I feel is something serious, you can expect no less than lines and an essay along with being grounded from seeing or writing to your friends. I may also confiscate your broom, which is now in Professor McGonagall's possession. She will be returning it to you at the beginning of the school year and no sooner due to your poor physical condition."

"Will I be able to play Quidditch? What about the ban, Sir?"

"The ban has been removed. You will be allowed to play so long as your injuries have healed completely. That is not to say that I will permit you to play in any match if you are being punished or behind in your studies, understood?" She nodded in the affirmative and he continued. "Finally, if you do commit any actions which I find has placed you or your friends in danger you will receive a spanking." Harry flinched and backed away. Snape could see the fear in her eyes, which he had expected, knowing he would need to clarify the difference between a simple spanking and a beating. "Harriet, there is a vast difference between a spanking and the beatings which your family subjected you to. I will never use a belt or any other device which could cause you injury. I will simply put you over my knee and give you what I feel is an acceptable amount of swats on your buttocks with my hand. If you were a boy I might occasionally have used a hairbrush or a wooden spoon such as Mrs. Weasley does with her own sons. Nor will I ever ask you to drop your drawers to smack your bare bottom. At your age and due to your gender it would be considered highly inappropriate. Once any smacking is done you will receive whatever other disciplinary action that I deem necessary and that will be the end of it. You will be forgiven any transgressions."

"I understand, Professor," she whispered, unaware that she had gripped the sheets in her hands and had begun to tremble, memories flooding her mind.

"No, I do not believe that you do," Snape said, narrowing his eyes at her reaction, moving to seat himself on the bed. "Understand, I will never harm you," he explained, his voice soft with what he hoped was a comforting tone, carefully placing one hand on top of hers. "As your guardian it is my duty to see to your physical and emotional needs as well making sure that you are properly clothed and fed. I am sure that with both our tempers there will be many times we disagree, especially in the beginning. However, I will never beat you, starve you, throw you in a boot cupboard, or force you to do any chores beyond keeping your room clean and helping me with some of the household duties. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Professor…I…I want to…believe you…but…the Dursleys they…would lie…to me…all the time."

"Have I ever lied to you, Potter?"

"No, Sir."

"Nor will I ever do so. I may not be able to tell you certain things but I will tell you as much as you need to know if and when it becomes necessary. I know it is hard for you to trust any adult, including me, after the way I have treated you for the past five years. Up until this time you pretty much had to take care of yourself, but I give you my Wizard's Oath that everything I have said is the truth." She relaxed slightly with this statement so he removed himself from off the bed, returning to his seat in the chair. "Now take those potions and then we have a few more things to discuss before Poppy arrives."

"Yes, Professor," she answered, downing the potions one after the other. "Yuck, this stuff tastes awful, Sir."

"They're medicines, Potter, they aren't meant to taste good."

"Then maybe wizards should learn from Muggles. They at least have some medicines that have a decent taste. Hermione told me that some of the Muggle antibiotics taste like cherry or banana. At least the ones they give to kids. Adults usually take some kind of pill.  
"I am aware of such medicines. As a Potions Master I had to study them."

"So why don't you do the same for wizard medicine?"

"It will reduce the effectiveness of the potion. Our bodies react differently than those of Muggles," he explained. "Here, take a drink of water to rinse the taste from your mouth." With a brief wave of his wand he conjured a glass of water.

"Thank you, Professor," Harry stated, then downed the water. "You said that you wanted to talk to me about something else, Sir?"

"I do. We will not be staying at Grimwauld Place for any length of time. If I can arrange it we will be leaving by tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" she questioned. While she did not particularly want to stay in Sirius' house it would mean that she wouldn't get to spend hardly any time with her friends.

"Yes, tomorrow," he stated firmly.

"Are we going back to Hogwarts?"

"No, we will be going to my mother's family residence, Prince Hall. My grandparents still reside there, but we shall be staying in the Carriage House on the property."

"I have great grandparents?" Harry's eyes lit with interest.

"Yes. You will meet them when we are there. However, I must warn you now that your great grandfather is a strict Pureblood. My mother was an only child and he disowned her when she married my father."

"Why would he do that? She was his only child!" Harry cried indignantly.

"Because, Potter, my father was a Muggle; my grandfather was furious when she eloped rather than carry through with an arranged marriage to Antonin Dolohov."

"Professor, isn't Dolohov a Death Eater?" Harry gasped.

"Indeed, but my grandparents are not followers of the Dark Lord. They have remained neutral and are aware that I am not truly a Death Eater. As a result their estate is warded as heavily as Hogwarts."  
"I thought Hogwarts was the safest place in the country."

"The wards on my grandparent's estate are almost as old and also have some Romany magic blended in. Our ancestry goes back to a Romany Prince, who married the daughter of a Saxon merchant, both of whom were magical."

"I don't understand. You said your mother was disowned but how come they still allow you to go there? Wouldn't you be excluded from the family too?"

"After my mother died, my grandfather blamed himself. My grandmother became very distraught at never knowing my mother had been ill. However, I rejected any overtures they made at that time, having already joined the Dark Lord. I had only just begun spying. Dumbledore contacted them when the war was over and we made amends. I am their only heir. I do not go there often since my grandfather never lets me forget that I am a Halfblood."

"Great, that's all I need is a great grandfather who complains about my not being a Pureblood. Is he aware that I will be coming with you and that I am Harriet Potter?"

"He is aware that he has a great granddaughter and that my mother hid her other child for protection. Dumbledore contacted him yesterday. We agreed that he not be told of your identity until after our arrival. He was merely instructed that Dumbledore would be coming to reinforce the wards with him and that I would explain later."

"Oh, okay then. If nothing else it will prove interesting. I hope they don't fawn all over me. You may think I enjoy all the attention but I really hate it."

"That remains to be seen," he replied noncommittally, as a knock sounded on the door. "That should be Poppy." He rose to answer the door and let the matron in.

"Good afternoon, Severus. How is our patient?"

"Doing as well as expected but she is having some pain. I waited to give her the pain killers until after your visit."

"Very good," she said, pulling out her wand, directing her attention to Harry. "How are you feeling, Miss Potter?"

"I'm fine Madam Pomfrey."

"We'll just see about that, shall we?" She waved her wand and a scroll appeared and then began her scan. It took about ten minutes for her to finish and then she turned back to the Potions Master. "Her liver is healing well and her nerves and tendons are coming along as is her magical core. The broken leg is fully healed."

"Will she be able to travel by tomorrow? I have arranged for a safer location which is unplottable."

"Albus has informed me that you will be going to visit your family. I understand that he wants you both in a secure location but I am reluctant to let her go so soon. How are you planning on traveling?"

"We will have to disguise ourselves and use Muggle transportation for the majority of the journey, but we will have to walk for the last mile."

"I am not happy about the walking. You will have to go slowly and allow her to rest if needed. Is there no other way?"

"I am afraid not, unless we Apparate or use the Floo system, neither of which I believe would help with her healing process. Nor would a Portkey be of any use since it could possibly be tracked."

"I agree. A Portkey would also be too jarring to her internal injuries," Poppy commented. "Very well then, I will allow it but keep your emergency Portkey to the infirmary with you just in case. I would rather have to patch you both up then loose you to the Death Eaters."

"I understand, Poppy. I will only use the Portkey if absolutely necessary." He nodded to the mediwitch. The Portkey would only be used in a life or death situation to get Harriet to safety.

"Now I think Harriet needs to rest. She has a long day ahead of her tomorrow. Have you a vial of the pain killer and a mild sleeping draught?"

"Of course," he responded, pulling the two vials from within his robes.

"I was hoping I could see my friends," Harry protested.

"You may see them after dinner this evening, Miss Potter, for an hour. Right now you need to sleep." She took the vials from Snape, handing them over to Harry.

"Drink them, Harriet, and I give you my word that I will inform your little friends that they can come up after dinner."

Harry downed the two potions, Snape smirking at her expression. She immediately felt her body relax as the pain killer took effect, her eyelids closing of their own volition. The last thing she was fully aware of was Poppy Pomfrey bidding Snape good-bye and the click of the door as she left the room. She heard Snape settling himself back down in the chair beside the bed. Her last thought was that Snape was sitting guard duty before she finally succumbed to sleep.

Harry awoke four hours later, stretching her limbs to work out the kinks; she took her glasses from the night table. Snape was asleep in the chair, a copy of_ Dracula_ open on his lap. _'No wonder everyone thinks he's a vampire,' _she thought amused_. 'Maybe he gets inspiration from the novel on how to sneak up on the students and scare them without making a sound.' _ She shook her head at the possibility while she studied his features. His face was softer in sleep, the lines less pronounced on his pale skin. His hair was not really greasy, just very fine and straight. Combined with his dark eyes, fine brows and thin lips he had just missed being handsome, his large crooked nose spoiling what might have been considered a very aristocratic face. It rather reminded her of Edward Rochester, in _Jane Eyre_. The analogy further amused her as both men had made mistakes in their youth and had hidden secrets. She quickly dismissed these thoughts though, the need to use the loo making itself known by the pressure within her bladder. Silently, she threw off the blankets, slowly pulled her body to a sitting position on the side of the bed. Allowing her feet to touch the floor she stood up on wobbly legs, taking a tentative step forward, her knees buckling beneath her.

"Potter, where do you think you are going?" Snape voice hissed in her ears, strong arms grasping her about the waist, preventing her from falling.

"Professor," she gasped, "I didn't want to wake you," she said, as he placed her back onto the bed.

"You will find, Potter, that I am a very light sleeper. Now what were you thinking trying to get out of bed?" He glared, dark eyes glittering dangerously.

"I need to use the bathroom," she explained, biting her lower lip.

"Oh for the love of Merlin," he swore through gritted teeth, picking her up.

"I can walk you know!" she exclaimed as he headed across the room towards the bathroom.

"You are still very weak and should not be moving about on your own," he said. Pushing the half open bathroom door with his foot, he entered the loo and placed her onto her feet beside the sink. "I will be just outside. Do you think you can manage or should I call Mrs. Weasley to help you?"

"I'll be fine," Harriet answered, holding the sink for support.

"Very well, call me when you are finished and I will help you back to bed." He spun on his heel and left the room, pulling the door shut to give her privacy.

Harriet was never more grateful that the toilet was next to the sink. Using it to brace her weight, she undid her pajamas, shakily stepping over to the toilet. Sighing with relief, she emptied her aching bladder, and then slowly readjusted her clothes, once again using the sink for support. '_Merlin, I look like hell,'_ she muttered, looking at her reflection in the mirror. Frowning, she turned on the tap and quickly washed her face and hands. She then brushed her teeth and pulled a brush through her wild hair, unsurprised that someone had placed her personal items on the sink. She was startled by a sharp knock on the door.

"Potter, are you all right in there?"

"I'm okay, Professor, you can come in. I just needed to freshen up a bit," she stated, as he opened the door.

"Come along then, it is time for dinner." He bent down and picked her up, cradling her against his chest heading back into the bedroom.

"Put me down, Sir!" Harry struggled in his arms. "I am not a two year old."

"Then stop acting like one and save your strength. You'll need it for the journey tomorrow." Snape sneered, plopping her unceremoniously back into bed he placed a dinner tray on her lap. "Now eat your dinner and maybe I will allow your friends in to visit."

"You said they could come and see me for an hour," she bit back annoyed.

"That was before you decided to take an unauthorized trip out of bed. So stop this silly whining right now before I curtail any visits except to say good – bye for five minutes in the morning," he warned silkily.

Harry just glared up at him, green eyes blazing, but knew enough not to open her mouth again. If nothing else Snape would keep his word and she would not get to visit with Ron and Hermione. Snape sat back in the chair to have his own dinner, which was on the nightstand, while she busied herself with the tray on her lap. She was pleasantly surprised to see roast beef with gravy, mashed potatoes, broccoli, and chocolate pudding for dessert, along with a tall glass of lemonade. They ate in silence for awhile, the only sound being the scraping of the silverware against the plates, before Harry dared to look up at her uncle.

"Ummm…Sir," she began tentatively, unsure how to broach what she wanted to ask.

"What is it, Potter?"

"Please, can't you call me Harry instead of Potter? You used Harriet earlier and Potter just sounds so callous. If we're going to form any kind of truce and try to be a family it would help." Snape studied her for a moment, his expression unreadable, and his mask firmly in place.

"Very well," he agreed. "But why you insist in that infernal nickname rather than Harriet is beyond me."

"Harriet just sounds so formal and old fashioned." She shrugged.

"I see. I suppose you should like to call me something besides sir or professor as well?"

"It would help. Professor Snape sounds like we're at school and I can't go around calling you sir all the time either."

"Since we are not in school and you are my niece you may call me Uncle Severus or just plain Severus. Whichever you are most comfortable with. However, once back at Hogwarts you are to refer to me in public as Professor Snape or Sir except when we are in private. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Uncle Sevie, it is perfectly understood," she responded teasingly, giving him a mock salute.

He narrowed his eyes at the nickname, but realized she was just testing the limits of their new found relationship, having caught the laughter in her voice, green eyes dancing with amusement. _'Let's see how she likes to be teased in the same manner,'_ he contemplated silently. _'I think I know just how to put a stop to the Sevie nonsense without an argument.' _ Leaning forward in his chair, he whispered in her ear. "If you ever call me Sevie again you will find that instead of practicing with your Quidditch team you will be taking remedial Potions for real."

"Absolutely, Uncle Severus." Harry gulped eyes wide. She knew he wasn't kidding but was curious as to why it bothered him so much. Before she could stop herself she blurted out, "How come you don't like the nickname? Is it something my dad said, like that awful _Snivellus_?" She immediately realized what she had said, clapping her hand to her mouth, green eyes staring back at him fearfully.

"No, Harriet, it is not something your father said," he replied, gritting his teeth. "Now finish your pudding and I will allow your friends up." He stood from his seat and left the room to find the two Gryffindors. His head was filled with thoughts of his sweet mother. She had been the only one he had ever allowed to call him Sevie, and Harriet Potter of all people had unknowingly stirred memories of his own painful childhood.

Harry stared at the closed door when he left the room. She had already said something wrong and she could tell Snape was upset with whatever memories she had unwittingly stirred up. Fortunately, he hadn't lost his temper with her. Shaking her head, she finished the pudding and put the tray back onto the bedside table when the door opened and her two friends clambered in.

"Ron, you should have knocked first!" Hermione scolded the redhead. "Harry may have been asleep."

"Mione, you know Snape said we could come up. He wouldn't have said so if she were sleeping!"

"It is still the polite thing to do, Ronald. What if Harry had been changing her clothes?"

"Why would she have been doing that?" _he asked, face flame red with embarrassment at the thought he may have caught Harry in her knickers. "_You know she's on bed rest."

Their bickering was interrupted by a soft chuckle from the bed, and the couple turned towards her wearing sheepish expressions.

"It's good to you guys." Harry grinned.

"Oh, Harry, we were so worried," Hermione said, flinging her arms around her friend.

"Ah…Mione, I am a bit sore," Harry explained, wincing as she untangled herself from the embrace.

"Yeah, Mione, give the girl room to breathe," Ron remarked. "Harry, you look like you've been run over by a Hippogriff."

"Is that all? I would have thought more like a Mack truck, actually."

"What's a Mack truck?" Ron questioned, scrunching his face up in puzzlement.

"It's a Muggle vehicle, Ron, in fact it's a large truck. What they call an eighteen wheeler," Hermione interjected. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, Harry."

"It's okay, Mione. Snape has me so full of potions that by the time I finish Hogwarts I'll probably be immune to just about everything," she laughed. "I have loads to tell you too. Please sit down so we can talk before he comes back and throws you both out."

"Humph, what right has the greasy git got to keep us out of here?" Ron snorted. "We tried to visit after lunch and he wouldn't let us get anywhere near you," he commented, taking the chair Snape had vacated while Hermione took a seat on the bed.

"Really, Ron, Harry was injured. I'm sure he was just making sure she got the proper rest and treatments."

"Something like that, Mione," Harry smirked. "Now tell me what the latest news is. Aside from the attack at Privet Drive what has Voldemort been up to?"

"Nothing we could find out, Harry. There was an Order meeting the night they brought you in but nothing since then. What happened anyway? I overheard mum talking with Dumbledore and he said that you were injured prior to the attack and then jumped out a window. She shut up real quick when she realized I was on my way down the stairs."

"Just the usual summer with the Dursley's." Harry shrugged, evading the question.

"Harry, whatever they did had to have been horrible," Hermione commented. "Madam Pomfrey was really upset with Dumbledore. She said your injuries were really serious."

"Yeah, mate, she balled him out good after when he came to check on you," Ron agreed.

"I'd rather not go into any details. Just suffice it to know that my uncle and cousin used me as their private punching bag and leave it at that. I was able to get away when my magic went wonky and I jumped out the window."

"Oh, Harry, that is just awful," Hermione wailed, tears filling her eyes.

"Now don't start crying, Hermione," Ron consoled her, getting up to give her a hug. "Harry's going to be fine."

"I'm well on the road to recovery," Harry told her fondly.

"Harry, I don't know if they told you…but…the Dursley's…they…"

"Were killed," Harry finished for her. "I was there, Hermione, when Bellatrix attacked my cousin and kidnapped my aunt and uncle."

"I'm so sorry, Harry."

"Mione, maybe they didn't deserve to die like that but my so called family was not nice people. In fact if my uncle had been magical he probably would have been a Death Eater," Harry commented quietly, Ron nodding in agreement.

"But where will you go now?"

"I heard mum ask Dumbledore if you could come and live with us," Ron grinned, "and with Mione staying with us we'll have a blast."

"Ron you know that Dumbledore told her other arrangements were being made."

"Yeah, well mum is not one to give up easily."

"Uh…Ron…it turned out that I have another relative. An uncle, in fact. The relationship only just became known to him and he's now my new guardian."

"Harry, I thought your mother only had the one sister?" Hermione questioned.

"So we all thought. It turns out that mum was not really her sister. A witch switched babies with the Evans family when their child was stillborn."

"So your mum was adopted?"

"Not legally, no. The witch modified their memories. My mum was small for her age since she was a twin. My grandmother kept her son with her and hid my mother. Mum was actually a few weeks old at the time."

"Merlin, Harry, is this for real?" Ron demanded astonished.

"Oh it's real all right. I had to have a blood test and so did my uncle for a familial potion to prove when his mother wrote in a letter to him before she died. The letter only came to his attention a few days ago. That's why the blood wards collapsed at Privet Drive. Dumbledore said that once it became known to my uncle that mum was not a real Evans the wards started to fall."

"Of course!" Hermione exclaimed. "You had no real blood tie to your aunt."

"Blimey, Harry, if your grandmother was a witch that means that…"

"Yes, Ron, my uncle is a wizard," Harry finished for him.

"But, Harry, how can you be sure he isn't a Death Eater?" Ron demanded, jumping up and pacing the floor.

"Really, Ronald, do you honestly believe that Dumbledore would allow Harry to go with just anyone even if it was proven that he was her uncle?"

"I reckon not. But what if he won't let her come back to Hogwarts? Or maybe he's one of the Death Eater's that we don't know about. Dumbledore's been fooled before. You-Know-Who has plenty of followers."

"I wouldn't worry about that, Ron," Harry replied, enjoying her little story. '_Ron is going to flip when he hears who my uncle is,' _she thought. _'I just hope he can accept it.' _ It had only just occurred to her that he would refuse to have anything to do with her once he found out. She knew Hermione would see it as an opportunity to have a Professor as a relative.

"Not worry…not worry she says…Harry just who is this uncle that Dumbledore trusts enough to take you?" Ron asked, ears going red. "Furthermore how can he be so sure he isn't a follower of You-Know-Who?"

"Actually, Ron, he was once, but he quit the Death Eater's. Dumbledore personally vouched for him at his trial." Harry hinted, watching Hermione's eyes grow wide with understanding while Ron just looked dumbfounded, mouth gaping like a fish.

"Harry…that means…that…your uncle…is…"

"Professor Snape," Hermione finished for him. "Oh, Harry, that's wonderful."

"Is it really Snape, Harry, or are you just pranking us?" Ron looked as if he would turn green at any moment.

"No, Ron, it's not a joke," Harry advised him softly. "Our Potions Master is in fact my mum's twin brother."

"Harry, I've seen pictures of your mother and they don't look a thing alike," Ron commented in disbelief.

"They were fraternal twins, Ron. They don't always look alike," Hermione reminded him calmly.

"Mione, you act like this is a wonderful thing. How can you be happy that Snape is Harry's uncle? For all we know he may bring her directly to You-Know-Who," Ron argued.

"Ronald, Professor Snape is a spy for the Order," she huffed. "He knows better than anyone how to protect Harry."

"I still don't trust him!" Ron exclaimed, waving his arms. "He's been nothing but mean to Harry since she started Hogwarts. How can you believe she'll be better off with him than with the Muggles?"

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, Mr. Weasley," Snape's silky voice came from the doorway, three heads snapping up to look at him. The trio hadn't known he had been listening from the hall for the past five minutes to see how Harriet's friends would react to their relationship.

"Professor Snape," Ron squeaked. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Obviously not," he replied, raising his left brow.

"How long have you been listening, Uncle Severus?" Harry asked, annoyed that at least a part of their conversation had been overheard.

"Long enough to know that Miss Granger has no qualms about our being related. Mr. Weasley, on the other hand, seems to think I plan on turning you into potions ingredients for the Dark Lord."

Ron shuffled for a moment under the Professor's sharp scrutiny before bolstering up his courage to speak. "Professor, you have never been nice to Harry and now you expect me to believe that she'll be safe with you? Everyone believes you're a spy but how do I know you aren't really working for You-Know-Who?"

"I am no longer a spy for the Order nor am I working for the Dark Lord. I am certain that when the Prophet comes out tomorrow I will be second on his list of people to kill; right behind my niece and just before the Headmaster." Snape answered calmly. "Harriet and I will be going incognito to a safe, unplottable, house tomorrow. If you value your friend's safety you will not ask where," he added anticipating the boy's next question. "She will be able to write to you once we have settled in."

"That still doesn't explain why you have been so mean to her all this time."

"Suffice it to say that it was necessary to my cover as a spy. There are several of the Death Eater's children in my house. It would have been inappropriate to have acted otherwise else my cover would have been blown. In which case, Harriet would now be in the hands of the Ministry rather than with family. And before you argue that she would have been welcomed by your parents let me assure you that Minister Fudge and his Undersecretary would have easily prevented that from happening."

"Professor Snape is right, Ron," Hermione admonished. "You owe him an apology for what you said about him." She crossed her arms with a glare.

"I suppose if Dumbledore trusts you then I should but if I find out you are hurting Harry I am going to come after you along with the rest of my family. She's as much of a sister to me as Ginny," Ron said, blue eyes flashing as he faced his professor.

"Gryffindor bravado suits you Mr. Weasley. Let us hope that the stresses of the war do not weaken it but make it all the more powerful."

"Harry, did he just compliment me?" Ron inquired, shocked.

"Indeed, Mr. Weasley. However, if you ever tell anyone I will see to it that you clean the entire trophy room with a toothbrush every week for the entire school year. Now I suggest you and Miss Granger say good-night to Harriet so that she can get some rest. She will have a difficult day tomorrow."

"Yes Sir," Hermione answered for them. "Good-night, Harry. We'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, mate, we'll see you before you have to leave."

"One second, guys. Uncle Severus is there any chance that Ron and Hermione could come and visit sometime over the rest of the summer?"

"Perhaps, I shall consider it once you are fully recovered and only if the Headmaster can arrange for their safety beforehand." Harry's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and she gave him her first genuine smile. He was somewhat surprised that she didn't argue with his answer but showed true happiness that he would even consider allowing them to come to his family home.

"Thanks, Uncle, and good-night again guys."

"Good-night and thank you again, Professor," Hermione answered.

"Talk to you tomorrow mate." Ron waved in farewell, closing the door behind them.

"I've brought your potions, Harry. I have included the Dreamless Sleep in addition to the pain potion. I was serious when I said you would need to be well rested for our journey tomorrow."

"I understand. How long will we be on the road?"

"Several hours, however, part of that will be by train. A compartment has been reserved for us under the name of Charles Blaine and his daughter, Eunice."

Eunice? That's as old fashioned as Harriet," she commented, wrinkling her nose. It's definitely not a name I would have picked.

"That happens to be your great grandmother's name," Snape replied, smirking.

"Oh! Sorry I didn't know. No disrespect was intended." She flushed embarrassed. "Is Charles my great grandfather's name?"

"No, it is his middle name. His first name is Septimus. It is tradition in the Prince family to name the children with the same first initial as the grandparents. My mother's name was Eileen. Even after the breach with my grandparents she maintained the tradition and named me Severus."

"Did my mother's birth name start with an E like her mother's?"

"No, but her middle name was Eileen, the same as your grandmother's. Lily's actual birth name was Selina Eileen Snape."

"I think that is rather exotic sounding."

"Indeed, it may also interest you to know that your mother resembles our great grandmother, who was one of the Prewetts."

"You mean Mrs. Weasley's family?"

"I do. Your friend Ronald is actually a distant cousin to us both."

"Does Mrs. Weasley know you're related?"

"Since most all the Pureblood families have some kind of tie to one another I am sure she knows that we are related. Both my great grandmother and her grandfather were brother and sister."

"Wicked! Wait till I tell Ron. He's going to flip out." She grinned. "It will be fun to see his face when I tell him he's related to the both of us."

"Yes," Snape sneered, "I think I will enjoy watching his reaction."

"What else can you tell me about our relations?"

"Nothing else for tonight," he began, only to be interrupted by a knock on the door. Shaking his head in annoyance, he got up to see who it was only to find Dumbledore awaiting entrance. "Headmaster, come in."

"Good evening, Severus. I am glad to see you are keeping Harry company."

"Actually, Albus, I was just about to give her some more potions. She needs to be well rested for our trip tomorrow as you are well aware."

"Which is why I have come, I have your tickets for the train. I have also concluded my business with Ms. Skeeter. You are now free from your spying duties."

"Rita Skeeter," Harry interrupted, "what has she got to do with all of this?"

"Manners, Harriet! You will address the Headmaster with respect."

"Ah…sorry, Uncle Severus," she said, contritely. "I apologize for interrupting, Headmaster."

"That is quite all right, Harry. I am sure you will enjoy reading the morning edition of the _Daily Profit. _Rita has written a lovely article about your mother and Severus and how you have just discovered that he is your uncle."

"Headmaster, she will only write something awful!" Harry protested.

"No fear, Child, I approved the article and she is aware of the consequences should she print any falsehoods or innuendo," Dumbledore answered, looking over his spectacles, blue eyes twinkling madly.

"But what about Voldemort?"

"I suspect he will be quite displeased. However, you needn't worry. The wards at the Prince family estate are as strong as Hogwarts and I myself have strengthened them along with your great grandfather."

"I thought he didn't know about me being Harry Potter?"

"He doesn't. He only knows that Severus spying days are at an end and he needs to go into hiding before the rest of the term to protect his niece from the Death Eaters."

"Oh, alright, then. I guess I shouldn't worry but I can't help it."

"Understandable, Harriet. Nevertheless, Severus will be changing your appearance in addition to his own. Which reminds me…now where did I put it…ah yes," he stated, pulling what looked to be something made of metal and leather from his robes. "This is for you, Harry, as per Madam Pomfrey's instructions."

"What is it?"

"A leg brace," Snape answered, watching as Dumbledore resized it with a wave of his wand.

"What the Bloody Hell do I need that for?" Harry was looking at the brace in disgust and missed Snape give a subtle wave of his hand, causing her mouth to fill with soap. She immediately began spitting out suds, glaring up at her uncle, while Dumbledore chuckled.

"I apologize for my niece's language, Headmaster. I have warned her about swearing but it seems she has forgotten."

"Undoubtedly, but I see you have the situation well in hand my boy." Harry glared up at the two men, growing more furious by the second, continuing to spit bubbles. "Although, I do believe she has learned her lesson," Dumbledore commented, ending Snape's spell and handing her some water. "Now, where was I?"

"Leg…brace," Harry sputtered, rinsing her mouth.

"Ah, yes, Poppy wants you to wear this so as not to damage the muscles in your leg which are still healing. She is concerned about your having to walk for almost a mile."

"Tell her I will see that she does, Albus," Snape informed him.

"Very good. Now I must be going. Inform me when you arrive at your grandparent's home, Severus."

"I will, Headmaster."

"Oh, and don't forget our bet. I do believe I may have already won," he laughed, exiting in a flurry of bright orange robes. Snape just scowled after him before turning back to Harriet.

"Take your potions and get some sleep. We will be leaving at seven-thirty sharp."

"Why so early?" she questioned.

"It will be safer if we board the train during rush hour. There is safety in crowds. Now take the potions or do I have to feed them to you?"

"No, Sir," she replied, swallowing the vials each in one gulp. She wasn't sure which tasted worse, the soap or the potions. Taking a sip of water she settled down into the bed, the sleeping draught taking effect rapidly.

Snape waited until he was certain she was in a deep sleep and tucked the blankets around her shoulders. It was a damp night and he didn't need her to catch a chill. At least that was what he was telling himself as he left the room to retire to his own bed. He scowled when he thought of the bet he had made with the Headmaster. The old coot was as manipulative as ever and it had only been two days. _'The nerve of him to think that he had already won!'_ he mused turning down the covers and climbing into bed. He considered taking a sleeping draught, but deciding against it should he be needed during the night, he turned off the lamp. It had been a trying day and tomorrow would be the same. He needed to keep his mind clear until they reached the safety of his family home.

15


	9. Chapter 9

LOST CHILD

Chapter 8

Smugglers Cliff

"Miss Harriet, Master Snape says yous is to be getting up now," Dobby said, poking one long finger into her side. "Master Snape wants yous to get dressed and come down to breakfast." Harry simply rolled over, mumbling unintelligibly in her sleep. "Miss Harry, yous has to get up! Yous has to make it to the train and be away when the afternoon paper comes out!" Dobby leaned into her ear, continuing to poke her in the side. Harry rolled onto her back, opening her eyes, finding herself nose to nose with the elf.

"Dobby what are you doing here?"

"Yous has to get up and have breakfast. Master Snape says yous needs to be far away on the train when the afternoon paper comes out. He says yous needs to be away from London so yous can be safe from the Death Eaters."

"What time is it?" she asked looking around. The room was still dark and a glance out the window revealed that the sun was not yet up.

"It is five in the morning. Yous has to catch the train by seven. Master Snape says Harry Potter needs to get ready to go if she wants to have breakfast and see her friends before she leaves."

"Tell my uncle that he can just bugger off! I am not getting up yet. It's barely dawn," she stated, rolling back over and pulling the covers over her head.

"Master Snape says yous is to be getting up or else!"

"Or else what, is he planning to turn me into potions ingredients?" Harry snorted from under the blanket.

"While that may be an interesting idea I am in no mood to explain to the Headmaster why you have mysteriously disappeared." Snape's oily voice whispered into her ear. She had not heard him come in.

"I'm still tired," she whined, burrowing deeper into the bed without turning around.

"Indeed, than I shall just have to help you to wake up." Waving his wand a torrent of icy water poured down over the bed, drenching everything. Harry leapt upright in shock, tossing the wet blankets off.

"What did you do that for? I was already awake!" she shrieked, water dripping down her face. "You might have asked nicely."

"The elf tried that. You failed to do as you were asked. Not that I expected otherwise," Snape sneered. "Now hurry and come down to breakfast. We have a long journey ahead. You can sleep on the train." Snape turned on his heel and left the room.

"All right, I'm coming," Harry grumbled reaching for her wand to cast a drying spell. Still grumbling under her breath she managed to hobble over to the bathroom and climbed into the shower. The hot water helped to relax her sore muscles and she wished she could stay there longer, but knew Snape would be impatient. Wrapping herself in a big fluffy towel she returned to the bedroom to find her clothes and the loathed leg brace laid out for her. '_If my uncle thinks I_ _am going to wear that stupid brace he is sorely mistaken,'_ she thought, pulling on her under clothes. '_And what the bloody hell is this, a dress! I hate wearing dresses.' _ Harry looked around for her trunk, only to discover that all of her personal items were gone. Her trunk was no longer at the foot of her bed, only her glasses, wand and a hairbrush were on the night table. _'That bloody git made sure I had to wear this lousy dress. Wait till I get down stairs, I'll show him! I wonder if I could transfigure his clothes into Mrs. Longbottom's like Neville did with_ the _boggart?'_ She considered, slipping on her glasses with an evil smirk. She pulled the dress over her head and stood up just as there was a knock on the door.

"Harriet, dear, are you dressed yet? Everyone is waiting for you downstairs to say good-bye over breakfast." Mrs. Weasley called through the door.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley, come on in."

"Oh child, you look lovely. I knew the green dress Ginny picked out would bring out your eye color. Let me help you get on the leg brace. Severus tells me that you will have a bit of a walk after you get off the train." Harry tried not to grimace but looked at the dress. The green was darker than her eyes and it seemed to be made of silk. It had short sleeves and fared just a little bit from the waist. A pair of comfortable white sandals had been laid out with it and she slipped them on while running the brush over her obstinate black curls which still went in odd directions.

"Is the dress Ginny's?"

"Yes, but she always refused to wear it. She hates to wear anything green. She claims she looks like a Christmas tree with her hair," Mrs. Weasley sighed, reaching for the brace.

"I really don't need to wear that brace," Harry commented, looking at Mrs. Weasley with puppy dog eyes. "My leg will be fine."

"Now, Harry, it is vital that you wear this. Your leg was really broken in several places and the muscles and tendons were severely damaged."

"Really, Mrs. Weasley, my leg will be fine," Harry wheedled. "I am sure I can manage without it."

"Potter, stop being a prat and do as you're told," Severus' spoke from the open door. "If you ever want to walk properly again, let alone play Quidditch, you will wear that brace." Harry scowled at her uncle but allowed Mrs. Weasley to affix the brace. "Oh and Potter, if you are thinking about hexing me you will find yourself in a most uncomfortable situation. I do not want to have to come up here again!" He spoke softly, his deep voice barely above a whisper, guaranteed to have caused any first year to wet their pants, before turning from the door, robes billowing out behind him.

"I take it he's not in a very good mood this morning?" Harry asked, while Mrs. Weasley affixed the brace to her leg.

"No, he had a Floo call from Professor Dumbledore early this morning. It seems that Rita Skeeter will be telling all about your relationship in a special edition of the afternoon Prophet instead of the morning edition as originally planned. He knew she would do so, but he really wants to have you to safety before the news spreads even further. He doesn't trust the Ministry and is afraid the Minister will publish something in the morning paper first."

"Then I had better get downstairs," Harry remarked soberly. "I just thought Uncle Severus was just being a git about leaving." Harry stood up once the brace was secured to help her leg muscles and tendons continue to heal and followed the Weasley matriarch from the room. She stopped at the top of the stairs, but managed to turn so that she could maneuver and made her way down as quickly as possible, being careful not to aggravate the injuries to her abdomen. Upon entering the kitchen she saw that Ron was still half asleep over his breakfast. Hermione was waving a sausage beneath his nose to get him to wake up some more. Harry giggled when Ron snatched the sausage, stuffing the end into his mouth.

"Harry," Hermione beamed. "You look lovely in that dress. It brings out the color of your eyes."

"Thanks Mione, but I still prefer jeans," Harry answered taking a seat at the table next to Ginny. "Thanks for lending me the dress Gin." She nodded to her friend.

"You can keep it, Harry. I don't like green. It clashes with my red hair."

"You could always change the color," Hermione suggested. "I think it would look nice on you in a light blue."

"Maybe…" Ginny nodded as Mr. Weasley entered the kitchen. "Morning, Dad," Ginny greeted her father.

"Good morning dear." Mrs. Weasley turned from the stove to greet her husband, giving him a peck on the cheek, as the others greeted him. "Harry dear, eat up. You need your strength for the trip," she remarked, placing a plate of scrambled eggs and toast in front of her.

"Where is my uncle?" Harry questioned, digging into her eggs. "I thought he would be here."

"He was just talking with Professor Dumbledore one last time. He had to confirm the time on your train tickets and then I believe he was going to change into some Muggle clothes."

"Now that should be interesting. I don't think I have ever seen him in anything other than robes," Harry commented.

"Since we will be traveling by Muggle transportation it would not be appropriate to be seen wearing Wizarding attire," Snape's silky baritone greeted her ears from the door. He was wearing dark gray slacks complimented by a gray and white striped short sleeved shirt since the summer day was going to be warm. He had placed a bandage on his left arm to conceal his tattoo. Gray socks and black loafers completed the ensemble. His hair was neatly combed, and didn't appear the least bit greasy.

"Good morning, Professor Snape," Hermione addressed him politely.

"Hello, Professor," Ron said, following an elbow in his ribs from Hermione.

"Are you hungry, Severus?" Molly asked.

"Just some coffee please, Molly. I had something to eat earlier." He turned to look at Harry who was sitting and staring at him. "Is there a problem, Harriet?"

"Uh…No Sir, it's just that you look really nice. A lot of wizards have a problem when trying to dress as Muggles."

"Have you forgotten what I told you last night? I am more than familiar with Muggle clothing."

"Oh…right." Harry flushed, remembering that he had told her that his father had been a Muggle. "What time is our train?"

"We need to be at the station in an hour. Our train will be leaving at seven. That should give you enough time to say good-by."

"How are we getting to the station?"

"I will be driving us. Before you ask, yes, I have a Muggle license. The Headmaster has gotten us a car." He smirked at her expression. "Now finish your breakfast so that I can put a glamour charm on us both to conceal our identities. I have taken the liberty of shrinking your trunk."

"When was the last time you used a car? I know you don't at school."

"That is none of your concern," Snape scowled. "Where is your wand?"

"In my dress pocket," Harriet replied, patting the right pocket. "Where is yours? It is definitely not in your sleeve," she sniggered, indicating his short sleeved shirt.

"Do not be so sure," Snape sneered silkily. Flicking his wrist his wand holster appeared on his right arm, his wand safely secured. "It is a specialized glamour charm that makes it appear as if my arm is bare. Harriet, you are to make sure that your wand is within easy reach at all times while we are traveling. Although I do not anticipate any problems during our journey it would be prudent to remain prepared," Snape informed her.

"Yes, Uncle Severus."

"Good, now finish your breakfast and you may spend a few minutes with your friends before I apply our disguises and we have to leave."

Harry simply nodded and downed the rest of her eggs before cocking her head towards the door, silently indicating to her friends that she was finished. They all quickly excused themselves and retired to the Black family library settling themselves onto the divan.

"Blimey, harry, are you sure that is really Snape?" Ron questioned, shaking his head. "First he gives me a compliment last night and now he is being nice to you."

"Ron, don't be ridiculous," Hermione remarked, rolling her eyes. "Of course it is Snape. He is Harry's uncle. How do you expect him to act? She is family after all."

"Ron, Uncle Severus and I are trying to get along and form some kind of relationship. He is far better than the Dursleys," Harry told him firmly, having all she could do to repress a shudder at the thought of the Dursleys. "In fact I am finding that he has a rather wicked sense of humor."

"Just the same, Harry, I meant what I said last night. If he does anything to hurt you let me know and mum and dad will be there in an instant."

"Thanks, Ron; I really appreciate your concern." Harry smiled at her friend. "Uncle Severus said you may be able to visit us this summer too. I will let you guys know."

"That's great, Harry. Owl us as soon as you know for sure. I'll make certain Ron gets his summer homework done before we come."

"Hermione, we have lots of time to do it later!" Ron objected.

"Ronald, if you wait till the last minute you may not be able to go! If you get it done now you will have the rest of the summer to enjoy yourself," Hermione huffed.

"She's right, Ron. Besides, if I know one thing about Professor Snape it's that he'll insist on your having it done before he allows you to visit. Otherwise you may have to do it where ever we are staying. You don't really want my uncle hovering over your shoulder do you?" Harriet teased.

"Merlin, NO!" Ron exclaimed. "I think I would have a heart attack."

"Then it is all settled," Hermione commented smugly. "We will wait for your letter to let us know for certain if we can come."

"Mione, are you going to be seeing your parents this summer?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley will be escorting me home after you leave. I am going to get my homework done and then we will spend a week in Belgium. After that I will be going back to the Burrow. My parents have a two week conference in Spain but I'm not going with them. I felt it wouldn't be any fun since they will be so busy."

"Have you ever been to Belgium before?"

"No, and I am looking forward to it."

"I hope you get some of those fancy Belgian chocolates," Ron interjected, liking his lips in anticipation.

"Really, Ron, do you ever think of anything besides food?" Hermione shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe if you promise to bring him some he'll do his summer homework," Harry laughed. "It would be a great incentive."

"That isn't a bad idea, Harry," Hermione agreed. "I think I'll just take you up on it."

"You mean that, Mione? If I do my homework you would really bring me some of those fancy chocolates?"

"Yes, Ronald, but I will have to see it before I give them to you. I don't trust you to just tell me you have it finished." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'll just have to prove it then," Ron answered.

"Now this should be interesting," Harry grinned. "I will be anxious to see if feeding Ron candy will get him moving."

"The only thing better is Quidditch," Ron replied adamantly.

"Then how about some added incentive. If you guys can come I'll let you use the Firebolt to practice on if we're allowed to fly."

"Brilliant! You both know how to get a guy moving."

They all broke up laughing as the library door opened and Snape strode in, checking his watch, and carrying a small duffle bag.

"Harriet, I need to put the glamours on us and we need to leave."

"Where exactly are we going, Uncle Severus?"

"It is better if you or your friends do not know at this time. You may tell them after we reach our destination. It will be safer that way. Now come here. This will only take a moment." Harry did as he asked and moved off the couch to stand in front of him. He pulled some Muggle stage make up from the bag and then deftly covered her scar. Nodding in satisfaction he took out his wand and muttered a long incantation in Latin. Harry felt a slight tingle run over her, and looked around. Everything was blurry.

"My eyes, I can't see!" she exclaimed, pulling off her glasses to rub at her eyes.

"What did you do to her?" Ron yelled, jumping up and training his wand at Snape.

"Put that away, Mr. Weasley," Snape growled. "Her eyes are fine."

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione ventured, coming to her side. Harry blinked several times before looking up at them.

"I can see without my glasses," she whispered in wonder.

"Naturally, I used a specialized healing spell. However, it is only temporary. Once we are settled I will bring you to an occulist to see about a permanent one." Snape responded smugly. "Now hold still while I make a few other adjustments," he stated. Moving his wand over her face and head he altered her features and hair color.

"Harry, you look so different!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You sure do mate. It's brilliant," Ron added.

"So could someone get me a mirror? What do I look like?" Harry questioned. Snape conjured a mirror and passed it to her. She studied her features intently. Snape had changed her hair color to strawberry blond and her eyes were a sapphire blue. Her face was heart shaped with an aquiline nose accented by full lips. Overall Harry found the effect quite striking. She didn't look at all like herself. She looked up at her uncle and grinned.

"Harry, you are positively gorgeous." Ron gasped.

"Ron's right, Harry, no one will recognize you."

"I guess that means I'm not very pretty otherwise."

"Of course you're pretty, Harry. Ron just means that you look so different from your usual self that it is almost unbelievable."

"That's right," Ron agreed, his cheeks turning red with embarrassment. "You're a really nice looking girl and so is Hermione." He glanced over at the other witch. "I'm just amazed at how different you look."

"If you are all finished admiring Miss Potter's new face I believe we should be leaving," Snape interrupted with a sneer. "I simply need to adjust my own features and we will be ready to go," he remarked waving his wand. His features abruptly changed. His hair was now light brown and his eyes hazel. He had made his nose smaller with finer cheek bones, and a cleft chin.

"I like the cleft chin, Uncle Severus. It gives you character." Harry shook her head with approval.

"You certainly look different, Professor," Hermione commented. "No one will ever recognize either one of you."

"That is the point, Miss Granger." He arched his brow. "Now we must be going or we will be late."

"Yes, of course," Hermione stated. "Let us know you both arrived safely, Harry." Hermione hugged her good-bye.

"Yeah, mate. Write as soon as you get where ever you're going and let us know how the trip went," Ron commented, giving her a slap on the arm.

"I will, and don't forget our bargain about your summer homework." Harry teased following Snape out of the library to the front door.

"One minute, Severus. I have packed you and Harry some food for the trip. I hope you don't mind," Mrs. Weasley said handing him a basket.

"Thank you, Molly. That is very nice of you to do so." Snape nodded politely before shrinking the basket and putting it in his pocket.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," Harriet said, while Mrs. Weasley engulfed her into one last hug.

"Now, behave yourself dear. Write and let us know how you and Severus are getting on."

"I will ma'am." Harry waved as Snape pulled her out the door.

A dark blue sedan was sitting at the curb. Snape opened the door for her before getting into the driver's seat and starting the engine, pulled away from the curb, leaving Grimwauld Place behind.

Harry watched the London scenery as Snape deftly made his way through the crowded rush hour streets of the early morning. She was surprised when they didn't head for Kings Cross Station, shifting nervously as he turned the car in a different direction, glancing over at him out of the corner of her eye. Snape simply smirked, aware of her discomfiture, and continued driving without comment as Harry fingered the wand in her pocket. _'Where the hell is he going?'_ she mused, still unsure whether she could fully trust him. Harriet was not really that familiar with London, having had little experience traveling through the city despite having lived within the Muggle world. The Dursley's had never allowed her to accompany them on their trips to London having left her with Mrs. Figg. The few times she had ever been in the city had either been on the Knight Bus to get to the Leaky Cauldron or when her uncle had taken her to the train to go to Hogwarts. She continued to look around, continuing to play with her wand while chewing on her lower lip.

"Is there something bothering you, Harriet?" Snape asked sneering, left brow arched.

"Um…Sir…you ah…said we were taking the train, but Kings Cross is back the other way."

"I am aware of that, Harriet. We obviously are not going to Kings Cross."

"But Sir, then where are we going? Was the train only a ruse to keep the Death Eaters unaware of where we are headed?"

"The way you continue to finger your wand makes me wonder if you think that I actually am a Death Eater? For all you know I may be taking you to the Dark Lord under the pretext of escorting you to a safe haven." Snape deadpanned, surreptitiously looking at Harry as he made a left turn.

"If I believed that, Uncle Severus, I would never have gotten into the car with you," Harry huffed, the color rising in her cheeks, belying her response, as she tightened her hand around her wand.

"Harry, your actions tell me that you do not yet fully trust me," Snape commented. "It is understandable though. I have not been kind to you for the past few years. You are also aware that I was a Death Eater before I became a spy for the Headmaster."

"I do so trust you," she denied.

"Rule number one, Do… Not… Lie… to Me. It will do you no good and you will find yourself punished. However, I will overlook it this once since I can understand your fears despite out relationship these past few days."

"I'm sorry. It's just that I have no idea where we are going. No one ever tells me anything!" Harry remarked, voice rising with agitation.

"There is no need to raise your voice," Severus admonished. "If you will look up ahead, you will see where we are going."

Harry did as she was advised, reading the traffic sign in front of her. "Paddington Station," she muttered under her breath. She looked down in mortification, cheeks red, unable to look at Snape.

"Indeed, as you now know, our train leaves from a different station than the one you are accustomed to using." Snape smirked. "As to our destination my grandparent's estate is in Cornwall. Once we reach our destination we will take a taxi to the village of Zennor and walk from there."

"Isn't there a Floo from the village?"

"My grandparents have closed their Floo at Headmaster Dumbledore's request as an additional safety measure. The village is also both Muggle and Wizard, so the only Floo connection is located in a back room of a rather dark pub known as The Tinners Arms. We do not wish to be seen using it as it may be monitored. Fortunately, we will be walking in the opposite direction," Snape remarked, turning into the parking area at the station.

"How long is the walk?"

"Approximately two miles, but the terrain is rough and often steep."

"So, I guess that is why I have to wear this brace on my leg?"

"Yes. Now come along. We haven't much time till our train departs." Sliding the car into a parking space, Snape waved his hand, indicating that there should be no more questions.

Harriet exited the car while Snape discreetly unshrunk their trunks and Hedwig's cage, loading them onto a trolley. She hadn't seen her owl, Hedwig, since Lupin had released her, but knew the owl would find her. Harry had only spent a short time at both Hogwarts and Grimwauld place. She knew the owl had probably needed to rest and eat but she would catch up with her as soon as she was able to make the journey. Harry followed Snape through the station and onto their designated platform. It was early but the platform was crowded with Muggles heading off to work and some appeared to be going on Holiday. She busied herself with observing the people around her until the train pulled into the station, trying to imagine where each group or individuals were going to. Snape too had been observing the crowd for an entirely different reason. He was watching for any possible threats. Once he was satisfied that everything appeared to be in order he took Harry by the shoulder, guiding her onto the waiting train. They took an empty compartment at the rear of the train. As soon as the conductor had checked their tickets, Snape secured the door with a locking spell, before placing their trunks up onto the rack.

"Perhaps you would like to start on some of your summer reading while we travel," Snape commented. "We'll be on the train for several hours. I can get your books down if you wish."

"I suppose I should at least read some chapters. I think I would like to read my Charms book if you don't mind. I also have a new Quidditch magazine that Ron gave me and a book of crossword puzzles that I picked up last year and never got around to doing any."

"Very well, I will get them down." Snape got Harry's trunk and pulled out the items she requested and then reached into his pocket and pulled out a ball point pen. "This should help with the puzzles rather than using a quill." He smirked, arching his brow as he handed them to her.

"You carry a pen?"

"Of course, sometimes I have to send messages and do not have time to bother with a quill and parchment so I keep a small note pad and pen in my pockets for just such an emergency."

"Why not just send a Patronus?"

"It is not always expedient to do so. In addition they only work over a limited amount of distances."

"Oh, I didn't realize that. How close do you have to be to the person you are trying to contact?"

"It depends on the power the wizard puts behind the strength of the spell," he explained. "The Headmaster can send his as far away as London when he is at Hogwarts."

"Can you?"

"Yes, and I believe Lupin, and Professor McGonagall can also."

"Do you think I could learn how to send messages with mine? I would really like to be able to contact someone if I needed help."

"Harry, I am certain that you will have no difficulty. You were able to banish over one hundred Dementors in your third year. It is simply a matter of showing you how to add your voice."

"Will you teach me?" she asked green eyes wide with excitement.

"In a few days, you are still healing and need to build up your strength. It wouldn't do to tax your magical core any more than it has already been."

"Thank you, Uncle; I can't wait to see how it is done."

"Now, I also have brought a book for you to read from my personal library. You are not to mark it up or dog ear any of the pages. I will know if you have done so and you will suffer the consequences."

"I won't what is the book?" Harry inquired, curious as to what he thought she should read. "I don't think I did well enough in Potions to get into your NEWT level class."

"It is not a potions book, and I agree that you have probably not garnered the required grade to move on in Potions with me," he commented, pulling out a slim red book from within his pocket and handing it to her.

"_The Art of Clearing Your Mind_," she quoted, "_A Beginner's Guide to Occlumency_." Harry looked up at him with a frown. "Sir, in case you have forgotten I am utter rubbish at Occlumency," she reminded him sarcastically.

"I will have none of your cheek, Harriet, and I have not forgotten. However, I should have been a better teacher but you were also not willing to learn."

"Touché! So I guess we were both too stubborn for our own good," she said, hoping he would agree but didn't expect him to answer. Harry was surprised when he spoke.

"We shall put those unfortunate lessons behind us and start anew as soon as I deem you are up to it. In the meantime I expect you to study the book and I shall answer any questions you may have."

"Yes, Sir," She nodded, and settled herself comfortably. Setting the Occlumency book down to peruse later she began reading her Charms book.

Snape watched her for a moment before taking out his latest issue of _Potions Monthly. _ He was most interested to read the article on an improved version of a nerve regenerator. Snape perused his magazine intently from cover to cover. He was disappointed in the article on the nerve regeneration potion, finding it little more than a rehash of what was already in use. He did enjoy another shorter article though, which theorized that vampirism was not merely a curse but a blood virus as well. It speculated that it might be treated with various antiviral medications combined with blood replenisher to weaken the virus while cleansing the victims' blood. Snape immediately thought it was a possibility and also began to jot down notes pertaining to Lycanthropy. He thought that if he could breakdown the saliva in the werewolf bite it may be treated in a similar manner by isolating the possible virus first. Snape was so engrossed in his work that he failed to notice the time. It was only when he heard soft muttering coming from where Harry had been sitting that he looked up annoyed by the sudden interruption. He had to bite back a scathing remark about being interrupted when he realized Harriet had fallen asleep. Her charms essay was done and stuffed into the cover of her book. The Occlumency book he had given her was open on her lap and she was half reclined on the seat. She was alternately moaning and sobbing and tears were running down her cheeks. She began to thrash her arms and legs. Snape jumped up just in time to keep her from falling and pulled her into his arms.

"Harriet, wake up, you're dreaming," he spoke calmly in a level voice while gently shaking her. She stiffened for a moment in his embrace, body trembling, as she looked around wildly, sharply bumping her head into the side of his face.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed, rubbing her head, as she realized where she was and that Severus had just let her go. "I'm sorry, Uncle Severus. I didn't mean it!" she sputtered out, pulling her body into a defensive position on the corner of the seat.

"Harry, it is all right child. You didn't mean to strike me. You are not in any trouble and I would never punish you for something that was an accident," Snape told her, keeping his voice soft. "I should not have tried to shake you awake but you were having a nightmare." He watched as she continued to tremble, knees drawn up to her chest. "Try to relax and take deep breaths," he continued soothingly. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a vial and held it out to her. "It is simply a calming draught. Take it." He watched as she tentatively reached out and took the vial. She studied it for a moment before popping the cork and downing it in one gulp.

"I bruised your cheek." She slowly reached out and ran her fingers over his face where a small purple area was beginning to form.

"It is of no consequence. I will heal it with some bruise balm." He waved his hand dismissively. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, Sir," she replied pulling herself upright in the seat, looking down in embarrassment unable to meet his eyes.

"There is no need to feel ashamed, Harry." He gently reached over lifting her chin with two fingers. "Do you want to talk about your dream? Was it a vision?"

"No, it wasn't about Voldemort. It was just a regular nightmare." She shuddered remembering her dream.

"Was it about those abominable relatives of yours?"

"Yes," she whispered. "Uncle Vernon and Dudley had me tied up and were trying to sell me to the highest bidder. Dudley was pulling off my clothes and Uncle Vernon kept hitting me with a whip if I tried to resist." A tear ran down her cheek as she explained her dream. Snape gently wiped it away.

"They are gone, Harriet. What they did to you was despicable and it will take time for you to fully recover." She simply nodded, green eyes meeting black with understanding.

"Where is my Occlumency book? I was reading it when I fell asleep." She glanced around and spotted it on the floor of the compartment. She started to retrieve it from where it had fallen but Snape leaned forward and picked up the book for her.

"Do you have any questions?"

"Well, kind of but I want to read some more first and think about it a bit more."

"Then I suggest you write them down and when we start lessons I will endeavor to answer them for you."

"All right, Uncle."

"I see you have finished your charms essay. Let me have a look and see if I need to correct anything," he stated reaching out his hand. Harry pulled the essay from the book and passed it over to him with some trepidation. Snape perused her work and pulling out a red pen wrote a few comments. "You need to elaborate a bit more on the items I marked, otherwise it is quite good." He smirked with amusement as she accepted the parchment with a sigh.

"I couldn't find anything in the book about the reason why items charmed into gold don't last beyond a few hours," she stated, reading what he had marked.

"I have some books you could use when we get to our destination. You can also use your transfiguration book as they will also go into the differences and reasons as to why it is actually a charm and not an actual transfiguration."

"Oh, okay, that should help."

"Now, I suggest we should have some of the lunch that Molly packed for us. Are you hungry?" he inquired. She nodded while he pulled out the large hamper of food, setting up the tray tables in the compartment. They dined on cold chicken and potato salad in addition to finding a jug of pumpkin juice and a pot of tea. There was a nice helping of chocolate cake for dessert which Harry enjoyed immensely. Once the hamper had been put away Snape vanished it with a swift wave of his wand and stood up. "I am going down to the loo. If you need to use the facilities I suggest you do so now as it will not be too much longer until we reach our destination."

"Okay," Harried agreed, stretching as she rose from her seat. "I could use some exercise."

"Trust me, once we reach our destination you will be getting plenty of exercise." Snape smirked motioning her to follow.

They headed towards the end of the car and each used the bathroom before returning to their compartment. Harry noted that Snape was watching their surroundings covertly, alert to any possible threats of danger. Once they were back in their seats Harry pulled out the Occlumency book and began reading while Snape worked on a crossword puzzle. It was about an hour and a half later that the conductor indicated that they were coming into their station. Snape immediately collected their belongings and checked his wand, nodding in approval when Harriet did the same without being asked. Placing his hand on her back he guided her from the train and onto the platform. Securing a trolley for their trunks they made their way to the street and found the taxi stand.

"Where to Mister?" A jovial driver with a drooping mustache questioned.

"We are traveling to the village of Zennor."

"I ken get ya there in about half an hour. Let me just secure yer trunks in the boot and we ken be on our way." He popped open the trunk and Snape assisted Harry into the rear seat. In a few minutes they were on their way. The cab driver continued to chatter pleasantly but soon discovered that his passengers were not ones for gossip as he steered the car out of the city traffic towards the country side. True to his words they made it to the village within half an hour. "Where would ya like ter be let off?" he queried.

"We are being picked up at the edge of town. You can let us off there," Snape replied.

"Yes, Sir. That'll be five pounds." Snape reached into his wallet and paid the man as he stopped at the end of the road leading out of the village. "Are ya sure ya don't want me ter wait? It may be awhile till ya get picked up," the driver inquired with a friendly nod towards the deserted road while unloading the trunks.

"That will not be necessary. We are a bit early and our ride should be along shortly," Snape answered firmly.

"I was just thinkin' of the young un. I couldn't help but notice the leg brace. She might be a might uncomfortable standin' too long."

"That is most kind but she will be fine. The leg is mostly healed now. The brace is just being used until her leg strengthens a bit more," Snape explained clinically.

"Have it yer way then. I best be gettin' on back," the driver replied. He jumped into his seat and turning the cab gave them a brief wave before disappearing out of sight.

Snape looked around and then with a covert wave of his wand shrank their trunks placing them into his pockets. Placing his hand on Harry's back he steered her up the deserted road away from the village.

"How long do you suppose it will take to walk Uncle Severus?"

"It shouldn't be more than an hour due to your brace. As I stated previously we only have to go two miles. However, we will be turning off the road onto a steep track after the next bend. You will need to watch your step while we climb."

"I can hear the ocean. Are we that close to the coastline?"

"Yes, you will be able to see it shortly," he stated, rounding the bend and leading her off the main road onto a narrow track.

The path they followed was rocky and rutted with old cart tracks. They began to climb up an incline which grew more precipitous as it curved around a sheer cliff. Harry almost slipped when they rounded another bend and Snape grabbed her arm to prevent her from falling. She gasped when she looked towards her left. The track had swung further around and she could see a sheer drop about six feet away with a rocky beach below. Jagged rocks peeked up from the water creating eddies of water and a misty spray as the waves crashed into them as the tide came in.

"It's beautiful and wild!" she exclaimed, eyes dancing with delight. "This is the first time I have ever seen the ocean." Harry continued to stare for a few minutes, enjoying the view to the horizon. She imagined flying over the water on her broom, the mist in her face with the wind blowing through her hair. The wildness of nature would be all about her as she soared around the rocks challenging them to stop her.

"Come along, Harriet, we still have a way to go and it is getting late. I would like to be able to get settled in before dinner and you need to rest for a bit before I introduce you to your great grandparents."

"Will they be coming to see us or will we be going to the main house? You told me we would be staying in the carriage house."

"I am not certain but I believe we may be going up to the manor for dinner which will require formal robes. My grandfather believes in dressing for dinner and will consider this a rather auspicious occasion."

"Oh no! I don't have anything but what I got from the Dursleys!"

"Do you not still have your dress robes and gown from the Yule Ball?"

"I don't know if they still fit."

"You have only grown a small amount since then. It should be possible to resize them until we can purchase you some proper clothing. If I am not mistaken your great grandmother will be wanting to make sure you are a properly outfitted young lady," he chuckled.

"Why don't I like the way you just said that?" she questioned suspiciously.

"My grandparents are Purebloods, Harry. To them a girl of your age should be thinking about securing a husband from a well established line."

"Ewwww…. That's all I need. They're likely to try and hook me up with a Death Eater's son," Harry groaned, with a visible shudder. She had visions of being betrothed to Crabb or Goyle before being handed over to Voldemort. "I refuse to participate in any arranged marriage."

"No, I dare say you would. Perhaps you would consent to one of the Weasley boys?" He teased.

"Absolutely not! They're like brothers to me." She fumed, looking up to see him smirking, dark eyes amused.

"It is of no consequence. As your legal guardian it would be up to me to arrange any marriage."

"Thank Merlin. At least I won't be married off against my will." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Not if you behave yourself and do as you are told." He arched his brow, keeping his face a blank mask. In reality he wanted to laugh as she looked up at him wide eyed.

"You wouldn't dare!" She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Actually, I could think of several Slytherins who would jump at the chance to be married to the Great Harriet Potter. Mr. Zabini for instance." His lips twitched at the corners.

"You're teasing me!" Harry exclaimed, catching his expression.

"Perhaps. Then again it might be something to think about."

"No! No! No! I refuse to be treated as a chattel. I am nobody's property," she said, growing annoyed.

"Harriet, do you honestly believe I would make you marry any young man not of your choosing?" He inquired, nudging her forward once again.

"I don't know, Uncle Severus. I only know that I don't believe in arranged marriages and refuse to have one foisted onto me!"

"Hmmm…I must be rubbing off on you using such words as chattel and foisted. There may be hope for your conversational skills yet."

"Stop trying to change the subject!"

"I shouldn't need to. However, let me reassure you that you are far too young for any kind of permanent relationship in regards to marriage. I would also never try and arrange one unless you specifically wished me to do so." He patted her gently on the back. "Now come along. We will reach the wards of the manor in a few minutes. If you thought the view from the track was good wait until we reach the top of the cliffs."

Harriet followed obediently, Snape taking her hand to help her rest of the way since the track became even steeper. She slipped once on the rocky track, falling forward onto her knees. If Snape hadn't been holding onto her she would have slid down the track on the soft earth and gravel. She nodded gratefully, rubbing her sore leg, as he assisted her back up. Helping to brush the dirt from her clothes he cast a quick _scourgify_ and they continued on for another ten minutes. Harry took a deep breath as they reached the top of the steep cliff. The rocks below were partially hidden now, the tide having come in. The water came up over the small beach, crashing wildly against the cliff walls which surrounded a small cove.

"Uncle Severus, this view is positively brilliant!" She looked up at her uncle with a silly grin, waving her arm in the direction of the cliff.

"Indeed, did I not say so before?" he inquired, arching his left brown, black eyes dancing with amusement for a brief moment before he secured his face back into its usual mask. "We need to be getting on. We will reach the wards shortly." He turned, beckoning her to follow, as they moved inland. The continued on for another ten minutes before they stopped at what appeared to be a barren landscape with a few scrub pines scattered about but Harry could sense the wards. Snape stopped and placed his hand up and then took hers, pricking her finger for a drop of blood before doing the same. She could feel a tingling through her body as the wards recognized her as a member of the family. Snape gently guided her forwards and then stopped to drop the glamours he had put on them that morning. Harry pulled out the glasses from her pocket and looked around. "Welcome to Smugglers Cove, Harry." He pointed towards a large copse of trees, the widow's walk of a large mansion barely visible above them. A stone wall surrounded the property; wrought iron gates with a large scrollwork_** P**_ in the center guarded a long tree lined drive. "The mansion is actually named Prince Hall but we like to call it after the cove you saw from the cliff. Pirates used to put lanterns on the cliff so the captains believed it was a safe haven. The locals started calling it Smugglers Cliff. The ships would run aground on the rocks and the smugglers would then collect their booty down in the cove."

"I always thought you would make a good pirate," she teased.

"In that case me beauty, prepare to walk the plank. Ye've relatives to meet and they be waiting," Snape replied, mimicking a pirate's voice and prodding her in the back with his wand.

Harry threw back her head and laughed. '_I never realized that Snape could be such a good actor_. _On the other hand he was a spy for the order. I guess he would have to be able to put on a different face to hide his true allegiances,' _she mused. "Uncle Severus," she said aloud, "You said we would be staying in the old carriage house. Is it far from the manor?"

"No. It is actually only a few yards away to the left of the main building. The stables are located across the courtyard."

"Stables," she looked up curiously, "do they have horses?"

"Not in the conventional sense. My grandfather breeds both Granians and Aethonans."

"I've heard of them! They're winged horses like the ones that pulled the carriage from Beauxbatons!" Harry exclaimed excitedly.

"The one's which pulled Madam Maxime's carriages are Abraxans. They are used for heavy carriages. The Aethonans and Granians are preferred here in England and Ireland and are more of a pleasure horse."

"I know the Aethonans are supposed to be very fast."

"Indeed they are. My grandfather likes to ride over his estate and see how it is running."

"Are you able to ride?"

"Of course, I prefer it to riding on a broom."

"Do you think I can ride one sometime?"

"I was unaware you are able to ride a horse."

"Well…I never actually learned, but I did ride on Buckbeak and one of the Thestrals."

"Hmm…Yes, Hagrid's pet Hippogriff in your third year which aided in Black's escape. Then there was your more recent escapade to the Ministry of Magic." He frowned down at her. She shrugged uncomfortably at the memories under his scrutinizing gaze. He gave her a moment to digest her discomfort in regards to Black's death before he continued. "However, I believe with the proper instruction you may be allowed to ride on one of the mares but that will be up to your great grandfather."

"Really, do you think he'll let me ride one? That would be so cool!" She brightened at the thought.

"If you behave I will discuss it with him. Now hurry up. The house is just around the next bend in the drive." He quickened his pace, Harriet following as fast as possible to keep up with his long strides, when there was a blast of wind and the sound of wings beating the air.

Snape stopped short, looking up to the sky. Harry skid to a halt behind him to keep from plowing into his back as they rounded the bend to the house, following his gaze. "I see we will have a welcoming committee," Snape said, pointing towards what he had described to her as the carriage house. "I had hoped to avoid this so soon."

A tall thin woman whose black hair was streaked with white was dismounting off of a gray winged horse. Its mane and tail were black and the spirited animal kept shaking its head up and down shifting from side to side. The woman was met by a rather broad shouldered man, not quite as tall as Snape, with faded silver blond hair. He took the reins and appeared to be calming the Granian while the woman slid from the saddle. A house elf appeared wearing tiny breeches and a small vest. He bowed to the couple and led the horse away towards the other side of the courtyard where the stables were. Harriet surmised he was a groom. Snape then prodded her on towards where the couple stood speaking. As they moved closer she noted the man was holding a newspaper and speaking hurriedly, gesturing towards Harry and Snape.

"Uncle Severus, I think the afternoon edition of the _Prophet_ got here before we did," she whispered nervously.

"So it would seem," he replied.

As they drew closer to the couple Harry could see the family resemblance to her uncle. Her great grandmother had originally had the same strait dark hair and high cheekbones but her eyes were a startling shade of violet. Her great grandfather had the aquiline Snape nose, dark eyes and thin lips but his face was more rounded and his silver blond hair was rather wavy. Harry figured she had gotten some of her features from her mother's side as well since her hair was black and wavy. Her face was also more rounded than that of her uncle and great grandmother. Fortunately, she did not have the Prince nose. She thought her nose and the unruly nature of her hair probably came from the Potter's, along with her poor eye sight. Snape reached the couple first, Harriet hanging back not sure what to expect.

"Grandfather, it is good to see you again. I wish to thank you for having us here under such unusual circumstances," Severus stated, offering his hand to the older man.

"I am glad to see you as well, Severus," he replied shaking his grandson's hand.

"Grandmother," Snape turned to the woman waiting beside him, "I am relieved to see you are feeling better."

"Thank you, Severus, the potion you developed for my arthritis was wonderful." She smiled, embracing him in a brief hug.

"It seems you have quite a tale to tell us. I can understand why Dumbledore said he needed to keep a number of things secret and add to our wards," Septimus Prince remarked, indicating the copy of the newspaper in his hand. "So, are you going to introduce us properly? Your grandmother has been waiting all day to meet our long lost great granddaughter. She was so distressed that the two of you would be in serious jeopardy once the Dark Lord learned of this relationship that she took her mare Pegasus out to watch for your safe arrival."

"Harriet, come and meet our family." Snape turned and coaxed her forward.

Septimus Prince was sneering down at her in the same manner as she had seen her uncle do so often but his softer features made it seem far less threatening. On the other hand, Eunice Prince was smiling warmly, violet eyes glowing with pleasure. Harry took a deep breath and summoned her Gryffindor courage stepping forward. It was time to meet her new found relatives…

Author's Note: I know it has been quite a while since I posted but I was working full time and had little time to work on the chapter. I am now unemployed and until I find a new job I have some time to write. So I made sure to give you a long chapter although I am not entirely happy with it. I also made it another cliffy. I know I am evil. I plan for some mild action in the next chapter too. I hope you are all still with me and I would really appreciate some reviews.

13


	10. Chapter 10

LOST CHILD

Chapter 9

FAMILY MATTERS

Harriet looked at her great-grandfather, giving him a slight formal curtsey, extending her hand. "Hello, Lord Prince. It is an honor to make your acquaintance," she greeted him formally.

"Lady Potter-Black, I am pleased to finally meet the newest addition to the Prince line," he stated, taking her hand. "I must admit that I was more than a bit surprised to find that I had a great granddaughter of such notoriety."

Harry looked away uncomfortably, face flushed in embarrassment. She loathed the attention she received for being the so called, _'Savior of the Wizarding World,'_ and given the choice would have preferred the anonymity of being just Harry. It was also painful to hear her formal titles making her wish that her parents and Sirius were still alive. '_I may not remember_ _my Mum and Dad,'_ she mused, _'but I still have the empty void inside of me from their loss; and Sirius…sweet Merlin…he's gone and it's my entire fault.'_

Septimus, really," her great grandmother interrupted, correctly interpreting her discomfort. "There is no need to stand on formalities. This is a family reunion and I for one am exceedingly happy," she admonished her husband. "Now come here, Child, and let me give you a proper hug." Eunice Prince stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Harriet, engulfing her in a hug which could rival one of Mrs. Weasley's. "Now don't let your great-grandfather bully you around. Underneath he is really a decent loving man. If he wasn't I would not have married him." Eunice' lips twitched up into a soft smile as she looked towards her husband.

"I do believe we should retire to the house to become further acquainted," her great grandfather remarked trying to hide his discomfort at his wife's open display of affection. "I would like to hear Severus' account of how he discovered that he was in fact a twin. This should prove a most interesting tale."

"Septimus, I am sure you can wait to hear how all this came about. Severus and Harriet have just arrived and I am certain they would like to freshen up before dinner," Eunice scolded gently. "Juniper has prepared rooms for you both. It has been some time since your last visit, Severus, and this is a special occasion. Your grandfather and I would like to get acquainted with our great granddaughter, and I'm sure she would like the opportunity to get to know us."

"Thank you, grandmother, but I would prefer to stay in the carriage house as usual. Harriet is still recovering from her injuries and she really needs to rest. Her injuries are not yet completely healed. I also have my potions lab set up there."

"Severus, it would behoove you not to argue with your grandmother. I learned a long time ago that once Eunice makes up her mind she can be a very formidable witch. Your potions lab can be moved and Harriet can recuperate just as easily in the manor," Septimus admonished. "I know you like your privacy so she has arranged a suite of apartments for you both."

"Besides, there is even a room set up for you to brew your potions in the basement. A set of stairs leads directly from your sitting room down to the lab," Eunice enthused. I have taken great care to set it up to your liking and Albus also helped me to add some extra wards. You simply have to move your potions supplies and ingredients. I thought you would prefer to do so yourself."

"Very well; I am sure the room will be more than adequate, Grandmother." Snape acquiesced, not wanting to argue with his grandparents. "I will see to moving my equipment after dinner. May I have the assistance of Scooter? I was training her to assist me with the lab on my last visit to ensure that everything would be maintained properly."

"You may summon her whenever you are ready to begin. I will inform the Head Elf Pierre that she is to be assigned to your private use," Septimus Prince stated. "Now I believe…" He was interrupted by a shrill whistle from one of the winged horses coming from the direction of the paddock, along with the panicked shriek of the house elf assigned to care for the horses.

"Heeelllppp…Calista's baby is being attacked!"

"Instinct kicking in Harriet took off at a run towards the paddock. Her saving people mode had automatically jumped into drive. Adrenalin pumping at the sound of trouble, she ignored the pain in her leg and abdomen as she charged towards the wailing elf without thinking of the possible consequences. She had to stop whatever was happening in the paddock.

"Harriet, get back here!" Severus yelled, running after her, amazed at how quickly she was moving despite her recent injuries. He could sense his grandparents following in his wake. "Let the adults take care of things you foolish child!" He seethed angrily, finally catching up with her.

He was about to grab onto her when she ducked, rounding the corner of the paddock and skidded to a halt, taking in the scene in front of them. A young foal was standing in front of a gray and brown snake which had been camouflaged by some old straw from the stable. The foal was attempting to sniff the new creature while the mare was being held back by the elf, who was trying desperately to get between the snake and the foal. The mare's ears were back, teeth bared, pawing the ground and threatening to rear up. The elf was doing his best but the enraged mare was simply too strong. He had all he could do to hold onto her without being kicked. The elf was trying to raise his hand to throw a curse at the snake without injuring the foal while holding onto the winged mare's halter at the same time.

"Stop!" Harry commanded. "The snake feels threatened by the Granian foal's curiosity." Pulling out her wand she cast a _Protego_ in front of the foal to prevent the snake from harming the colt and addressed the snake_. "It issss all rright. The baby was just curioussss. He hass_s _never ssseen a sssnake before. Hisss mother wasss jussst trying to protect him."_

"_You are the young ssspeaker I have heard about. The one who ssstandsss againssst the Dark ssspeaker."_

"_Yesss, I am ssshhee. My name is Harriet but my friendsss call me Harry. Do you have a name?"_

"_No, we sssnakesss do not have sssuch thingsss. I usssed to be the familiar to an old wizard but he died before the passed two moonsss. He sssimply called me sssnake. He had no family and treated me badly. I wasss able to essscape when they cleaned out hisss nessst area. It wasss there that I heard him ssspeak of you to hisss friendsss."_

"Harriet," Snape interrupted. "That snake you are so busily talking to is poisonous!" He was brandishing his wand should the snake decide to strike. Harry held up her had to keep him from commenting further as the snake spoke once more.

"_The dark man issss right young ssspeaker. I am an adder."_

"_Did you ssstrike the foal?"_

"_No, I merely wissshed to ssscare him away from my nessst."_

"It is all right, Uncle Severus, she didn't harm the foal. She has been nesting in this pile of old straw and wanted to frighten the baby away. She told me she was the familiar to some old wizard who died two months ago."

"That could be old Chester Voxbone," Septimus commented to his grandson. "It was rumored that he was a sympathizer of Lord Voldemort. He hated Muggles with a passion and went out of his way to cause trouble for some of them. Otherwise, he usually kept to himself. He lived about ten miles from here in a rundown old house. The family lost their fortunes a long time ago."

"Isn't that the disgusting old man who wanted to marry Eileen?" Eunice questioned.

"The same." Her husband nodded. "I ran him off. I told him in no uncertain terms that I was already in negotiations with both the Dolohov and Goyle families and that she would have no good life with him. The filthy swine ran into me one day in town and laughed in my face because she ran off with Severus' father. He said I should go and hunt her down and kill the Muggle she ran off with. Voxbone had the nerve to still ask if he could have her even though she was damaged goods from having been with a Muggle."

Harry was listening quietly while her great grandparents discussed her grandmother, surreptitiously glancing over at Snape. His face was in its usual blank mask, dark eyes fixed on a place above her head, but Harry suspected he was listening intently as they spoke about their late daughter as if her son wasn't standing beside them. Shifting her weight, she noted that the snake had slithered over to her, coiling itself beside her feet. Clearing her throat, she interrupted the uncomfortable conversation between the Lord and Lady Prince, catching everyone's attention as she turned back to the snake.

"_Sssnake, thisss issss not a sssafe placcce for you to nessst."_

"_You are right. I mussst mov3 to sssomew2here new. I am not usssed to living without a human though. My former human wasss cruel but he kept me warm and fed. He would take my venom for hisss own ussses, often poisssoning thossse he did not like." _

"_Would you like to ssstay with my Uncle Ssseverusss and myssself? I have a familiar but he doesss not. He would sssee that you are warm and fed. He issss a potionsss massster and would be able to ussse your venom to make hisss healing potionsss."_

"_I would like to do ssso. I will keep you both sssafe from the Dark ssspeaker and hisss great sssnake."_

"_Would you like a name or do you wisssh to be called sssnake?"_

"_A name pleassse. Sssnake remindsss me too much of the old wizard."_

"Harriet, as much as I am fascinated by your talking with that adder we need to be getting settled into our rooms," Snape commented, his old sneer in place.

"Uncle Severus, please don't be angry but you just gained yourself a familiar. She needs a home and may have more information about Voldemort. She heard things when she was with that old wizard. She said that he would use her venom to poison his enemies. I told her you could use it to make healing potions. She agreed and said that she would help to protect us from the Dark Lord and Nagini. She would like a name too. Her former master just called her snake." Harry looked up at Snape, green eyes hopeful as he looked from her to the serpent who was watching him intently.

"I do have some very good uses for her venom which can be quite costly. Furthermore, if she does know anything more it could benefit our side in the war." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Very well I will accept her as my familiar but you must explain to her that she is not to harm any of the familiars either here or in the castle not should she strike out at any of the people unless they are threatening to harm us. I will see to her needs. As for a name I think we should call her Sienna, since her camouflage markings are the colors of the earth."

"Thank you, Severus." Harry beamed, turning back to the snake. They had another brief conversation where she told the serpent what her uncle had just explained to her. Harriet also found out that she was a magical adder, making Sienna's venom even more valuable as a potions ingredient because of its strong potency. She discovered that the snake could understand human speech and was pleased with her new name. Sienna had listened to Harry explain her conversation with Severus in Parseltongue because she liked the sound of Harry's voice when she used the snake language. Shaking her head in amusement, she allowed the snake to climb up onto her wrist. Standing back up from where she had been crouched on the ground Harriet looked at the adults who had been watching her intently. "What? "She questioned. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No Child, it is just that except for Severus we have never heard anyone speak in Parseltongue. It is rather fascinating," her great grandmother remarked.

"Wait a minute, you said except for Severus!" she exclaimed, turning to look up at her uncle. "You can speak to snakes? Does Voldemort know about this?"

"In answer to your question, yes Harriet, I too am a parselmouth." He replied, the corners of his lips quirking up in amusement. "However, neither the Dark Lord nor the Headmaster knows of this. Under the circumstances I believed it was prudent to keep it a secret."

"That means you understood everything Sienna and I were talking about all this time."

"Indeed, it was rather amusing to watch and I agree with Sienna that you do give the language a rather nice lilt. Unlike the Dark Lord you make it sound almost musical."

"I agree." Her great grandfather stated, amused. "It is a talent which occasionally appears in the Prince line. Until Severus discovered his ability at about the age of seven it had skipped three generations of our family."

"So I may not have acquired the ability from Voldemort like the Headmaster said?" Her green eyes looked from one adult to the other imploring them to confirm that she was a natural parselmouth.

"That is uncertain, Harry. However, I believe that it may just be that when the killing curse rebounded it may have triggered your own latent ability from the Prince line." Severus tapped his cheek thoughtfully. "I know for a fact that Lily did not have the ability even though it has turned out that we were twins."

"Yes, Severus, but you and Lily were fraternal twins. Therefore you would only have the characteristics of ordinary siblings," Eunice commented.

"You are correct, Harriet. However, I happen to know that at one time many Pureblood families had the ability, including the Peverels." Her great grandfather responded.

"What has that got to do with me?" She frowned, puzzled. "Who are the Peverels?"

"The Peverels line later changed their name to Potter for safety reasons during one of the Goblin wars," he said knowingly. "But that is a conversation for another time. We should be getting up to the manor so you can get settled in as Severus has already stated. It is time we prepared for dinner." He didn't wait for a response. Taking his wife by the arm headed out from the paddock.

"Harry, I expect you to keep my being a Parselmouth a secret and that includes your friends."

"Yes Sir," she responded, following him out of the paddock towards the house. She was walking a few steps behind him when she stopped. Her knees felt like rubber, weakened from the discomfort of having run to the paddock. A sharp pain was piercing her injured side where her liver had barely healed from the laceration. In all the excitement she had forgotten how uncomfortable she actually was. Now the pain had returned with a vengeance and she had all she could do to keep standing. Sienna, still wrapped around her wrist, flicked her tongue in concern. She could feel the youngling's distress through her tightening muscles and bent posture.

"_Ssseverusss,"_ she hissed loudly. _"Harriet needsss help!"_ Having understood the human's recent conversation she knew he could understand her.

Snape turned back abruptly at her summons. He reached Harry in three quick strides, catching his niece just as her knees buckled beneath her. Easing her onto the ground he bent over to ascertain what had happened.

"Harry, what is wrong? And do not try and tell me you are fine because I can see that you are not!" He admonished sternly.

"My…my side…it…hurts…and my knee…it just…gave out." She panted, clutching her side, wincing in pain. "I'm…sorry…Uncle Sev. I don't mean …to be…a…burden." Tears were welling up in her eyes and she lowered her head unable to look at him.

"You are not a burden," he said, lifting her chin to look at him, knowing that her reaction was a result of her ingrained insecurities as a result of her treatment by the Dursleys. "Although, you are a reckless Gryffindor; always running off when you want to help someone without thinking of the possible consequences!" he reprimanded, gently lifting her into his arms. Carrying her in his arms he hurried towards his grandparents where they were waiting in front of the manor. "Harriet exacerbated her injuries when she ran off to help the elf. I need to get her up to our quarters so that I may be able to judge the damage," he explained upon reaching them.

"Of course, Severus," Eunice responded as her husband flicked his wand swinging the double doors inward to allow them entry. "Follow me, Severus, and I will show you where your rooms are." She motioned him to follow to her left.

Harry looked around curiously despite her discomfort, her eyes wide with awe. They were in a formal entrance hall. The stairs leading to the second story were curved and rose up on either side of the foyer. They appeared to be made of what she assumed was white marble along with the flooring tiles. An ornate bronze balustrade with a sculpted lighthouse formed the newel posts at the base of the double staircase. A huge crystal chandelier was suspended from the ceiling in the center. At the top of the second story landing a large stained glass window depicted the Prince family crest. Portraits of the Prince family ancestors lined the hallway on either side of the window. Her great grandmother led them down to the end of the hall and opened another set of doors which led into a large sitting room. A Wedgewood blue and white striped sofa faced a marble fireplace in the center, flanked by two matching wing chairs, with a coffee table in front. The carpet was a soft gray as were the draperies. The walls were painted in a silver blue. On one wall was a large bookcase filled with books. The other wall contained a picture window with a window seat. The pillows on the window seat were in the same stripe pattern as the sofa and the seat cushion matched the chairs. Two roll top desks, each with a small reading lamp, stood on the same wall as the entry. Two other doors lead from the room on either side of the fireplace and Eunice directed them into the one nearest the window seat.

"I hope the rooms are acceptable, Severus. I tried to make them as neutral as possible," Eunice said, leading them into a large bedroom. The walls were a soft cream color and the carpet was a plush navy blue. A large queen sized sleigh bed was on the wall facing the door. The bedding was done in light blue with silver trim. An oak night stand stood beside it. On the far wall were two other doors which Harry assumed led to a bathroom and a closet. Another fireplace was on the outer wall flanked by floor to ceiling windows. The draperies were the same navy as the carpet. "Your rooms are on the opposite side of the sitting room through the other door. You can also access them through the connecting bathroom." She indicated one of the doors on the far wall. "I did your colors in a more masculine theme of brown and beige," Eunice explained.

"I am sure they will be fine grandmother," Severus answered, setting Harry down on the bed.

"This has got to be the most comfortable bed I have ever been on." Harry grinned, letting out a groan as she sunk into the soft mattress and snuggled her head on the down pillows.

"I'm glad you like it Harriet." Eunice smiled, brushing the hair from her forehead.

"I am going to run a scan now, Harry. I need to see if there is any new damage done to the healing going on in your internal organs and your legs."

"I'm fine, Uncle, really." Harry insisted while he ran his wand over her body paying careful attention to her abdomen.

"You are not fine, Potter. Your liver and kidneys are not completely healed and your broken leg is still very weak."

"Severus is there any new damage?" Eunice inquired.

"She has pulled a muscle in her left leg and the tendons are inflamed. Her liver is somewhat enlarged but there is no internal bleeding. This along with the healing going on in her kidneys is what caused the abdominal pain. She needs to rest. I am going to give her something so she sleeps for awhile and ease her discomfort."

"Should she retire for the evening? I can have her dinner sent up."

"I believe she should be able to come down. Is dinner still at seven?"

"It is. Your grandfather likes to stand on tradition."

"Then if you will excuse us Harriet needs to rest and I am going to freshen up."

"Of course, I am sure you are both tired after your journey. We will be dining on the back patio tonight since the weather is warm enough. You needn't wear dress robes either. I convinced Septimus that semi formal would be more appropriate this evening to give Harriet a chance to relax. I have no desire for her to feel intimidated by her new family. I will see you both at dinner." She smiled warmly and left the room.

"Harriet," Severus frowned, "You have got to think before you act. You are entirely too impulsive. You could have really caused some serious harm to your injuries by running off like you did."

"Hermione calls it my 'saving people thing,' she replied with a half smile.

"Just the same you need to think of the possible consequences before rushing into anything." Severus shook his head. "Your Gryffindor tendencies are not a bad thing but use some of the Slytherin cunning at the same time. I know you are more than capable of doing so. Had you listened to the Sorting Hat and been in my house you would not have found yourself in danger so often."

"Humph," she snorted, "I would have been fodder for the junior Death Eaters instead."

"No, I would not have permitted such a thing to go on. In Slytherin we do not discuss or act on whatever allegiances are adhered to outside of the school. In fact you may have been a good influence on some of the Death Eater's children and kept them from making the mistake of following in their parents footsteps."

"You can't know that for certain."

"No, but it is a strong likely hood that you may have made a difference," he remarked while reaching into his robes and pulling out three vials full of potions. "Now take these. They will ease your discomfort and help with the healing process. It will also be good idea for you to take a nap before dinner."

"I am knackered from the walk and all the excitement," Harry agreed taking the vials. "Let's see…Ah this one is a sleeping draught, and this one is a pain reliever." She held up two of the vials. "So, this one must be some kind of healing potion." Harry grinned, indicating the vial with the purple fluid.

"Take the potions, Harry. I am aware that you are not as incompetent in potions as I originally believed. It will be interesting to see your OWL scores."

"Do I still need an outstanding to get into your advanced potions class?"

"Yes, but should you achieve a good score I will consider tutoring you over the summer and you can retake the OWL in August."

"I didn't know you could take them a second time."

"You may with the permission of the Headmaster and the instructor. However, I will need to see some improvement before I consent to it."

"You may just be surprised. Most of my potions were sabotaged by Draco and his cronies. Not to mention that you always seemed to have it in for me," she commented, cheeks flushing in embarrassment, unable to look at her uncle.

"That will no longer be the case. I will consider tutoring you when I see how well you did on your OWL and I no longer have to pretend to be loyal to the Dark Lord. However, should you get into advanced potions you will be expected to perform up to my standards. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sir!" She nodded, before taking each of the potions. She settled down further into the bed and closed her eyes with a sigh of relief. She was asleep within a few minutes. She was unaware of Severus pulling the duvet around her shoulders and stroking the hair from her forehead before he left for his own room to gather fresh clothes and take a relaxing shower. He would wake her in plenty of time to freshen up before dinner.

Authors Note: I am sorry for the long wait. My computer crashed twice and I lost part of the story. I also started a new job and have been very busy. I hope you review and to all those who have been reading my other stories I am glad to see you are enjoying them. I am unable to respond to most reviews but I do read them and they keep me going. Hope you all have a wonderful holiday season and I will start the next chapter as soon as possible. Dinner should be an interesting affair in the Prince household.

11


End file.
